


Арлекин (Harlequin)

by IeRey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, policeAU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>КайЁль, лирическая полисАУ, романс, немного экшна и юмора,  специфические фетиши. Преданность приводит к предательству, а из предательства рождается надежда. Пусан, Техас, ж/д вокзал и горячая штучка с миной в руках — для кого-то и это может стать началом романа. По заявке: КайЁль, полицейская АУ, романс. Входит в цикл "Ороборо", но является самостоятельной историей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Арлекин (Harlequin)

 

**Арлекин**

 

_Опал-арлекин/арлекиновый опал — опал,_

_в котором цветные участки создают_

_мозаику в виде многоугольников, весёлый,_

_неистощимый на выдумки, но_

_одновременно очень капризный камень._

_Преданность, предательство, надежда_ —

_всё это в опале заключено,_

_а грязь, чёрствость и ложь «убивают» его._

 

 

 

**1\. Персональная горячая штучка Пак Чанёля**

 

 

Лейтенант Пак Чанёль никогда не считал себя суеверным, но даже ему сразу стало ясно, что полуголая проститутка может предвещать исключительно крупные неприятности в ближайшем будущем как ему лично, так и всем находящимся рядом. Дело было не только в зарёванном лице, размазанной губной помаде и скудной, тщательно изорванной, одежде. Дело было в противопехотной мине с чудным кустарным таймером, которую эта дурёха баюкала на руках.

Недоброе знамение приобретало особо крупный размах, потому что девица с зарёванной рожей и противопехотной миной в руках торчала посреди Центрального железнодорожного вокзала Пусана.

— Опять эти русские... — тоскливо протянул капитан Бан.

— Может, просто под руку попалась? — предположил Чанёль. Всё-таки «русский квартал» находился как раз напротив вокзала.

— Может, — не стал спорить капитан Бан. — Требований пока никаких и никто не выдвигал, что странно. Ты помнишь, какая зона поражения у противопехотных?

— Так разная же, — напряг мозги Чанёль. — Фугасные там, осколочные. Эта вот выглядит крупной.

— Сапёров вызвал?

— Уже дважды звонил. На всякий случай сдёрнул ребят из береговой — у них там тоже сапёры были.

— Умница, — скупо похвалил капитан Бан и опять тоскливо вздохнул, полюбовавшись на проститутку. Та молча ревела и пялилась на мину в руках. Люди вокруг, когда замечали её и то, что она держала, сначала недоумённо моргали, а потом начинали пятиться. Всяко лучше, чем громко объявить, что тут мина. Если объявить, начнётся паника. И именно по этой причине по вокзалу шныряли сотрудники полиции в гражданском и отводили людей подальше небольшими группками.

— Долго. Как бы не рвануло оно всё. Таймер этот... А вдруг есть пульт? И что она так пялится?

Проститутку с миной заметил как раз Чанёль. У него был выходной, и он возвращался из ресторана, что держала его мать, домой. Ну и нарвался среди белого дня на станции метро на эту самую проститутку из Техаса.

— Хорошо отдохнул, надеюсь? — устало поинтересовался капитан Бан.

— А вот издеваться не обязательно, господин капитан, — обиделся Чанёль и попытался натянуть шапку на торчащие уши. — Чтоб оно всё... Как раз кинофестиваль в разгаре, вон народу сколько. А если рванёт, пока сапёры доберутся?

— Смотри, немного рассосалась толпа. Давай к этой цыпе, поглядим, что там и как. Инструменты хоть есть?

Чанёль пошарил по карманам и выудил небольшую отвёртку и перочинный ножик со сломанным колечком — на ремень или ещё куда уже не повесишь, только в кармане таскать. Но этот ножик ему мама подарила на десятилетие. Там ещё сделали гравировку в виде изогнутого лука с наложенной на тетиву стрелой. Раньше этот ножик Чанёль цеплял кольцом на связку ключей, так и носил, а теперь вот ножик валялся по карманам. Всё некогда было купить новое колечко, да и не всякое бы подошло.

— Живём.

Они вместе двинулись к проститутке и попытались сначала на расстоянии разобрать, что у неё за мина. По корпусу самой мины Чанёль мало что мог сказать, а вот таймер помимо того, что отсчитывал время, ещё и что-то измерял — внутри катались металлические шарики.

— Он сказал... сказал... что шарики... не должны... касаться стенок... — всхлипывая, объяснила проститутка с жутким акцентом. Вблизи стало видно, что она молоденькая, перепуганная и очень симпатичная. Даже сейчас она умудрялась строить глазки сразу и капитану Бану, и Чанёлю. И одновременно катать шарики так, чтобы те не касались стенок.

— Попробуйте медленно опуститься на корточки и поставить мину себе на колени, — предложил Чанёль.

— Не могу... я без нижнего белья, — без капли стеснения возразила проститутка. — Заднице холодно.

Капитан Бан хотел отдать девице свой плащ, но передумал. Всё равно цыпа не могла накинуть плащ, пока держала в руках мину, а выпустить мину из рук никак, поскольку от мины убегал тонкий провод, которым проститутку постарались обернуть как следует. Да и шарики эти дурацкие ещё...

— Работа профи, — вздохнул Чанёль и хотел проследить провод — откуда и куда, но быстро запутался, потому что одежду на проститутке изорвали именно так, чтобы разобраться стало сложнее.

Капитан Бан и Чанёль одновременно оглянулись, услыхав странный стук. Рядом с ними незнакомый высокий парень оставил чемодан, сбросил с плеч куртку и шагнул к Чанёлю.

— Отвёртку можно? — Он кончиками пальцев тронул провод и легонько стукнул ногтем по корпусу мины. — Собрана на базе М18 «Клеймор». Внутри, скорее всего, подшипники и половинный заряд. А этот провод...

— Вы кто вообще? — строго вопросил капитан Бан.

Чанёль вцепился в отвёртку изо всех сил, не желая отдавать её смуглому парню в одежде военного покроя: чёрные вельветовые брюки — какие ноги! — и штанины заправлены в высокие армейские ботинки, пятнистая футболка под чёрной вельветовой рубашкой на кнопках, рубашка заправлена в брюки и перетянута широким ремнём. Чанёль таращился на этого парня и пытался мыслить. Вопреки всему — какие ноги! «Всё» неизменно побеждало, и мыслить у Чанёля выходило туго.

Незнакомец сунул левую руку в нагрудный карман, вытянул корочки и вручил капитану Бану, после чего отобрал-таки у Чанёля отвёртку.

— Радиус зоны поражения у этой мины... где-то метров сто, — добавил он приятным низким голосом и подцепил прозрачную панель на таймере.

Чанёль и капитан Бан решили взглянуть на предъявленный незнакомцем документ. Там чёрным по белому написали: отряд полиции специального назначения. Правда, не Пусан, а Сеул. И они нашли сложенное пополам распоряжение о переводе в Пусан в их отделение с сохранением лейтенантского звания в связи с восстановлением после ранения. Лейтенант Ким Чонин. Двадцать пять лет, снайпер, тэквондо и кикбоксинг — уровень инструктора, сапёрское дело...

Чанёль перевёл взгляд с не самой удачной фотографии на «оригинал». «Оригинал» деловито выуживал из таймера металлические шарики и рассеянно распихивал их по карманам. Вельвет мягко облегал широкие плечи, скрадывал очертания спины, и только по ремню можно было понять, насколько тонкий в поясе и бёдрах лейтенант Ким Чонин. Картинка, чтоб его...

Чонин осторожно подцепил отвёрткой вторую стеклянную перегородку таймера и сдвинул в сторону, от усердия высунув кончик языка.

— Ножик есть? — тихо спросил он, разглядывая проводки внутри.

Резкие черты смуглого лица оставались спокойными и уверенными, неподвижными. Чанёль задержался взглядом на ямочке в центре упрямого подбородка, потом забуксовал на полных красиво очерченных губах, твёрдые скулы и нос с лёгкой горбинкой он смог пережить относительно спокойно, как и густые брови, но вот на глазах, затенённых длинными ресницами, забуксовал опять. Глаза по форме были красивыми, а вот по выражению — холодными.

Тяжёлый взгляд в упор и усталый вздох.

— Налюбоваться можно и потом, а сейчас мне бы хотелось получить нож или ножницы. Хоть что-нибудь.

Чанёль сердито протянул Чонину перочинный ножик и корочки заодно вернул.

— Лейтенант, вы уверены, что справитесь? — уточнил капитан Бан.

— Вполне.

Проститутка приободрилась и зазывно улыбнулась Чонину. Он приглушённо хмыкнул и решительно поддел один из проводков, осторожно срезал кусок изоляции, довольно кивнул и перерезал провод, после чего избавил проститутку от сомнительного подарка.

— Лучше бы убрать это подальше. На всякий случай. — Чонин вручил мину капитану Бану и вернул отвёртку Чанёлю. Ножик повертел в ладони, потрогал петлю без колечка, чуть изогнул бровь, пожал плечами и отдал-таки ножик владельцу.

Чонин ухватился за ручку чемодана, но Бан его притормозил.

— Вас подвезти в управление?

— Было бы весьма кстати, — сверкнул улыбкой Чонин.

Чанёль впервые понял, что значит «ослепнуть от улыбки». Потому что он ослеп. В памяти не осталось ничего, кроме яркой улыбки на смуглом лице. Сколько бы он ни пытался подумать о чём-то другом, вспомнить иное, всё было бесполезно, потому что перед глазами у него жила исключительно улыбка Чонина.

— Наручники есть?

— А? Что? Зачем? — Чанёль вернулся в реальность и постарался смотреть на Чонина точно так же, как на любого обычного человека. Игнорируя внезапно приключившееся с ним состояние «я влюбился с первого взгляда и на всю оставшуюся жизнь». Чанёль влюблялся с первого взгляда и на всю оставшуюся жизнь хотя бы раз в год — к этому давно все привыкли. Кроме самого Чанёля. Для него это всегда было как в первый раз.

— Эта дама может что-то знать. И может просто притворяться жертвой. — Чонин поймал проститутку за руку, не позволив ей улизнуть. Бан деловито нацепил на неё наручники и потянул за собой под эмоциональную русскую ругань. Девица яростно упиралась, что-то бормотала, а потом принялась дёргать обрывки своей одежды. И она не особенно переживала из-за того, что её груди буквально вываливались из декольте от этих резких движений. И она начала что-то выкрикивать пронзительным голосом, сдобренным нотками возмущения и негодования.

Девицу запихнули в патрульную машину на заднее сиденье, где она оказалась зажата между Чанёлем и Чонином. Так вот они и приехали в отделение, по пути испытав нежную шкурку Чанёля на стойкость столичными шпильками.

Капитан Бан сгрузил на Чанёля сразу и Чонина, и проститутку, а сам умчался с миной к сапёрам. Поскольку Чанёль ещё не дорос до личного кабинета, похвастать он мог лишь отдельным столом в общем зале. За стол он усадил девицу, второй парой наручников пристегнул её к специальному поручню и вернулся к двери, где переступал с ноги на ногу Чонин.

— Наверное, вам нужно к комиссару с вашими документами? — предположил Чанёль без особой доброжелательности. Он страдал, потому что влюбился, но явно не в тот объект, в который следовало. Поездка от вокзала к отделению показала, что Чонин, скорее, склонен мотать Чанёлю нервы, чем гладить по шёрстке и чесать за ушком. С другой стороны, мама всегда говорила Чанёлю, что ярким людям нужно прощать некоторые недостатки, а роза без шипов уже и не роза вовсе.

— Мне много куда нужно. Это тоже. Где тут можно попить что-нибудь?

Чанёль кивнул в сторону автомата с напитками — тот красовался в конце коридора. Чонин негромко поблагодарил за подсказку и двинулся в нужном направлении, оставив рядом с Чанёлем чемодан и аккуратно свёрнутую куртку. Чанёль задумчиво разглядывал Чонина со спины и старательно пытался найти парочку изъянов — они были ему просто необходимы, пока он ещё не окончательно погиб. Если у розы уйма шипов, это уже терновый куст. А кто любит терновые кусты? Правильно, никто. И точно не Чанёль — он не мазохист.

К нему подошёл капитан Бан с папкой в руках.

— Где эта красивая змеюка, которая ещё и горячая штучка при этом?

— Ему восхотелось водички похлебать, — Чанёль махнул в сторону Чонина, увлечённо читавшего надписи на кнопках автомата с напитками в конце коридора.

— Ым, — Бан часто заморгал, — я вообще-то про ту русскую проститутку...

— А-а-а! — Уши Чанёля вызывающе заалели. И на щёки выплеснулся яркий румянец.

— Ага. Так где?

— Там, — Чанёль указал в сторону своего рабочего стола. На этом он благополучно о проститутке забыл, потому что Чонин купил себе какой-то сок и прямо сейчас пил из бумажного стаканчика. Выглядел он при этом так, что впору рекламу с ним снимать.

Чанёль встряхнулся, мысленно надавал себе по щекам и велел взглянуть на жизнь трезво. Это всего лишь столичный лоск, не более. Через недельку этот красивый мальчик ничем не будет отличаться от суровых жителей сурового Пусана и перестанет смущать влюбчивую тонкую натуру Чанёля. А вызывающее — даже вопиющее — противоречие «суровый житель сурового Пусана» и «тонкая натура» было недостойно чанёлевского внимания.

О влюбчивости Чанёля в самом деле знала каждая собака в отделении и парочке соседних, даже в береговой знали. Они не знали только, что Чанёль влюблялся в парней. Удерживать в себе чувства и эмоции Чанёль никогда не умел, поэтому спокойно рассказывал коллегам о том, что у него творилось на сердце, но находчиво излагал всё таким образом, что все они думали о девушках и считали, что именно в девушек Чанёль и влюблялся.

За редким исключением. В глазах капитана Бана Чанёль уже пару раз прокалывался. Как недавно со «змеюкой».

«Змеюка» подползла к нему поближе и поинтересовалась, где тут вообще можно комиссара найти. И капитану Бану приспичило оказаться рядом.

— Лейтенант Пак, позаботьтесь о новичке, — сухо велели Чанёлю. — У вас как раз выходной, вам всё равно заняться нечем.

Пришлось тащить Чонина к комиссару и скучать рядом. Зато Чанёль узнал, что Чонина ранили во время операции по захвату группы контрабандистов, месяц назад выпустили из госпиталя и порекомендовали перейти на службу в Пусан. Из-за климата и условий полного восстановления после ранения.

— Вы уверены, что хотите всё же остаться в полиции? — уточнил комиссар.

— Зачем же тогда я учился в Национальной Академии Полиции? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Чонин с неприкрытым сарказмом в голосе.

Комиссар удивлённо вскинул голову, моргнул, но потом весело хмыкнул.

— Что ж... Лейтенант Пак, что скажете?

— А? — запаниковал Чанёль, почуяв пятой точкой грядущие неприятности.

— Вы уже год разгребаете всякую мелочёвку в одно лицо. В компании сможете брать задания посолиднее. Лейтенант Ким, у вас есть родня здесь? Или вы хотели снимать жильё, может? Или вам нужно предоставить...

— Третий вариант. Родни у меня тут нет.

— Лейтенант Пак, наверное, вам стоит забрать лейтенанта Кима к себе. Всё равно надо показать ему город, всё объяснить, чтобы он освоился и разобрался. Побудете ему мамочкой. Да и живёте вы один в полицейском общежитии. Скучно вам, наверное...

Чанёлю вот ни черта не было скучно. Его всё устраивало до нынешнего момента.

Комиссар выставил их обоих за дверь с наказом сходить куда-нибудь, расслабиться, выпить, получше познакомиться и стать ближе.

— Я думал, ты местный, — помолчав немного, выдал Чонин. Формальности, как видно, придумали для кого-то другого, поэтому он счёл нужным на них забить. Ну ладно... Чанёль оценивающе осмотрел чемодан и куртку Чонина, пришёл к выводу, что шмотки ничего так, и ответил Чонину взаимностью — тоже забил на формальности. Хотя что ему ещё оставалось? Он в любом случае мог забить на формальности как старший — это нормально. А вот Чонин как младший не имел на это права. Но забил.

— Я местный, — неохотно подтвердил Чанёль, не испытывая ни малейшего желания объяснять Чонину, что в таком возрасте жить вместе со своей семьёй и мамой... Чёрт, Чанёль давным-давно не маленький мальчик. Более того, вряд ли мама будет в восторге, когда узнает, с какими «девушками» иногда коротает ночи её сынишка.

— Слишком взрослый, чтобы жить с мамой? — проницательно подметил Чонин, набросив куртку на плечи и застегнув на молнию.

— Куда пойдём?

— Никуда. Давай сразу в общагу. Сразу после дороги не особо тянет на экскурсии.

На том и порешили. Когда же они садились в такси, Чанёль заметил, что Чонин неловко закинул чемодан в багажник, а после в салоне машины сидел немного странно. Должно быть, врачи не зря рекомендовали ему уменьшить нагрузки и перейти в обычное полицейское отделение.

— Всё в порядке? — не выдержал он всё-таки.

Нарвался на тяжёлый взгляд в ответ. Спокойное лицо, холод снаружи, но по-прежнему давящий взгляд.

— Всё в порядке.

Чонин отвернулся к окну и принялся рассматривать улицы с преувеличенным интересом.

— Общага рядом с рыбным рынком. Это двенадцатая станция метро. И там смотровая башня. Если вдруг заблудишься, ориентируйся по ней. Японские рестораны с самыми низкими ценами в Техасе, только еда там на русский вкус. То есть уже не совсем японская, — лениво рассказывал Чанёль. — Рынок тоже сам по себе огромный. Я потом тебе покажу, где там можно купить самую вкусную рыбу.

— Незачем, — тихо отозвался Чонин. — Я покупаю готовую еду.

— Но сейчас-то у тебя наверняка будет полно свободного времени. Жизнь тут тоже насыщенная, но не такая безумная, как в Сеуле. Можно и готовкой заняться.

— Не умею. И не особо тянет. Лучше скажи, где здесь можно катер купить или рыбацкую лодку. Ещё я слышал про маяки на островах. Интересно было бы посмотреть.

— А ты умеешь управлять лодкой или катером? — выдержав паузу, спросил Чанёль и затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. Не то чтобы он боялся моря, вовсе нет, но испытывал непонятный трепет перед людьми, которые умели не просто управлять каким-либо судном, но ещё и ориентировались в открытом море.

— Умею.

— Правда? — не поверил Чанёль.

— Я из провинции Южная Чолла. Вырос в воде, считай.

— О... — Чанёль невольно улыбнулся. — Так вот почему ты такой смуглый и красивый.

— Что? — Чонин обернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на него. Чанёль представил в красках, как яростно хлещет себя по щекам и костерит на чём свет стоит. Ну вот кто его за язык тянул?

— Ну... говорят же, что красивых женщин ищи на севере, а красивых мужчин — на юге, — неловко объяснил Чанёль.

Чонин смотрел на него с характерным выражением «Так я тебе и поверил, ага». И Чонин наверняка подозревал, что Чанёль пудрит ему мозги, просто пока не понимал, в чём именно и зачем. А Чанёль от души надеялся, что Чонин ни за что в жизни не догадается, какого рода интерес к нему питает Чанёль.

— Пусан — это тоже юг. Технически. Ты тоже красивый, — неожиданно серьёзно выдал Чонин и отвернулся вновь к окну. Чанёль про себя «кашлял кровью» от такого заявления и мечтал придушить эту «горячую штучку» собственными руками. Вот гад! Чанёль привык, что его всегда и все любят, считают душой компании — любой, но никогда ему не говорили, что он красивый. Замечательный, весёлый, великолепный, привлекательный и очень-очень симпатичный... Но и только.

Красивым всерьёз его не называли.

Мама не считается, но Чонин на маму Чанёля совершенно не тянул.

 

 

 

 

**2\. 1000 и 1 попытка Пак Чанёля сердцу приказать**

 

 

Полицейское общежитие было обычным пятиэтажным длинным домом. На каждом этаже в каждом крыле тянулся широкий коридор с множеством дверей с номерами. За каждой дверью располагалась квартира из двух комнат, санузла и кухни. И обычно в такие квартиры селили двух сотрудников одного пола или семью.

Чанёль жил в западном крыле на пятом этаже. Он жил один чуть больше года, но всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. В его случае всё хорошее закончилось Чонином.

Впустив Чонина в квартиру, Чанёль приготовился ко всему самому худшему: к постоянному бардаку, к нарушенному распорядку, к грудам пустых бутылок, к... Ко всему. И попрощался со свободой, даже прикинул, что, наверное, стоит съехать и снять отдельное жильё, потому что из-за Чонина он теперь и привести в квартиру никого не сможет. При всей своей влюбчивости Чанёль не искал приключений на каждую ночь, но и вести жизнь монаха он не собирался. А ведь из-за Чонина — придётся.

Потом Чанёль подумал, что есть ночные бани. И ночь там стоит дешёво, поэтому на первое время... Ну и если Чонин будет невыносимым, всегда можно подкатить к комиссару и попросить, чтобы одного из них отселили.

Чанёль взбодрился и заглянул в ту комнату, что решил отдать Чонину. Часто заморгал от неожиданности. Тщательно вымытый пол влажно блестел, тонкий слой пыли исчез со всех поверхностей, в распахнутое окно задувал лёгкий ветерок. Чонин развешивал в шкафу одежду, стоя рядом на маленьком плетёном коврике. Длинные и подвижные пальцы на босых ступнях были забавно поджаты. Свободные тёмные брюки красиво облегали сильные ноги и твёрдые ягодицы, сбоку белел шнурок, слегка затянутый на поясе, чтобы брюки не сваливались.

Чонин как раз приподнялся на носочках, чтобы запихнуть наверх картонную коробку. Пятнистая футболка немного задралась, открыв полосу смуглой кожи на пояснице. Справа на боку Чанёль различил грубый и неровный рубец, следы от швов. И сообразил, что речь шла, скорее всего, об этой ране. И именно из-за неё Чонин неловко забрасывал в багажник такси чемодан, а после сидел неровно.

— Если тебе что-нибудь нужно...

— Пока ничего. — Чонин оглянулся и застенчиво провёл пятернёй по волосам, взлохматив их и придав себе тем самым несерьёзный вид.

— Но ты, наверное, голодный?

Чонин явно собирался возразить, но сразу же закрыл рот и промолчал. Ещё раз провёл пятернёй по волосам и пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, куда лучше позвонить, чтобы сделать заказ. Посоветуешь?

— Не стоит. В доме полно еды. Но вообще у меня мама держит ресторан. Если хочешь свежую еду, могу сводить. Очень вкусно.

Чонин сунул руки в карманы и мягко улыбнулся, едва заметно покачав головой и уставившись на собственные босые ступни.

— Думаю, пока можно обойтись тем, что есть. А в ресторан — как будет случай.

Они устроились за столом через час. Чанёль деловито переставлял миски и блюдца, придвигал к Чонину особенно вкусные блюда и парой фраз обрисовывал все достоинства домашней еды.

— Ты на самом деле хочешь купить лодку?

— Почему нет? Да и в случае чего лодку всегда можно использовать в качестве дома.

— Плавучий дом? А как же качка?

— Я хорошо переношу качку и не страдаю морской болезнью, — отмахнулся Чонин и опять налёг на еду. А ел он так, что не всякий волк угонится. Мама Чанёля была бы в восторге — ей всегда нравилось, когда хорошо приготовленную еду уплетали с таким аппетитом.

Чанёль с трудом удержался от того, чтобы протянуть руку и погладить Чонина по голове — тот выглядел забавным, когда уделял всё своё внимание без остатка еде. Чанёль мысленно уговаривал Чонина не быть таким забавным и милым, потому что это было бесчеловечно и жестоко по отношению к ближним. Особенно когда в качестве ближних выступал ранимый и уязвимый Чанёль с влюбчивым сердцем. Нехорошо использовать слабости людей против них, но ведь Чонин ничего не знал и вряд ли подозревал в Чанёле влюбчивого гея, который уже успел втрескаться в Чонина по уши и прямо сейчас занимался вколачиванием последних гвоздей в крышку собственного гроба.

Чанёль уставился на смуглые узловатые пальцы, ловко управлявшиеся с палочками. Сглотнул. Перевёл взгляд на взлохмаченную шевелюру, потом — на полные губы, которые Чонину приспичило именно в этот миг облизнуть. Чанёль обречённо вздохнул, упёр левый локоть в столешницу, растопырил пальцы и припечатал ладонь к собственному лицу с размаха.

— М-м... С тобой всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Чонин.

— Прекрасно... — убито соврал Чанёль.

Пока Чонин торчал в душе, Чанёль думал, как бы ему половчее выпрыгнуть из окна и эмигрировать в Саудовскую Аравию. Дабы не возникало искушений. Вообще никаких. Мотивация хорошая — чуть что не так, не секир-башка, а секир-член. Без башки ещё ничего, а вот без... гм... как-то не очень. Учёные, правда, доказали, что евнухи живут гораздо дольше полноценных особей мужского пола, только Чанёль предпочитал всё-таки вариант «мало, зато с яйцами и членом», чем «долго, но евнухом». По этой же причине из окна он всё же не стал выпрыгивать, чтобы не приземлиться в гущу веток персикового дерева. Посадка могла незапланированно перевести его в категорию евнухов. Чисто случайно. А не хотелось бы.

Чанёль осмелился выглянуть из комнаты лишь через полчаса после того, как Чонин закрыл дверь в комнату соседнюю. Полоски света под дверью не наблюдалось, так что, скорее всего, Чонин лёг спать.

Чанёль прихватил свежее полотенце, пижаму и метнулся в ванную, заперся там и пустил горячую воду. Не сразу заметил небольшие перемены: у зеркала на стеклянной полке Чонин оставил шампунь, гель, лосьон после бритья, но без бритвы, другие мелочи. Чанёль сунул нос в шкафчик и нашёл там коробку с электробритвой «Philips». Неудивительно, в общем-то, для столицы, хотя сам Чанёль предпочитал неспешное бритьё станком.

Чанёль осторожно свинтил крышку с лосьона и понюхал. Смесь травяного и хвойного ароматов с лёгким мандариновым оттенком. Он перенюхал всё и убедился, что Чонин предпочитает именно такой терпкий запах, оставляющий после себя тонкий, но запоминающийся «шлейф». Чанёль пока не мог решить, нравится ему это или нет. Он озадаченно взял бутылку с гелем для душа — из личных запасов — и хмыкнул. Арбуз. Поглядел на другие. Да, он явно предпочитал незатейливые и сладкие фруктовые ароматы.

— Я провинциал, какой с меня спрос? — утешил сам себя Чанёль и полез в воду. Он привычно уронил голову на специальную подставку и прикрыл глаза, но тело не желало расслабляться. Он продолжал много думать. О Чонине. И сожалеть, потому что у него никогда не было парня с такой фигурой, как у Чонина. Эта обманчивая тонкость, узкие пояс и бёдра, но сильные ноги и широкие плечи. Чанёль просто подумал об этом и вспомнил, вызвав картинку в воображении, а руки уже зудели от желания прикоснуться, провести ладонями по плечам, попытаться обхватить теми же ладонями узкий пояс и бёдра, оценить гибкость и напряжение мышц, погладить по спине и ниже, ощутить твёрдость, измерить в поцелуях длину ног...

Чанёль сел в ванне и плеснул водой в лицо — отгонял тем самым наваждение и пытался пригасить возбуждение. Он достаточно хорошо знал себя и свои увлечения, понимал, что легко и слишком быстро влюбляется. И понимал, что теряет интерес и остывает так же быстро. Но чтобы это случилось как можно скорее и легче, ему нужно получить объект своей любви. С этим имелись некоторые трудности, потому что Чонин ни разу не дал ни единого намёка на то, что он мог играть за ту же «команду».

Конечно, существовала продуманная система знаков, позволявшая узнавать своих. Иногда в ней не было необходимости, особенно для определённой категории геев, но все остальные ею пользовались. Можно скрывать от всех свои предпочтения — Чанёль именно так и поступал, но жить и знать, что ты обречён на одиночество, — безрадостно. Поэтому Чанёль пользовался системой знаков за стенами отделения, вне ресторана матери и вне общежития. Это позволяло ему всегда находить ребят, которые, как минимум, радовались возможности провести ночь с кем-нибудь вместе. Несмотря на это, Чанёль чаще всего влюблялся в обычных парней, не геев, страдал, плакался в ближайшие жилетки, мучился от безответной любви, внезапно исцелялся от неё и... Чаще всего это проходило по сценарию «клин клином вышибают».

— Если ты влюбился в натурала, вали в ночной клуб и постарайся влюбиться в гея. После пары бурных ночей всё пройдёт, и ты снова станешь нормальным и адекватным членом этого грёбаного общества, — разложил сам для себя всё по полочкам Чанёль. В конце концов, будь Чонин геем, он бы хоть как-то намекнул и где-то прокололся. Не намекнул и не прокололся. И выглядел при этом как мечта всего женского населения Пусана, пресловутый «красавец с юга». На проститутке работало отлично: она ему активно строила глазки, пока он пытался разминировать её бюстик. С другой стороны, Чонин смог-таки бюстик разминировать так, чтобы ошмётки этого бюстика не украсили вокзальный декор. И это давало пусть призрачную, но надежду на наличие в сущности Чонина определённой — хотя бы крошечной — голубоватости.

Хотя всё это в той же степени могло указывать просто на высокий профессионализм и умение сосредотачиваться на цели.

Чанёль покосился на своего «маленького друга» и решил, что жирно будет, а умение выдерживать характер — это достоинство и вообще добродетель. Нефиг тешить плоть. Не заслужил.

Утром сонный Чанёль вполз в ванную, притормозил напротив унитаза, зевнул, зажмурился и начал со спокойной совестью отливать. Далеко не сразу он разобрал, что в ванной слышно не только журчание, но и жужжание.

Чанёль лениво повернул голову к зеркалу и приоткрыл левый глаз. Вспомнил, что как-то совершенно забыл, что отныне живёт не один, после чего вытаращил оба глаза на невозмутимого Чонина. Тот повернулся спиной к зеркалу, продолжая жужжать электробритвой и демонстрируя Чанёлю наполовину обнажённое смуглое тело. Шея, плечи, гладкие пластины мышц на груди, аккуратные тёмные соски, пресловутые кубики, косые мышцы на животе, удивительно красивые руки, несмотря на заметно проступающие жилы.

— Мимо льёшь, — бесцеремонно заметил Чонин раздражающе высокомерным тоном. — Или у тебя с утра с прицелом всегда проблемы?

— Не твоё дело, — глухо буркнул Чанёль, закончил шустро и постарался убрать с чужих глаз всё, что не предназначалось для демонстрации. Полез за зубной щёткой и невольно обратил внимание на странное движение Чонина. Чанёль через минуту всё понял: Чонин пытался спрятать от него тот самый рубец, который он уже видел накануне. Похоже, рассчитывал освободить ванную до прихода Чанёля, поэтому не озаботился накинуть футболку.

— Не напрягайся, в зеркале всё отлично видно, — хмуро «порадовал» он Чонина и выудил из стаканчика щётку. — Чем это тебя так? Это ведь поэтому ты сюда приехал?

Чонин промолчал, выключил бритву и принялся её чистить, правда, теперь уже не пытался спрятаться. Чанёль покосился на рубец и предположил:

— Огнестрельное? На слепое проникающее не похоже. Скорее уж, как будто сквозное, только...

— Не думаю, что это интересно, — перебил его Чонин. Говорил спокойно, лицо оставалось холодным, а пальцы двигались размеренно, без суетливости, но Чанёль всё равно чувствовал неприязнь, гнев и раздражение. Они прятались в низком — обманчиво мягком — голосе, но кололи, как острые иголки или стеклянные осколки.

— Послушай, — Чанёль присел на бортик ванны и поскрёб себя за ухом, — раз уж ты здесь, чтобы нормально долечиться, то разумнее сказать, чего ждать всем прочим. Например, вчера у тебя что-то явно болело, когда мы брали такси. И что делать, если болеть будет сильнее намного? Что можно, а что нельзя? Ну вдруг? Знаешь, мне бы не хотелось по незнанию сделать тебе хуже. Поэтому тут вот ты ошибаешься. Это интересно.

Чонин положил бритву в коробку и закрыл шкафчик, натянул футболку, после чего свинтил крышку с лосьона. По ванной пополз уже знакомый Чанёлю аромат.

— Просто бывает резкая боль при скачках температуры или если долго таскать что-то тяжёлое. Однажды пройдёт.

Весь день они провели в отделении вместе. Этот день позволил Чанёлю убедиться в собственных слабостях — он не мог выкинуть Чонина из головы и не мечтать, когда тот торчал буквально у него перед носом. Как красный флаг в разгар корриды посреди арены. Кроме того, Чонин доводил его до белого каления своим высокомерием и язвительностью. И точностью. Чонин настолько скрупулёзно следовал правилам, что выбешивал Чанёля за жалкие три секунды.

Правила и внутренний распорядок он соблюдал от и до, видите ли, а на формальности болт забил с ходу и без сомнений. Что это вообще?

С того самого дня Чанёль предпочитал давать Чонину небольшие задания в разных частях города. Он специально подробно расписывал все детали и дорогу, а дальше предоставлял Чонину возможность разбираться самому. Так было проще. Хотя бы Чанёлю. На каждое его задание Чонин убивал день. Уезжал утром, возвращался вечером, писал отчёт и сдавал Чанёлю.

Отчёты составлялись обычно в двух экземплярах: официальный и внутренний. Для официального имелся свой бланк, там заполнялись лишь определённые строки и проставлялись галочки в нужных местах. Дата, подпись — и всё отлично. Внутренний писался от руки и сдавался непосредственному начальнику.

Чанёль никак не мог быть начальником Чонина и в этой роли он пока выступал условно как опытный и местный коллега, который вводил в курс дел приезжего новичка. Только поэтому отчёты Чонина ложились на стол Чанёля. Только поэтому в ближайшее время эти отчёты читал и проверял именно Чанёль.

Каждое утро Чанёль отправлял Чонина куда подальше, садился на стул и придвигал к себе листы с ровными строками. Сильный нажим, чёткие знаки хангыля, такие же резкие, как черты лица Чонина. «Столичный бирюк», как прозвали Чонина коллеги Чанёля, отличался умом и сообразительностью. Далеко не всегда он действовал так, как стал бы действовать Чанёль, но он неизменно добивался нужного результата и выполнял поручения Чанёля так, что и при желании не прикопаешься.

Бирюком его прозвали за отстранённость, потому что Чонин ни с кем особо не сближался. Ну и за взгляд, конечно же. Людям под его взглядом обычно становилось не по себе. И многие при этом предпочитали не помнить, что Чонин иногда мог громко и заразительно смеяться, ослеплять широкими искренними улыбками и никогда никому не отказывал в помощи. Просто все эти наглядные демонстрации в самом деле случались редко — Чонин плохо сходился с людьми.

Сначала Чанёль думал, что Чонин сам виноват, потом изменил своё мнение. Чонин всего лишь производил впечатление намного более зрелого человека, чем был на самом деле. Он казался всем вокруг чересчур серьёзным и «тяжеловесным», суровым и требовательным, придающим большее значение работе, чем следовало бы. То есть, Чонин даже с позиции любого нормального корейца казался больным на голову трудоголиком. И он казался при этом амбициозным человеком, стремящимся добиться многого своим трудом.

Определение «столичный» прилипло из-за холодности и высокомерия Чонина, и его вида — он всегда выглядел стильным, даже в старых потёртых джинсах и тёплом свитере. В то, что Чонин смотрит на всех свысока, верили все поголовно. Даже Чанёль. Хотя Чанёль в действительности считал Чонина в большей степени гордецом, чем человеком, презирающим всех вокруг. Скрытным гордецом.

Чонин никогда ничего не рассказывал о себе сам. Всё, что Чанёль знал о нём, он выяснил либо с помощью наблюдений, либо с помощью прямых и веских вопросов, на которые Чонин должен был хоть что-то ответить.

 

 

 

 

**3\. Дебют Пак Чанёля в роли преступника**

 

 

Чанёль избегал Чонина две недели. Сам себе он твердил каждый день, что вовсе не избегает Чонина, просто не хочет навязываться.

Каждое утро они вставали с разницей в полчаса, перекусывали и ехали в отделение. Чанёль нагружал Чонина поручениями и отправлял в самостоятельное «плавание», сам же читал отчёты, подолгу задерживая взгляд на ровных строках и внимательно изучая почерк Чонина. К вечеру Чонин возвращался, писал всё те же отчёты, оставлял на столе Чанёля. И они вместе отправлялись домой. Пересекались лишь во время ужина, чтобы после залечь в спячку в разных комнатах.

Наверное, всё это в большей степени угнетало именно Чанёля, поскольку Чонин выглядел спокойным и невозмутимым, как и всегда. Ну и, судя по всему, он любил одиночество. А точнее... Точнее, Чанёль, как и все прочие, начинал верить в то, во что верить было удобно. И тоже забывал, каким громким и ошеломляющим может быть веселье Чонина, какая у него сияющая и завораживающая улыбка, насколько он надёжный и верный, отзывчивый. Забывал, что Чонин просто трудно сходился с людьми и был слишком гордым, чтобы просить о помощи.

Существующее положение дел пришлось пересмотреть, когда капитан Бан после позорного провала при задержании в соседнем отделении распорядился ежедневно проводить тренировки по рукопашному бою. Никогда не рвавшийся в спортсмены и — уж тем более — в бойцы с какими-нибудь поясами Чанёль страдал. Потому что тренировка — это переодевание в дурацкую белую форму, которую стирать задолбаешься, тысяча и один поклон по поводу и без оного, ноющие мышцы, различные травмы, потное тело, душ и снова переодевание. Зачем и кому нужно такое количество лишних телодвижений? И чтобы эти телодвижения приносили хоть какую-то пользу в реальности, их требовалось не просто отточить, а довести до автоматизма и возвести в степень «безусловный рефлекс».

Чанёль страдал.

Чонин сиял.

И если кто-то полагал, что Чонин будет трястись над своей раной на спине, то этот кто-то здорово ошибался. Чонин спокойно зашёл в зал, попробовал босыми ступнями маты, присел на корточки и принялся наблюдать за мастером-инструктором, прищурившись, как крупная и опасная пантера. Только тогда Чанёль припомнил: «тэквондо и кикбоксинг — уровень инструктора».

Мастер в их отделении обучал их приёмам тэквондо и дзюдо, но вряд ли это могло смутить Чонина. На первом занятии Чанёль как-то не заметил, чтобы у Чонина возникали сложности. Мастер, к слову, сразу заприметил Чонина и подключил его к демонстрационным комплексам. Разумеется, это обстоятельство не прибавило любви к Чонину со стороны коллег.

Потом Чонин стал уходить куда-то по вечерам, возвращался он за четверть часа до полуночи, закрывался в ванной и после ложился спать.

В итоге Чанёль видел Чонина по утрам и днём — полтора часа на тренировках. Идеально, если бы не влюблённость Чанёля, которая проходить сама по себе не намеревалась. Вопреки всем его ожиданиям, он смотрел на Чонина, когда мог это делать безнаказанно и оставаясь незамеченным. Иногда он позволял себе помечтать и представить что-нибудь... Получалось представить лишь что-то невинное и наивно-глупое. Большее — никак. Это озадачивало. Обычно Чанёль легко выстраивал в мыслях даже скабрезные сценарии и прокручивал порой в воображении порнофильмы с участием интересующего его объекта и себя любимого. Ничего сложного в этом не было для него, ведь он прекрасно знал, что ему нравится и чего он хочет.

С Чонином это не работало. Чанёль не мог представить и нарисовать в воображении хотя бы банальный поцелуй. Он начинал себе это представлять, доходил до прикосновения к руке или щеке — и всё. И не воображение отказывало, а просто Чанёль быстро терял контроль и над воображением, и над ощущениями. Он зависал намертво при попытках представить, что испытает, когда прикоснётся к руке или щеке Чонина. Он гадал, какой будет на ощупь бронзовая кожа, казавшаяся при ярком свете ламп золотистой. Уже одно это лишало Чанёля покоя: он не понимал, как кожа может выглядеть ещё темнее в лучах солнца и золотиться при искусственном свете. Ну полный же бред!

Во время очередной поздней отлучки Чонина Чанёль пробрался в его комнату, щёлкнул выключателем и осмотрелся. Спохватившись, метнулся к входной двери и закрыл на цепочку. На всякий случай.

Вернувшись в комнату, Чанёль снова осмотрелся. Чистый пол, постель аккуратно заправлена и сверху прикрыта тонким клетчатым пледом из верблюжьей шерсти. Мама дарила точно такой же плед Чанёлю года три назад. Чанёль так и не достал его из пластиковой упаковки, сунул в шкаф и забыл, теперь вот вспомнил.

На столе у окна дремал ноутбук, а справа стопкой сложили тетради большого формата. Из пластмассового стакана торчали пять ручек и два слегка погрызенных карандаша.

Чанёль взял тетрадь с самого верха стопки и раскрыл наугад, скользнул взглядом по знакомым ровным строкам, перевернул страницу, другую. Кажется, Чонин либо составлял учебную программу, либо писал книгу о боевых искусствах. Много исторических выкладок, схематических рисунков. Чанёль сдвинул палец с уголка страницы и увидел дату. Поразмыслив немного, полистал тетрадь и открыл первую страницу. Он проверил все тетради в стопке — исписанные полностью и только начатую.

Пять полностью исписанных и одна, начатая вчера. Чонин начал писать это всё с того самого дня, как приехал в Пусан! Немногим меньше месяца прошло, а он уже столько сделал?

Чанёль торопливо сложил тетради стопкой и пристроил там, где они и были изначально. И он не представлял, как и когда Чонин успел написать всё это.

На ноутбуке Чанёль обломал зубы об пароль и раздражённо отвернулся от стола. Потянул носом воздух. Запах хвои с лёгкими нотками мандарина дразнил обоняние. Запах Чонина.

От отчаяния Чанёль распахнул створки шкафа и осмотрел скудные запасы чониновской одежды. Простота и элегантность или функциональность. Чанёль запрокинул голову, хмыкнул и вытянул руки, чтобы ухватить картонную коробку и поставить её на пол. Внутри нашлись награды, фотографии, дипломы, наградные сертификаты, лицензия телохранителя, разрешение на огнестрельное оружие, снайперское свидетельство, куча других документов рабочего профиля и благодарности за службу в отделе специального назначения.

Трудоголик. Воистину. Или человек, который не воспринимал вообще ничего, кроме своей работы. По большому счёту, Чанёль не обнаружил у Чонина никаких личных вещей, тот как будто жил исключительно своей работой. И это бесило Чанёля ещё сильнее. И совершенно не гасило его интерес к Чонину.

В коробке отыскался бархатный мешочек. Чанёль распустил шнурок и высыпал на ладонь с десяток массивных перстней-печаток. Обычные, железные, не особенно аккуратные и красивые, хотя заметно, что на разные пальцы. Он пожал плечами и ссыпал перстни обратно в мешочек. Только тогда дошло, для чего Чонин мог их использовать. В качестве кастета.

Чанёль вернул коробку на место и снова осмотрел содержимое шкафа, рассеянно выдвинул один из ящиков. Витамины, обезболивающее, эластичные и обычные бинты, упаковка пластырей, согревающая мазь для спины, крем для лица, ножницы, нитки и иголки, булавка, перекись... Что-то вроде аптечки. Ладно.

Чанёль выдвинул другой ящик и закусил губу. Нижнее бельё. Слева — аккуратно сложенное и свёрнутое — после стирки, очевидно, справа — недавно купленное и ещё в упаковках. В уголке ящика лежал бумажный цветок. Чанёль озадаченно взял его, повертел в пальцах и поднёс к носу. Хвоя и мандарин, кто бы сомневался!

Чанёль вернул цветок на место и торопливо задвинул ящик, минуту подумал и медленно приоткрыл опять. Чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши от стыда перед самим собой, Чанёль сжал пальцами трусы сочного синего цвета и вытащил их из ящика.

— Господи, я извращенец! — пробормотал Чанёль с чувством и по привычке припечатал ладонь с растопыренными пальцами к своему лицу. Ладонь с чужими трусами, между прочим. Синяя ткань оказалась мягкой и приятной на ощупь, с неизменным хвойно-мандариновым запахом.

Оклемавшись немного, Чанёль неторопливо развернул сложенные трусы и прикинул, влезет ли он в них. Мозг настойчиво посылал тревожные сигналы, сообщая, что с Чанёлем явно не всё в порядке. Но какое «в порядке», если тут любовь? Опять. То есть, в очередной раз. Хотя чужие трусы Чанёлю прежде как-то носить не доводилось. Новизна ощущений бодрила. И ощутимо накатывало возбуждение, когда Чанёль думал о том, что наденет завтра нижнее бельё Чонина.

Он сунул синие трусы в карман, задвинул ящик и закрыл шкаф. Убедился, что не оставил следов, после чего выключил свет и убрался к себе. Ему не пришло в голову, что в квартире обитают только они с Чонином. И если Чонин обнаружит недостачу, то кандидатов на роль преступника будет раз, два — и обчёлся.

Днём на тренировку Чанёль явился в тех самых синих трусах под белой формой. Ношение чужого белья, которое сидело на нём впритык, и впрямь возбуждало неслабо, но Чанёль хотя бы был в приподнятом настроении. Настроение быстро упало, когда мастер объявил, что на этом занятии они будут отрабатывать приёмы дзюдо на своих коллегах.

Чанёль приготовился к худшему и не прогадал. Мастер поставил против него Чонина.

— Не волнуйся, я постараюсь помягче, — широко улыбнулся Чонину Чанёль и отвесил неловкий поклон.

Левый уголок рта Чонина слабо дрогнул.

Поклон и расслабленная поза.

Чанёль невольно засопел, расценив поведение Чонина как пренебрежительно-высокомерное. Вот ещё. Может, Чонин и силён в тэквондо, но в дзюдо он был таким же новичком, как и Чанёль.

Чанёль деловито вытянул руку и ухватился на запястье Чонина. Под смуглой кожей ощущался внутренний жар. Чанёлю даже показалось, что он обжёг пальцы этим прикосновением. Казалось недолго, правда, потому что Чонин вдруг сделал вращение запястьем, спустя миг ухватил за запястье Чанёля сам, потом в бедро Чанёля врезалось что-то твёрдое, и лицо встретилось с потолком.

Приоткрыв глаз и проморгавшись, Чанёль осознал, что его лицо встретилось с матом, а не потолком. Он лежал на полу, прижавшись щекой к мату, а Чонин уверенно его фиксировал на месте, удерживая за заломленную руку.

— Новичкам везёт, — пробубнил Чанёль. — Меняемся?

— Конечно. — Чонин отпустил его руку и протянул левую ладонь, чтобы помочь встать. Чанёль ладонь проигнорировал и поднялся сам. Ладно, сейчас он поставит этого засранца на место. Отряд специального назначения? Ха-ха... Подумаешь!

— Нападай. Я буду нежным, не волнуйся.

На сей раз Чонин не удержался от улыбки: наклонил голову, но даже тогда умудрился ослепить Чанёля белозубым весельем. После этого Чонин сразу рванулся вперёд, ухватился за запястья Чанёля, одновременно уходя вниз и утягивая Чанёля за собой. Только Чанёль не рухнул на Чонина сверху — Чонин успел подставить ноги и упереться ему в грудь ступнями, и перекинуть Чанёля через себя. С грохотом он влетел в стенку, побарахтался на матах и помотал головой.

— Так нечестно! — возмутился он тут же, едва обрёл дар речи.

— Прости? — с недоумением вопросил Чонин и знакомо протянул руку. Чанёль отбросил его руку в сторону и поднялся сам, кряхтя от боли в плечах и спине.

— Ты меня отвлёк.

— Чем?

— Ты мне улыбался!

Чонин растерянно смотрел на него и явно не представлял, что вообще можно ответить на столь нелепое обвинение.

— Не улыбайся! — потребовал Чанёль и сжал кулаки.

Чонин с недоумением пожал плечами, сделал серьёзное лицо и жестом предложил Чанёлю атаковать. Чанёль застыл на полусогнутых, прикидывая все возможные варианты для идеальной атаки. Когда кинулся вперёд, Чонин кончиком языка провёл по нижней губе. Чанёль немедленно запнулся о собственную пятку и полетел носом вперёд. Чонин поймал его, но не притормозил, а продолжил движение, заставив оббежать пару раз вокруг себя, и отправил Чанёля на новое свидание со стенкой. Чанёль влетел в стену с ещё большим грохотом, чем в первый раз, и без сил растянулся на мате.

Ну его к чёрту. У него другие таланты. А драки — это глупо и нецивилизованно. И вообще... Зато Чанёль отлично стрелял. Даже из рогатки.

— Ты долго этим занимался? — спросил он в раздевалке у Чонина.

— Дзюдо?

— Ну вообще. Не только дзюдо.

— С восьми лет.

Чанёль спрятался за дверцей своего шкафчика, поспешно выпрыгнул из тренировочной формы и торопливо натянул серые брюки, застегнул рубашку и потрудился выглянуть в надежде увидеть полуодетого Чонина. Его ждал облом: Чонин тоже успел переодеться. Полностью.

— Слушай, я знаю, это не моё дело, но всё-таки... куда ты ходишь по вечерам?

— Да так... — Чонин закрыл шкафчик и потянулся, вскинув руки над головой. — Подрабатываю в школе тэквондо в соседнем квартале. Как младший наставник. Мне всё равно опыт нужен.

— Тебе зачем?

— Чтобы потом либо стать инструктором, либо открыть свою школу.

— Но ты и так инструктор, разве нет?

— Нет. — Чонин повернулся к нему и сунул руки в карманы брюк. — У меня уровень подготовки соответствует. Фактически я могу не заниматься вместе со всеми, потому что мне это ничего не даст, но опыта работы в качестве инструктора у меня нет. Поэтому мне нужен этот опыт. Понятно?

— Лейтенант Пак, что вы тут прохлаждаетесь? — позвал от двери капитан Бан. — Бегом в машину вместе с лейтенантом Кимом. Ограбление склада в порту. Вынесли полконтейнера автозапчастей. Разберитесь.

Чанёль и Чонин переглянулись. Для них обоих это было первое совместное дело.

Служебную машину они взяли неприметную, устроились в салоне и осмотрелись.

— Хочешь за руль? — предложил Чонину Чанёль.

— Спасибо, не стоит. Я пока не так хорошо знаю дороги и город.

Дольше всего им пришлось искать нужный контейнер и бегающего вокруг него владельца груза. Тот сбивчиво рассказал, что груз доставили вчера вечером, поэтому оставили в контейнере, чтобы приступить к разгрузке в полдень. В полдень контейнер открыли и обнаружили, что половину деталей украли.

Пока Чонин шарился внутри контейнера, Чанёль пытался выжать из владельца ещё хоть какую-нибудь информацию.

— Скажите, а все детали были в таких вот ящиках? — неожиданно вмешался в их диалог Чонин и легонько пнул деревянный ящик носком ботинка.

— Ну... да, — непонимающе ответил владелец.

— Угу. Поднимите его, — велел Чонин.

— Зачем?

— Просто поднимите.

Вместо владельца ящик поднял Чанёль. С трудом. Огромным.

— Ничего себе... — прокряхтел он, грохнув ящик обратно. И додумался до того же, до чего, как видно, додумался Чонин. Они переглянулись, Чонин едва заметно кивнул и бросил выразительный взгляд в сторону соседнего контейнера. У ворот того виднелись широкие полосы — такие обычно оставались, если ворота открывали недавно.

— Сколько всего ящиков украли? — сурово спросил у владельца Чанёль.

— Три... тридцать. Примерно.

— Хорошо. Сколько людей нужно, чтобы быстро унести тридцать таких тяжеленных ящиков, если охрана проходит мимо каждый час?

— Ну...

— И ещё грузовик, — тихо добавил Чонин. — Чтобы погрузить и увезти. Незаметно.

— Ага. И сколько воры получат за эти тридцать ящиков? Им вообще денег хватит, чтобы заплатить за кражу и грузовик? Вон тот контейнер чей? Тоже ваш? Давайте проверим, вдруг из него тоже что-то украли?

— Но...

— Видите, его явно открывали этой ночью, — добил владельца Чонин.

Разумеется, все тридцать «украденных» ящиков нашлись в соседнем контейнере.

— Ну и вот что с ним делать, а? — сокрушался Чанёль. Везти в отделение, оформлять — столько пустопорожней мороки.

— Эй, — Чонин окликнул поникшего грузовладельца, — слышал что-нибудь об опасных грузах?

— Простите?

— Взрывчатые вещества, например. Было что-нибудь такое? Не открыто, конечно же. Не просто же так ты решил рискнуть и провернуть аферу с якобы украденным грузом. Был стимул, верно? Так знаешь что-нибудь? Если знаешь и расскажешь, легко отделаешься.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**4\. Лишний на небе «ноль»**

 

 

День рождения Чанёля случился как-то внезапно даже для самого Чанёля. Он проснулся в этот день без праздничного настроения, врезался в Чонина, выходившего из ванной, буркнул вместо приветствия нечто нечленораздельное, а потом во время завтрака висел на телефоне, потому что позвонила мама и выдвинула ультиматум: либо Чанёль явится после работы в ресторан вместе с новым напарником, либо мама внезапно нагрянет в полицейское общежитие в разгар ночи и поставит всех на уши. Первый вариант был намного безопаснее и вкуснее, так что Чанёль предпочёл капитулировать, не сходя с места.

Отложив телефон в сторону, он хмуро порадовал Чонина:

— После работы мне придётся отвести тебя в мамин ресторан. Она жаждет посмотреть на тебя.

— О... Вот как, — озадаченно отозвался Чонин и опрометчиво поднёс чашку с какао к губам.

— У меня день рождения, вот она и решила убить двух...

Чонин поперхнулся и закашлялся. Придя в себя, уточнил:

— День рождения? У тебя? А раньше сказать было никак?

— Зачем?

— Не принято ходить на дни рождения без подарков.

— Уймись. Ты только узнал об этом, какой подарок?

Тем не менее Чонин куда-то сдёрнул во время обеда, а вернулся довольным.

— Что с тем делом?

— С каким?

— Помнишь русскую проститутку с миной в руках? — любезно подсказал Чонин, опустившись на стул за столом Чанёля.

— Помню. И что? Ну мало ли, что сболтнул тот придурок? Может, там и не было никакой взрывчатки? У нас ведь нет вообще ничего, с чем соваться к капитану? Чтобы нам поручили это дело, надо хоть что-то...

— Разве мину не изучили как следует? Можно попробовать сравнить образцы мины и того груза, о котором пел тот придурок.

— И что? Даже если совпадёт — мало. Кто-то мог просто доставить груз и после торговать мелкими партиями.

— Угу. Но ты просто подумай, что кто-то готов был взорвать мину в центре вокзала и принести в жертву уйму невинных людей. Я так понимаю, он просто не успел выдвинуть свои требования — вряд ли рассчитывал, что полиция управится так быстро. Но ты же не думаешь, что этим всё закончится?

Вообще-то Чанёль именно так и думал. Он по жизни был оптимистом и верил в доброе и светлое. Чонин оказался пессимистом — Чанёлю в противоположность. Хотя Чонину в принципе никогда не хватало лёгкости. Чанёль иной раз смотрел на него и изнывал от желания ляпнуть прямо на ухо: «Проще, легче, веселее. Улыбайся всё время и сияй — всё остальное само упадёт тебе в руки».

На тренировке Чанёль уже привычно полетал, пообнимался со стенами и матами, а после их с Чонином окружили в офисном помещении. Открыли шампанское, начали шумно поздравлять Чанёля, притащили тортик, нагрузили Чанёля подарками и затем отпустили на все четыре стороны.

Чанёль взял служебную машину, чтобы быстрее добраться до ресторана матери. Чонин тихо сидел рядом на пассажирском сиденье и смотрел в окно.

— Я видел.

— Что видел? — Чонин взглянул на него с искренним недоумением на лице.

— Ты даже глотка не сделал. Из бокала.

— Я не пью.

— Совсем?

— Вообще, — подтвердил Чонин и снова отвернулся к окну.

— Если человек не пьёт и не курит...

— Я курил. Когда-то, — тонко улыбнулся Чонин, продолжая смотреть в окно. — Бывает, что вспоминаю об этом иногда. Редко.

— А не пьёшь почему?

— Плохо переношу спиртное.

В салоне повисла неловкая тишина. Чонин покосился на Чанёля и вздохнул.

— Настолько плохо, что финал может быть совершенно безрадостным от одной рюмки любого напитка, который будет крепче двадцати градусов. И это не преувеличение. Надеюсь, этого достаточно, чтобы ты зря не обижался на тему того, что я якобы не желаю выпить за твоё здоровье. Могу и выпить, но кофе, например.

— Ясно, — протянул Чанёль и подумал, что это, скорее всего, правда, потому что он ни разу не видел, как Чонин пил или покупал спиртное.

Мама встретила Чанёля с распростёртыми объятиями, затискав в процессе ещё и ошеломлённого подобным приёмом Чонина. В ресторане их ждала личная кабинка с заставленным вкусностями столом. Спиртное немедленно заменили горячим шоколадом и молочным коктейлем.

— Вот. — Чонин положил перед Чанёлем чёрную вытянутую коробочку. Обычно матери и сестре Чанёля в похожих дарили браслеты.

— Что это?

— Подарок. — Чонин выразительно вскинул брови. — Не заоблачный, конечно, но, по-моему, очень на тебя похоже. И в твоём стиле. И точно пригодится, а это самое важное. Просто не люблю бесполезные подарки и вещи.

Чанёль хмыкнул, придвинул к себе коробочку, осмотрел и чуть ли не обнюхал.

— Не бойся, просто открой, — посоветовал Чонин с ослепительной улыбкой, напомнившей, что Чанёль влюблён по уши и прямо сейчас получает подарок не от кого-то там, а от человека, чьи трусы он имел наглость накануне украсть. А кража — это вообще-то преступление. Уголовно наказуемое, между прочим. Хотя вряд ли его посадят из-за трусов. То есть, могут, но для этого надо воровать трусы почаще и побольше, и у разных людей. Так сказать, рецидив, особо крупные, с отягчающими — и все дела...

— Что там? — почти шёпотом поинтересовался Чанёль, чтобы отвлёчься от игры расшалившегося воображения, сподобившегося на мысленную экранизацию судебного процесса и смертную казнь через повешение за кражу нижнего белья в особо крупных размерах.

— Открой и посмотри, — фыркнул Чонин.

Чанёль погладил тёмное покрытие, покосился на Чонина, сглотнул, зажмурился и открыл футляр. Потом приподнял одно веко, второе — и уставился во все глаза.

— Что это?

— Арлекин.

— Что?!

— Камень такой.

Чанёль глупо таращился на светлый камень, переливающийся множеством ярких цветов и оттенков. Складывалось впечатление, будто бы внутрь камня впаяли мозаику из драгоценностей. Как живая радуга внутри минерала. Смотрелось красиво и завораживающе. Почти так же, как искренняя улыбка на смуглом лице Чонина.

— Это опалесценция, видишь? Как цветная мозаика, — негромко рассказывал тем временем Чонин. — И цвета меняются. Он относится к благородным опалам. Он мягкий и хрупкий, поэтому и не кольцо, а как подвеска. У тебя на ножике кольца нет, помнишь? Вот эту штуку можно нацепить. Я специально кольцо подбирал подходящее, с мельхиоровым покрытием. Арлекин легко узнать по полихромному мозаичному рисунку. Нравится? Вообще он выглядит жутко весёлым и проказливым. Мне сказали, он символизирует... — Чонин умолк.

— Что символизирует? — вскинув голову, поинтересовался Чанёль.

— Надежду, — ещё тише договорил Чонин. — Это очень капризный и непредсказуемый камень. Если тебе покажется, что он потускнел или «высох», окуни в чистую воду. Только обязательно в чистую. Его надо беречь от грязной воды или растворов всяких — в грязи он «умирает».

Чанёль нашарил в кармане любимый ножик и аккуратно прицепил подвеску-брелок, повертел в руках.

— Всё ещё таскаешь его? Помнится, когда я тебе его подарила, ты раздразнил всех соседских мальчишек, — с лукавой улыбкой поведала мать Чанёля и поставила перед Чонином чашку с новой порцией горячего шоколада, не забыв при этом погладить гостя по голове, чем изрядно его смутила.

Вскоре они вновь остались вдвоём в кабинке и взялись за еду. Чанёль то и дело отвлекался на Чонина и натыкался на испытывающие взгляды, что казалось очень странным. Обычно Чонин выглядел или высокомерным, или погружённым в себя, но точно не изучающим других людей.

— Что-то не так? — рискнул спросить наконец Чанёль.

— Ну... — Чонин отвёл глаза, вздохнул, выудил из стаканчика салфетку и протянул Чанёлю.

— Гхм?

— Чёрт... — Чонин снова вздохнул, подался вперёд, вытянул руку и прикоснулся уголком салфетки к кончику чанёлевского носа. — Крем. С шоколадной крошкой.

— У-у-у... — смешно скосив глаза, чтобы рассмотреть собственный нос, проныл Чанёль. Чонин подавился смешком, но тут же сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой — и кое-кто окончательно лишился разума. — Раз уж мы не набираемся, может, сходим в клуб какой? Погудим и присмотрим кого, развлечёмся. Всё равно завтра никуда не надо.

— Ты... — Чонин подхватил палочками кусочек свинины и отправил в рот, съел и прижал к губам салфетку, потом повторил всё же: — Ты имеешь в виду под «присмотрим» и «погудим» кое-что... то есть, ночное? Ну... Секс?

— А у тебя с этим проблемы? — не удержался от подколки Чанёль.

Чонин откинулся на спинку стула, смерил его немного задумчивым взглядом и пожал плечами.

— До сего момента проблем не было. Мне казалось, проблемы у тебя. Я имею в виду, что мы живём в одной квартире. Довольно неудобно приводить кого-то, ведь так?

— Поэтому я предлагаю покутить вместе. И привести кого-нибудь тоже вместе. Если шуметь будут оба, это не так неловко получится. Правильно?

— Что-то в этом есть, — согласился Чонин. — Можно попробовать. Но я не знаю местных злачных мест. А ты?

— А я знаю всё! Куда ты хочешь?

— Мне всё равно, лишь бы там можно было танцевать.

— Мужчина, который танцует как бог и любит танцы, умеет отлично управляться с женщинами в постели, — строго произнесла мама Чанёля, заставив их обоих подскочить на местах от неожиданности. Чонин залился краской смущения и что-то нечленораздельно пробормотал в ответ на такой откровенный комплимент. Чанёль помрачнел, потому что женщины в постели Чонина его совершенно не устраивали — хотя бы на период его влюблённости, который изрядно подзатянулся.

— Это не комплимент. Это примета, мальчик-жаворонок, — со смешком пояснила мать Чанёля и убрала грязную посуду со стола.

— Ты ей нравишься, — счёл нужным пояснить причину материнских выходок Чанёль.

— Я всегда нравлюсь женщинам, — усмехнулся Чонин и развёл руками, дескать, кто ж виноват.

— Ладно, пойдём тогда. Я придумал, где мы гудеть будем.

Сначала Чанёль отвёз Чонина в Кванан, чтобы показать ему Кванан-тэгё длиной почти в семь с половиной километров. Этот мост в ночной тьме, украшенный огнями, выглядел... грандиозно. Два яруса моста как будто висели между водой и небом, словно дорога в иные миры. И эта дорога напоминала о легендах и небесных существах.

Чанёль так и подумал. Вслух.

— Ты знаешь, что «чонин» — это небесный хранитель, лишённый воспоминаний о своих земных страданиях? — спросил он, уставившись на профиль Чонина. Тот не отводил глаз от моста и неприкрыто любовался почти сказочным видом. Да и почему «почти»? Кванан-тэгё с этого места казался самой настоящей сказкой — Чанёль точно знал. Потому и привёз Чонина именно сюда, чтобы и не близко было, и не так далеко, а ровно столько, сколько нужно для сказочного эффекта.

— Ну спасибо, — лениво отозвался Чонин. — Это всего лишь игра слов. Во мне нет ничего небесного.

— Слишком земной?

— Даже чересчур. — Чонин бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд и вновь уделил внимание мосту. — На небе я лишний.

Чанёль нашарил в салоне термос с какао, налил в две чашки и поделился с Чонином. Они забрались на ещё тёплый капот машины и принялись молча смотреть на висящий во мраке мост.

— Тут рядом есть острова с маяком, но суть не в этом. В гаванях много плавучих заведений. Есть парочка неплохих клубов. Если тебя не смущает лёгкая качка на танцполе, конечно, — выпив половину какао из своей чашки, поделился соображениями Чанёль.

— Не смущает. — Чонин привалился спиной к лобовому стеклу и лениво поднёс к губам чашку, сделал глоток и облизнул нижнюю губу. В его глазах отражались огни Кванан-тэгё, и Чанёль сокрушённо признал, что не видел ничего красивее. А ещё подумал, что такими темпами его влюблённость может принять хронический характер. И это весьма прискорбно, потому что с Чонином ни черта не понять. Играл бы он за ту же «команду», и Чанёль легче отнёсся бы к этому. Но перспектива страдать от любви к обычному парню, для которого даже поцелуй с другим парнем — мерзость... Радужной такую перспективу не назвать.

Свой выбор они остановили на ночном клубе «Фрегат», благо, что добираться до него долго не пришлось. Когда-то это была роскошная яхта, ныне же остов яхты украсили, оборудовали верхнюю палубу под танцпол, нижнюю — под ресторан с малой сценой, ну и в нескольких каютах поставили игровые автоматы. Качка почти не ощущалась ни на верхней палубе, ни в трюме.

Чанёль выбрал столик у кормы с видом как на верхнюю палубу, так и на нижнюю. Пока они делали заказ, Чанёль прикидывал варианты. В «Фрегате» можно было с равным успехом снять как девушку на ночь, так и мальчика. Обычно он снимал мальчика. Несмотря на то, что Чанёль не мог назвать себя завсегдатаем этого местечка, его тут узнавали, но он не боялся, что Чонин может правильно всё понять. Так даже лучше. В конце концов, если Чонин заподозрит в нём гея, может и сам съехать из квартиры. И перестанет сводить кое-кого с ума.

Чанёль наблюдал за Чонином и пытался делать выводы. Получалось неважно, поскольку Чонин интересовался сразу и девушкой-танцовщицей, и парнишкой на малой сцене у шеста. Чуть позднее Чонин сам пошёл танцевать на верхнюю палубу.

Чанёль остался сидеть за столиком и пялиться на парня у шеста, того самого, что привлёк внимание Чонина. И Чанёль уже не знал, о чём ему думать. Парнишку он сам снял бы: тот отличался небольшим ростом, хорошей пластикой; с округлыми бёдрами, худой, но выглядел плотнее, чем был на самом деле, да и мордашка симпатичная. Проблема заключалась в том, что парнишку снял бы Чанёль. Для понятных целей. Но за каким чёртом этот парнишка Чонину?

Чанёль сердито плеснул себе в стакан ананасового сока, сцапал ёмкость, поднёс к губам и сделал глоток одновременно с тем, как нашёл взглядом Чонина на танцполе. И Чанёль тут же захлебнулся проклятым соком так, что тот только из ушей не полез. Чихая, кашляя и едва не плача от отчаяния, Чанёль лихорадочно вытирал лицо и стол салфетками и пялился на танцующего Чонина.

Что там мама говорила про танцующих мужчин и богов?

Чанёль огляделся и заметил, наконец, что не он один на Чонина пялился — пялились все поголовно. И люди вокруг Чонина переставали танцевать и отступали в стороны, чтобы не мешать ему и смотреть на него.

Чанёль ни черта не знал о танцах и понятия не имел, как люди вообще могут танцам учиться. Ещё он не знал, учился ли танцам Чонин, но это было неважно. Какая разница, учился или нет, если на него хотелось смотреть каждый миг? Чтобы не пропустить ни кусочка из той истории, что он рассказывал своими движениями. Чонин танцевал под какую-то композицию на английском языке. Чанёль ни слова не понимал, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что песня о любви, и мог даже рассказать детали этой немного грустной истории. Всё это — благодаря танцу Чонина.

Каждое движение Чонина сочетало в себе плавность воды и порывистость огня, негу и страсть, ненависть и любовь, силу и мягкость. Ноль — это совершенство, так считали ещё в древности. Ноль — граница между противоположностями. Чанёль прежде не особо задумывался над этим, хотя часто сталкивался с истинными понятиями «ноля» во время учёбы. Особенно большое значение придавали термину «ноль» в искусстве. Чанёль впервые видел «ноль» и понимал, что именно видит, только сейчас.

Он не помнил, как выбрался из-за стола и подошёл ближе к танцполу, чтобы не упустить ничего. Он смотрел на Чонина, как все прочие, но при этом отличался от них. Потому что он добровольно шагнул навстречу этим чарам или паутине: понимал, что влюблён, но позволял себе ещё больше увязнуть в этой влюблённости, срывал с сердца один защитный слой за другим, обнажая собственную суть и делая себя уязвимым — для Чонина.

Потому что Чанёлю гораздо больше хотелось обнять Чонина, сберечь это пламя, живущее внутри странного парня с пугающим взглядом, удержать в своих ладонях и под их защитой, закрыть от ветра и не дать погаснуть.

Никогда.

Влажные от пота тёмные волосы липли ко лбу Чонина, и он даже не смахивал их в сторону. Да и зачем? Он танцевал с закрытыми глазами и, казалось, вовсе не подозревал, что на него все смотрят.

На фоне его танца и его истории музыка походила на шёпот. Можно было признать, что он производил слишком уж сильное впечатление, а можно было просто принять его таким, настоящим. Чанёль выбрал второй вариант и пришёл к выводу, что ему уже всё равно, кого именно Чонин предпочитал видеть в своей постели — это ничего не меняло. Чанёль мало восторга испытывал от платонических отношений, но если деваться некуда...

Некуда. Ему — некуда уж точно.

 

 

 

 

**5\. Теория расчёта размера члена «на глазок»**

 

 

Чонин остановился только тогда, когда отзвучала последняя нота композиции. Небрежно смахнул со лба волосы, распахнул глаза, походя затопив Чанёля их счастливым сиянием, повёл плечами, разминая мышцы, и тогда лишь осознал, что оказался в центре всеобщего внимания. Скулы слабо окрасились румянцем, опущенные ресницы приглушили сияние глаз.

Чонин неловко сунул руки в карманы брюк и поспешил убраться с танцпола в тёмный угол с их столиком. Туда они добрались одновременно. Оба сразу схватились за графин с соком. И уставились друг на друга, едва осознали, что их пальцы переплелись на ручке графина. Чонин успел раньше, поэтому ладонь Чанёля оказалась поверх его ладони.

Горячее, твёрдое. Чанёль отчётливо ощущал под рукой точёные угловатые фаланги, твёрдость. Собственная кожа казалась куда прохладнее.

— Извини, — быстро произнёс он и отдёрнул руку. Прикасаться к Чонину... Он не мог, не сейчас.

Чонин молча взял его стакан, налил порцию сока, затем плеснул сок в свой стакан и поставил графин на место. Чанёль кивком поблагодарил его за заботу и тут же занялся соком, чтобы ничего не говорить. Когда человек пьёт, он может молчать и не искать оправданий своему молчанию. Удобно.

Чанёль покосился на Чонина, проследил за его взглядом и снова наткнулся на того самого парня, что недавно изгибался у шеста. Чонин медленно потягивал сок и рассматривал предмет своего интереса точно так же, как обычно это делал Чанёль, когда оценивал подходящие к ночи кандидатуры.

Чонин неожиданно повернул голову. Тешить себя иллюзиями, будто бы он не понял, что Чанёль на него пялился, было бы глупо.

— Уже положил на него глаз? — бросился в атаку Чанёль и кивнул в сторону заинтересовавшего Чонина парня.

— Ты, я так понимаю, тоже, — продемонстрировал в ответ собственную осведомлённость Чонин. И когда только успел?..

— И чем он тебя зацепил?

Чонин пожал плечами, вновь потянулся за графином и долил себе в стакан ещё сока.

Чанёль задумчиво разглядывал того парня пару минут, потом негромко предположил:

— Маленький и тонкий член?

Чонин торопливо отнял от губ стакан и стёр сладкие капли с подбородка.

— Ты хочешь это обсудить? — придя в себя, насмешливо уточнил он.

— Не вижу в этой теме ничего плохого, а ты?

— Как хочешь. — Чонин пожал плечами, но не потрудился спрятать ехидную улыбку. — Говорят, такие вещи можно определить по размеру ступни.

— Фигня, — отмахнулся Чанёль. — У моего прадеда были крошечные для мужчины кисти и ступни, а ни одной юбки не пропустил и пользовался славой отменного любовника. Не штука у него, конечно, была, в пределах нормы.

— Просто пользоваться умел хорошо, видимо, — подсказал Чонин и спрятал усмешку за стаканом с соком.

— Вообще говорят, что если у мужчины полные и... пухлые... губы, — Чанёль задержал взгляд на влажно блестевших от сока губах Чонина, — то это верный признак, что...

— И чего же это верный признак? — Чонин наклонил голову к правому плечу и посмотрел прямо на Чанёля.

Чёрт возьми, он, что же, резко перешёл к флирту? Чанёлю уже казалось, что он спит и видит сон.

— Это верный признак, что у такого мужчины толстый и точно не маленький член. Хочешь сказать, ты этого не знал?

— Вообще-то нет. Дома другим способом пользовались.

— Каким? — Чанёль заинтересованно подвигал бровями.

— Так хочешь знать?

— Конечно. Любопытно же.

Чонин закинул ногу на ногу, удобнее перехватил пальцами стакан и слабо улыбнулся.

— Определить можно по пальцам и носу. Например.

— Это как?

— У тебя длинные пальцы и длинный нос, значит, член немного длиннее, чем в норме бывает. Но точно не толстый.

— Почему? — заволновался Чанёль из-за такой подозрительной осведомлённости.

— Потому что... — Чонин выразительно прикоснулся пальцем к кончику носа собственного. — Разницу видишь?

— А-а-а!.. — До Чанёля дошло. — Значит, у тебя всё-таки толстый. А что с длиной? Я бы не сказал, что у тебя очень уж длинные пальцы или нос.

— Длина в норме. — Чонин тронул лёгкую горбинку на носу и снова улыбнулся. — Но вообще я бы посоветовал определять такие вещи опытным путём. На практике.

— Я бы не отказался, — едва слышно пробормотал Чанёль, уткнувшись в стакан. Выдержав с минуту, он всё же спросил напрямик: — Стало быть, предпочитаешь парней?

— Не совсем. — Чонин поменял ноги. Чёртики в его глазах пагубно влияли как на кровеносную систему Чанёля, так и на работу лёгких: сердце то колотилось, то замирало, и с трудом удавалось делать вдохи и выдохи вовремя и в свой черёд.

— То есть?

— В данной ситуации тот парень просто лучший для меня вариант. Вот и всё.

Чанёль запустил мозги, проанализировал ситуацию и ответы и сообразил: Чонин играл сразу за две «команды».

— Танцовщица не понравилась?

— Можно и так сказать. Мне нравятся... немного необычные девушки. Такие редко попадаются.

— То есть, парни всё же нравятся больше? — предположил с надеждой Чанёль.

— Сейчас вернусь. — Чонин поднялся с места и вышел из-за стола, потом сделал шаг назад и наклонился к уху Чанёля, опалил горячим дыханием и даже коснулся губами. — На твоём месте я бы волновался о собственной заднице, а не пускал слюни на чужую. Ты явно себя недооцениваешь.

Чонин медленно выпрямился и убрёл в сторону служебных помещений, пока Чанёль сидел в прострации. Не то чтобы его шокировали слова Чонина, но да, на его пятую точку покушались очень редко. Так редко, что он совершенно к подобному не привык. Вообще было, но довольно давно, ещё во времена учёбы, на первом курсе.

Ныне же картина складывалась не беспросветная, но сложная. Чонин недвусмысленно намекнул, что мечтать не запрещено, однако чётко обозначил свои намерения. Чанёль пока не представлял, чем же ему ответить. С одной стороны, его радовало то обстоятельство, что он в силах заинтересовать Чонина и может рассчитывать на взаимность. С другой стороны, несколько озадачивало иное обстоятельство — ещё никто не планировал добиваться и покорять его. Ну и на тот случай, когда монета становилась на ребро — вообще-то Чанёль уже влюбился, Чонину там особо нечего было покорять, разве что чисто символически поднять флаг над замком в знак полной победы.

Чонин вернулся к столику в компании того самого парнишки, на которого положили глаз они оба. Парнишка велел называть себя Пончиком и устроился за столом между Чонином и Чанёлем. Чанёль взял ему выпивку, но Пончик отказался пить один.

— Придётся тебе пить за двоих, — широко улыбнулся Чонин. — Я сяду руль тогда, не волнуйся. Только помни, мера — это чудесная вещь.

Они взяли с собой часть заказа через полчаса и решили в самом деле продолжить дома. За руль сел Чонин и доставил всех в целости и сохранности к общежитию. Чанёля слегка штормило, но только слегка. По пути до квартиры он успел позажимать немного Пончика, но без особого энтузиазма. Даже под алкогольным флёром очарование Чонина оставалось мощным, как и его власть над желаниями Чанёля. О физиологии Чанёль вспоминал тогда лишь, когда Пончик прибегал к своим профессиональным навыкам.

Пончик быстро освоился на новом месте, деловито накрыл на стол в комнате Чанёля и принёс стаканы. Пили они вдвоём, Чонин наблюдал за ними и потягивал неизменный сок из высокого бокала. Всё, что было дальше, смешалось для Чанёля в пёстрый ком из жалких обрывков и мутных картинок. Похоже, он несколько не угадал с «мерой».

Проснулся Чанёль с тяжёлой и раскалывающейся на части головой.

Проснулся в кровати Чонина.

Вместе с Чонином.

Приподнявшись на локте, Чанёль ошарашенно пялился на спокойное лицо с резкими чертами, потом медленно перевёл взгляд на ладонь, покоившуюся на его груди, и едва не скатился с кровати, когда обнаружил, что их ноги под одеялом переплетены, из одежды нет ничего вообще, а кое у кого беспричинный стояк.

Чонин сонно вздохнул, немного сдвинул ногу, зажатую между бёдрами Чанёля, твёрдо надавил ладонью на его грудь, заставив плюхнуться обратно на матрас, и прислонился лбом к его плечу. Чанёль моргнул и осторожно повернул голову. Бессмысленно таращился на спутанные тёмные волосы, щекотавшие его плечо, и напряжённо пытался вспомнить, что ж ночью-то было. Просунутая между его бёдер нога Чонина служила отличным поводом для тихой паники. Неужели они?..

Чёрт. Что ж ночью-то было?

Чанёль зажмурился и постарался мысленно отмотать плёнку воспоминаний на нужный промежуток времени.

Так, они пили с Пончиком, Чонин наблюдал, потом... Потом Чанёль ничего не помнил. До яркой картинки — полностью обнажённое смуглое тело со знакомым рубцом справа на спине. К этому телу прижималось другое, со светлой кожей и аппетитными формами. Пончик. В ушах отдалённым эхом прозвучали громкие стоны Пончика. Потом у Чанёля был очередной провал в памяти до новой непристойной сцены, на сей раз помимо Пончика в ней участвовал Чанёль. И Чанёль помнил, что Чонин смотрел на них — сидел в кресле, забравшись в него с ногами, и смотрел. Всё.

Чанёль напрягал память и так, и эдак, но больше ничего вспомнить не смог. Голова по-прежнему болела зверски. И не только голова, как заметил с ужасом Чанёль. У него всё болело. Вообще. И задница — тоже. Особенно мощно — копчик.

— Хорошо поспал? — раздался над ухом хриплый спросонья, но отлично пропитанный ироничными нотками голос Чонина.

— Гм... Слушай...

— Пончик получил своё и сразу ушёл — если ты об этом. Нет, по пьяни ты ничего не натворил криминального, хотя не могу сказать, что не пытался.

— А я... — Чанёль сглотнул. — Какого чёрта я тут сплю?

— А ты не помнишь? — Чонин упёрся локтями в подушку и подставил кулаки под подбородок. Смотрел на Чанёля сверху вниз и улыбался с раздражающе коварным видом.

Улыбался припухшими от поцелуев губами. Между прочим.

— Н-нет... Так почему я сплю тут? Мы... ну то есть... ты... как бы мы это?..

Чонин молчал и продолжал улыбаться. Чанёль не выдержал, взвился, свалив Чонина на простыни и прижав как следует. Улыбаться тот перестал, просто лежал на спине и прямо смотрел на Чанёля. И продолжал молчать.

Чанёль моргнул, различив розоватые пятна на скулах Чонина, едва не застонал от отчаяния, осознав, что его собственные уши начинают предательски гореть. Он отпрянул и уселся на кровати спиной к Чонину.

— Иди к чёрту... — устало бросил через плечо. — Поверить не могу, что переспал с тобой по пьяни. Вот позорище!

— Вообще-то, — начал рассказывать за его спиной Чонин и сладко потянулся, — ты пытался съехать по перилам лестницы, чтобы зачем-то догнать Пончика. А, да! Ты что-то вопил эдакое, будто бы тебе мало. Разумеется, твоя координация после щедрых возлияний оставляла желать лучшего, и ты закономерно хлопнулся попой об пол, когда перила кончились. Спасибо, кстати.

— За что? — вытаращил глаза на Чонина Чанёль.

— За основательно пополненный запас нецензурных выражений. С другой стороны, обидно. Я всегда полагал, что умею ругаться, но ты меня посрамил. Так вот, мне пришлось тащить тебя домой буквально на собственном горбу и удерживать тебя от кучи необдуманных и спонтанных поступков. Когда мы добрались до твоей кровати, ты пытался кому-то в чём-то признаться. Получалось так паршиво, что тебе стало дурно. Буквально. Это та самая причина, по которой ты в свою кровать попасть в итоге не смог. Пришлось лезть в мою. Идея была не очень, потому что ты стал домогаться.

— Что?!

В памяти Чанёля тут же всплыло мутное видение: он вёл губами по бронзовой коже на груди Чонина и сжимал коленями узкие бёдра. И...

— В общем, ты мне там собирался что-то рассказать, но не успел. Домогался ты быстрее, чем управлялся с заплетающимся языком.

— И мы... И я... То есть, ты... — Чанёль сглотнул и уставился на Чонина в ожидании дальнейшего рассказа о ночных непотребствах.

— Расслабься, — едва заметно улыбнулся Чонин, подложил руки под голову и прикрыл глаза. — Это были просто пальцы.

— Что?!

— Ты сегодня удивительно скучный и однообразный. Что да что... Это были просто мои пальцы — ничего больше. Не знаю, можно ли после этого считать, что мы, как ты выразился, переспали. Тебе, безусловно, очень понравилось, но лично мне вообще ничего не перепало, так что я склонен дать отрицательный ответ. Ты огорчён?

— А у меня нет повода? — возмутился Чанёль. Попытки переварить всё сказанное пока не увенчались успехом. — Ты мне заявляешь, что засунул в меня пальцы, я от этого кончил и теперь валяюсь в твоей постели в то время, как у тебя беспричинный утренний стояк. И я после этого не должен смущаться или огорчаться?

— Во-первых, уже полдень. — Чонин указал на часы на стене, потом неожиданно приподнялся, поймал пальцами подбородок Чанёля и прижался губами к его губам. Без спешки и напора, с уверенной мягкостью, проходясь кончиком языка по кромке зубов и проскальзывая дальше, чтобы потревожить лёгкими касаниями язык Чанёля и приласкать чувствительную кожицу нёба. Столь же внезапно Чонин отпрянул и сверкнул своей особенной улыбкой. — Во-вторых, стояк, как видишь, определённо не беспричинный. Я в душ.

Чонин скатился с кровати и исчез за дверью раньше, чем Чанёль успел прийти в себя и обозначить своё нынешнее самочувствие хоть каким-нибудь более или менее уместным междометием.

Копчик, тем не менее, ныл, как сволочь. И стоило Чанёлю пошевелиться, как тело укололо болью. Видимо, неплохо он так полетал с перил. Кое-как выбравшись из-под одеяла, Чанёль обременил себя задачей «найди свои шмотки». Не нашёл, сунулся в свою комнату и достал из шкафа старые джинсы и растянутую полосатую футболку, в таком виде прогулялся к холодильнику, распахнул и малость подвис, соображая, чего же он хочет. Ничего не хотел, поскольку голова болела, копчик ныл, и переспать с Чонином никак не вышло. А пальцы...

— Чуть-чуть не считается, — вдохнул Чанёль и смахнул с блюдца ломтик соевого сыра, потом обнаружил на нижней полке одинокий банан и сцапал его. — Зато поцелуй...

Закрыв холодильник, Чанёль кое-как пристроился боком на подоконнике, дабы не потревожить копчик, высвободил банан из плена шкурки, откусил и принялся задумчиво жевать мякоть, показавшуюся ему совершенно безвкусной. Наверное, из-за того проклятого поцелуя — Чонин как будто спалил к чёрту все вкусовые рецепторы на языке Чанёля и...

Из задумчивости Чанёля вывел странный шум, донёсшийся из ванной.

 

 

 

 

**6\. Список фетишей Пак Чанёля**

 

 

Чанёль соскочил с подоконника и кинулся к двери ванной, распахнул — благо, что жил он один, поэтому в замках для этого помещения никогда не нуждался, да и Чонин никогда ничего по этому поводу не говорил. Видно же — свет горит, значит, кто-то внутри есть, свет не горит, значит, внутри никого. Всё просто.

Сейчас внутри был Чонин, и Чанёль не на шутку перепугался, увидев его лежащим на дне ванны и накрытым содранной с лески жёлтой шторкой. Похоже, Чонин ухватился за шторку, когда то ли потерял равновесие, то ли ему стало плохо, вот и сорвал ту шторку к чёртовой матери.

А ещё вниз падали красные капли, раскрашивали воду алым, чтобы раствориться в ней потом без следа.

Чонин опирался на левый локоть, под которым вода тоже заметно покраснела. Правой рукой смахнул тяжёлую от влаги чёлку в сторону, и Чанёль разглядел рассечённую бровь и довольно глубокую ранку на лбу. Немного левее и чуточку пониже... Думать об этом не хотелось совершенно.

Чонин кое-как сел, тронул пальцами правое бедро, пробежался до колена, потом размял голень и лодыжку, ступню, двинулся обратно к бедру и сильно потёр ладонями.

— Какого чёрта? — опасно тихим голосом спросил Чанёль, разглядывая завёрнутого в шторку Чонина.

— Всё в порядке, — едва слышно отозвался тот, так и не взглянув на Чанёля. А Чанёль таращился на склонённую голову, на бронзовую кожу, разрисованную красными узорами, и не знал, хочет он убить на месте этого придурка или обнять и спрятать от всего мира.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? Что тут вообще нормального, когда ты гремишь костями и поливаешь тут всё кровью?

— Всё в порядке, — твёрдо повторил Чонин, выпутался из шторки, потёр правую ногу ладонями и попытался встать.

Ну да, как же, ага. Он тут же опустился обратно и непроизвольно поморщился.

— Я прям воочию вижу этот твой порядок, — не поленился брызнуть ядом Чанёль и полез в шкафчик. — А теперь честно — какого чёрта?

— Никакого.

— Дело в твоей...

— Иногда нога немеет, — резко перебил его Чонин и умолк надолго. Чанёль успел достать всё необходимое из шкафчика и пристроиться рядом с ванной. Прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к упрямому подбородку Чонина и прижал пропитанную перекисью вату к ссадине на лбу. Посмотрел в тёмные глаза и понял, что недавние три слова дались Чонину с большим трудом. Как и все последующие.

— Всё в порядке, правда. Нога сейчас намного реже подводит. Скоро и вовсе должно пройти. Это бывает... из-за перепадов температуры. Может иногда болеть, по той же причине. Ну и если тяжести таскать много. Я говорил.

— Ты не говорил, — возразил ему Чанёль.

— Говорил, — упёрся Чонин.

— Нет. Про ногу — не говорил. И не говорил, что можешь вот так вот... свалиться. Слушай, тебе точно разрешили вернуться на службу и заниматься этими твоими дзюдо и прочей фигнёй?

— Точно! — Чонин вывернулся из его рук, сердито отстранился, но Чанёль вернул его обратно. — Перестань...

— Нет, это ты перестань. — Чанёль мстительно прижал вату к рассечённой брови. Чонин зашипел от неожиданности и зажмурился. — Прости-прости...

Чанёль не придумал ничего лучше, чем глупо подуть на ранку.

— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался с ошарашенным видом Чонин.

— Пытаюсь снять боль, придурок... Локоть покажи. Да не этот, левый давай! Куда?! Сюда давай! Что ты ещё себе расшиб?

— Я сам могу...

— Я вижу, ага. А с ногой как быть? Что в таких случаях надо делать?

— Да я сам могу...

— Заткнись! Так что с ногой делать? Ну что ты молчишь?

— Ты сам сказал, чтобы я заткнулся!

— Не надо понимать меня буквально! И с каких пор ты меня слушаешься?

— Иди к чёрту!

— Так что с ногой?

Воцарилась тишина, которую нарушало лишь сдвоенное сердитое сопение и шум льющейся из крана воды. Потом Чонин всё же соизволил ответить:

— Дело не в ноге. Сама нога в полном порядке. Это из-за раны, такие вот... последствия. Вчера после танцев почти сразу на холодный воздух выскочил, вот и...

— Согревающая мазь и массаж? — предположил Чанёль, закончив с перекисью и художественным наклеиванием пластырей на Чонина. — Давай сюда руку...

Чанёль помог ему подняться и выбраться из ванны, поспешно завернул в полотенце, чтобы спрятать как можно больше чониновского тела от собственных глаз, и отвёл в комнату. Сгрузил его на кровать, сбегал за мазью и остановился рядом.

Чонин сидел на кровати и недоверчиво смотрел на Чанёля.

— Ну что?

— Ты же не собираешься...

— Вообще-то именно это и собираюсь сделать.

— Знаешь, это просто глупо, — поведал ему Чонин с тяжёлым вздохом то, что прекрасно знали они оба. — Я в курсе твоих планов и ожиданий, но вряд ли чем-то могу тебе помочь. К тому же, как видишь, я далёк от идеала и практически разваливаюсь на части.

— Каких ещё планов и ожиданий? — заволновался Чанёль, выхватив самое ценное из фразы и пропустив всё остальное мимо ушей.

— Тех, в которых ты признавался ночью. По-моему, у тебя какое-то чересчур возвышенное представление о моей скромной персоне. Видишь? Никакой я не небесный хранитель. И даже не гей, уж прости.

— Что? Как это не гей? — возмутился Чанёль, продолжая слушать Чонина избирательно.

— В клубе до тебя, вроде, дошло.

— А-а-а... — Чанёль вспомнил и кивнул, деловито скрутил колпачок с тюбика. — Да, я помню, что ты би. Но это детали, на самом деле. Ложись на живот.

— Детали? Как мило... — сердито буркнул Чонин, но всё же вытянулся на кровати. Чанёль выдавил из тюбика нужное количество мази и принялся растирать между ладонями, согревая. Окинул внимательным взглядом спину Чонина и обёрнутые полотенцем узкие бёдра.

— Полотенце сдвинь немного.

— В твоих устах это звучит...

— Перестань, я тебя умоляю, — попросил Чанёль и наклонился к Чонину, коснувшись поясницы влажными из-за мази ладонями. Смуглая кожа под его руками красиво заблестела, потом стала постепенно краснеть.

Чонин молчал, пока Чанёль разминал его спину и поясницу, осторожно гладил рубец справа, накрывал его ладонью и отогревал.

— Лучше?

— Да. — Спустя пару долгих минут Чонин тихо добавил: — Спасибо.

Чанёль снова прошёлся ладонями по пояснице, сдвинул их выше, разминая мышцы. Смотрел он при этом на плечи Чонина и шею, к которой липли влажные тёмные пряди. Он мысленно представил себе слегка заросшего Чонина и Чонина с короткой стрижкой. Последний вариант функциональнее, но Чанёлю нравились длинноватые завитки, липнущие к смуглой шее, и спадающая на глаза густая чёлка.

Добравшись до плеч Чонина, Чанёль удовлетворённо вздохнул. Плечи Чонина входили в его личный список фетишей.

Честно говоря, до встречи с Чонином никакого такого списка у Чанёля не существовало. Список появился именно после встречи и постоянно пополнялся.

И вот — эти вот чониновские плечи захватили местечко в самом начале списка. Вокруг Чанёля хватало парней с такими же широкими плечами, но только у одного Чонина очертания плеч были... такими безупречными. Сильная и гибкая шея, твёрдые мышцы, плавные линии и переходы. Чанёль пальцами левой руки повторил всю эту безупречность от шеи до левого плеча, повёл обратно, накрыл ладонью твёрдый выступ — между ключицей и плечевым суставом. Специально узнавал у экспертов-медиков, как называется эта штука. Штука называлась так же красиво, как выглядела — у Чонина. Акромион. И Чанёлю было наплевать, пристрастен он или нет — он просто медленно умирал от невыносимого желания прикоснуться губами к этому сексуальному фрагменту. И прикоснулся — к впадинке между ключицей и акромионом. Губами.

Сначала он жил одними ощущениями, и только потом осознал, что он, собственно, делает. Чанёль отпрянул и даже отдёрнул руки. Ждал ядовитых выпадов в свой адрес, но напрасно, потому что Чонин уснул. Уснул до того, как Чанёль коснулся губами его плеча.

Чанёль набросил на спящего одеяло, на ощупь отыскал край полотенца и потянул к себе, оставив Чонина под одеялом обнажённым. Устремив взгляд на левую половину смуглого лица — правая тонула в подушке, Чанёль пытался понять, почему Чонин согласился уехать из Сеула в город, где у него никого не было. И уехать в таком вот состоянии, когда ему явно нужны помощь и забота.

Чонин сам сказал, что он из Южной Чолла, значит, мог перевестись в любой другой город, где у него жили родственники, которые о нём позаботились бы. Но он вместо этого заявился в Пусан, где оставался в полном одиночестве.

То есть, рядом маячил Чанёль. Но Чанёль не относился к родственникам. Чанёль просто влюбился, а влюблялся он так часто, что это не давало никаких гарантий. Через час, день или неделю Чанёль мог встретить кого-то другого и снова влюбиться, выкинув Чонина из головы. Не в первый раз ведь, такое уже случалось. Сердце Чанёля напоминало собой тот переменчивый камень, что Чонин ему подарил: множество цветных пятен, переливистых и непостоянных, изменчивых. Поэтому...

Чанёль сокрушённо вздохнул, вернул тюбик с мазью на место и поплёлся в ванную, после чего взялся за уничтожение следов недавнего дебоша и приведение квартиры в нормальный вид. Заодно сбегал за продуктами на рынок.

Когда возвращался, решил подниматься вверх на лифте. Пострадавший накануне копчик не одобрял заранее путешествие по лестнице.

У лифта на первом этаже самозабвенно собачились две бравые бабёнки из квартир на втором этаже. К ним давным-давно все привыкли. Завидев Чанёля, дамочки забыли друг о друге, поинтересовались здоровьем Чанёля, здоровьем его родителей, хорошо ли он ест, «А, на рынок ходил? Умница», спросили ещё, скоро ли он собирается жениться, а то пора бы уже и присматривать девушку себе. Чанёль рванул в лифт, едва разошлись створки, и выдохнул с облегчением, когда добрался до своего этажа.

Первым делом он проведал Чонина, но тот по-прежнему спал, раскинувшись на кровати в позе морской звезды.

Ближе к вечеру позвонил капитан Бан и велел утром явиться на час раньше. Обоим.

Вот утром и стало ясно, что и к чему. Приехали важные шишки из отдела по особым операциям и из береговой. Речь шла о транспортировке контейнеров с запрещёнными грузами — предметами искусства, наркотиками и оружием.

— Взрывчатка, скорее всего, — шепнул Чанёлю на ухо Чонин, сел прямо и вытянул длинные ноги под столом. Пластыри на лице его совершенно не смущали, как и заинтересованные взгляды со всех сторон.

— Уймись, — тоже шёпотом посоветовал ему Чанёль. — Одна мина ещё ни о чём не говорит.

— Даже если эту мину отправили на центральный вокзал накануне кинофестиваля? Ну посчитай примерное количество жертв. В том случае, если бы оно рвануло.

— Оно не рвануло, — твёрдо отрезал Чанёль. Чонин повернул голову, смерил его тяжёлым давящим взглядом и кивнул:

— Не рвануло. — И отвернулся, решив не вдаваться в подробности, почему именно мина не рванула.

Чанёль поморщился с досадой. Если бы Чонин тогда не оказался рядом, могло и рвануть. Быть может, рвануло бы наверняка. И количество жертв впечатлило бы кого угодно.

— Мы вычислили примерный маршрут доставки и расписание, но вся система великолепно продумана, — продолжал рассказывать докладчик из министерства, — поэтому нам нужны люди. Мы уже пытались перехватить курьера, но в море он ушёл от нас, а на суше найти его мы уже не смогли. Нам нужны вспомогательные бригады снайперов, а также береговое оцепление. Добровольцы в абордажную группу тоже не помешают. Напомню! Нам нужны снайперы, который смогут стрелять даже при сильной качке.

Чанёль чуть со стула не свалился, когда Чонин вскинул руку.

— Слушаю вас, — предложил ему высказаться жестом докладчик.

— Можно добровольцем в абордажную группу? Ещё я снайпер, опыт морских операций есть, стрелять могу при любых условиях.

Докладчик с недоверием осмотрел Чонина, покосился на капитана Бана. Тот порылся в папке и протянул докладчику пару листов. Докладчик ознакомился с содержанием, поджал губы и сообщил:

— Очень хорошо. Кто-нибудь ещё?

— Лейтенант Пак Чанёль тоже горит желанием поучаствовать в этом примечательном мероприятии, — без раздумий ляпнул Чонин. — В абордажной группе. Стрелять он тоже умеет. — И Чонин едва слышно добавил: — Ну я надеюсь, что всё-таки умеет.

— Ты что творишь? — сквозь зубы просипел Чанёль, одновременно радуя докладчика и прочих зрителей широкой улыбкой.

— Ты плакался как-то, что жаждешь получить отдельный кабинет. Если будешь сидеть на попе ровно, от этой самой жажды и сдохнешь, а кабинет не получишь. Когда ещё выпадет такой шанс? Они берут пока добровольцев — пользуйся случаем. Потому что когда они загребут всех без разбора, ничего уже не обломится.

— Меня пугают твои амбиции.

— Смысл чем-то заниматься, если не стремишься к вершине? — пожал плечами Чонин и подмигнул ему. — Посмотри на плюсы — нам дадут винтовки и бронежилеты. Круто же, да?

— Господи, ребёнок, тебе сколько лет, чтобы тащиться от таких игрушек?

— Это игрушки для взрослых, — умело ослепил его солнечной улыбкой Чонин. — Дедуля, кончай брюзжать, а?

— Слушай, а там спасательные жилеты выдадут?

— Зачем? — Чанёль обожал, когда на лице Чонина появлялось удивлённое выражение. Тогда Чонин выглядел младше, чем был, и казался невозможно милым.

— Чтобы никто не утонул.

— Гм... ты не умеешь плавать?

— Умею, просто... не совсем... не очень... не то чтобы... ну вот как-то... не особенно... не слишком...

— Хреново, да? — устав слушать его попытки сносно и достаточно мужественно описать свои навыки, предположил Чонин.

— Угу, — поник он и обиженно надулся. Каждому неприятно слышать подобный эпитет по отношению к себе любимому.

— Надо написать на сайте министерства анонимное предложение о выпуске специальных комбинаций «два в одном: спасательный жилет и бронежилет со стразами и матрасом экстренного надувания». Последний писк военной моды Пусана. Ты же местный, Ёлли. И не умеешь плавать? Да уж...

Чонин не упустил возможность сплясать на костях поверженного противника и потыкать палочкой в любимую мозоль — фигурально, но вполне себе ощутимо и болезненно.

— Иди ты... Я умею плавать, просто не блестяще. У меня... плавучесть паршивая, а не как у некоторых, которые не тонут. Потому что я золото.

Один — один. И Чанёль довольно улыбнулся, правда, тут же подвис, когда вдруг осознал, как именно его назвал недавно Чонин.

— Золото, тогда что ты так переживаешь-то? Благородному металлу не страшны потопление и сотни лет пребывания на дне морском. Эй, красавица, вернись на грешную землю! — Чонин помахал у Чанёля рукой перед глазами. Тот моргнул и перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на Чонина. В ушах всё ещё звучал низкий и обманчиво мягкий голос: «Ёлли».

— Лейтенант Ким Чонин, вы, наверное, думаете, что располагаете достаточным количеством информации о предстоящей операции? И даже знаете время и место сбора? — внезапно напомнил о себе громко и с недовольными интонациями капитан Бан. — Лейтенант Пак, тот же вопрос!

— А? Что? Уже выступать? Всегда готов, господин капитан! — привычно свёл всё к шутке и маленькой клоунаде Чанёль. Все вокруг негромко засмеялись, снижая общий градус раздражения.

— И вообще — это ты меня втянул в эту авантюру! — пришипел Чанёль под прикрытием всеобщего веселья.

— Да ты что? Язык у тебя на месте, мог и отказаться, но ты, как видно, решил идти у меня на поводу?

Чанёль в рамках личной мести долбанул пяткой по ножке стула, на котором развалился Чонин. Тот вместе со стулом покачнулся, затем схватился за край стола, чтобы не завалиться назад.

— Эй!

— Что? — Чанёль смотрел на него большими глазами, не замутнёнными разумом — исключительно ангельской невинностью.

Чонин неожиданно улыбнулся ему, но тут же отвернулся с загадочным смешком. И Чанёль понял, едва пришёл в себя и смог измерить самому себе пульс, что в его списке фетишей на самом деле нет ни начала, ни конца, ни середины, а есть всего один пункт.

Этот пункт назывался «лейтенант Ким Чонин, весь — целиком и полностью».

 

 

 

 

**7\. Ревнующий эвкалипт и сонный мишка-коала**

 

 

К операции подготовились основательно и постарались подгадать с погодой, но получилось как всегда. Над морем свинцовым покрывалом висели тучи, ветер иногда пытался сбить с ног, а волны били в берег сильнее, чем стоило бы. В целом же всё выглядело не таким уж паршивым, поэтому операцию отменять не стали. Да и помимо погоды всё же существовали курьеры, которые не каждый день проходили под носом у полиции.

Чонин торчал на носу патрульного катера с мощным биноклем в руках. Чанёль жался к его боку и жмурился от летевших в лицо брызг.

— Перепады температуры, да? — недовольно бурчал он. — Как твоя спинка?

— Заткнись. Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Чонин, не взглянув на него.

Через полчаса катер остановился на нужной позиции, над носом натянули брезентовый тент для защиты от влаги. Чонин открыл футляр с винтовкой и принялся отточенными движениями собирать свой рабочий инструмент. Чанёль хотел помочь и подать пару деталей, но смуглые пальцы всё сцапали гораздо раньше.

Чонин провёл пальцами по винтовке, словно погладил, вскинул перед собой, упёр прикладом в плечо и прицелился.

— Эй, а это? — Чанёль повертел в пальцах позабытый оптический прицел.

— Не пользуюсь.

Чонин левой рукой взял бинокль и принялся осматриваться с его помощью.

— Как же ты попадаешь?

— С помощью магии, — слабо улыбнулся уголком рта Чонин. — Умею заклинать пули, а ты что думал?

— Лейтенант Ким! Отставить немедленно! Прикрутите эту ерунду туда, где она должна быть! — возмутился руководитель их группы и вручил Чонину тот самый оптический прицел.

Чонин тяжко вздохнул, но прицел прикрепил на законное место, заглянул в него, выдерживая расстояние в десяток сантиметров между глазом и окуляром.

— Ты, правда, можешь стрелять без него? — недоверчиво переспросил Чанёль.

— Могу, но мне редко разрешают использовать собственный метод стрельбы.

— Почему?

— Потому что не соответствует традициям. Никто так не стреляет. Только я.

— Но ты же попадаешь?

— Всегда, — Чонин снова слабо улыбнулся, изучая морские волны через окуляр прицела.

— Тогда почему не разрешают стрелять так, как тебе удобнее?

— Ёлли, отстань, а? Или спроси у них, а не у меня. Может, они в магию не верят... — Чонин внезапно поднёс к губам рацию. — Вижу курьера. На одиннадцать. Группа М-2.

— Курьер движется? — прохрипели из рации.

— Да. Примерно десять узлов, но замедляется.

Чонин вытянулся на специальной подставке и удобно устроил винтовку над бортиком, не глядя сунул Чанёлю бинокль и указал нужное направление. Они оба через минуту следили за грузовым катером с белой надписью на борту. Судно назвалось «Белла». Чанёль различил закреплённые на палубе разнокалиберные ящики. Контейнерами тут и не пахло, но, судя по количеству ящиков, груз на катере всё равно внушительный.

Чонин торопливо схватил рацию.

— На борту курьера ящики с си-четыре.

— Си-четыре? — переспросил тихо Чанёль. Он помнил, как Чонин упоминал си-четыре, когда говорил о той мине на вокзале.

— Классика. Используется для М18 «Клеймор» — в том числе. То есть...

— Та мина на вокзале тебе покоя не даёт, — «перевёл» Чанёль и снова принялся наблюдать за катером в бинокль. Катер действительно существенно сбавил скорость, а потом и вовсе остановился. Ожидаемо. Перед операцией проводили инструктаж, и Чанёль помнил, что говорили о патрулировании акватории. Курьер сейчас наверняка пытался связаться с кем-то на берегу и выяснить, когда и как он может добраться до берега, никому не попавшись на глаза. Умно. Потому что патруль непременно остановил бы такой подозрительный катер с бардаком на палубе и кучей подозрительных ящиков.

— Хоть бы маскировались получше...

— А зачем? У них своя система, и она работает. Маскировка денег стоит.

Чанёль покосился на Чонина, обдумал его слова и промолчал. В самом деле, чего уж там, на маскировку надо тратиться.

— Вижу объект. Группа М-2.

— Что он делает?

— Минуту... — Чонин терпеливо следил за человеком на борту катера. — Он собирается сбросить груз в воду. Жду указаний.

Чанёль моргнул и припал к биноклю. Сколько ни смотрел, так и не понял, как Чонин определил, что кто-то хочет сбросить груз, если... Катер покачнулся, когда один из ящиков рухнул в воду.

— М-2, вы видите объект?

— Да, — подтвердил Чонин.

— Можете стрелять?

— Да.

— Просто останови его, малыш, — внезапно прозвучал по рации незнакомый голос. Чанёль удивлённо повернул голову и отметил, как пальцы Чонина на миг напряглись. Долгий выдох, пауза, глубокий вдох, снова пауза и вместе с очередным выдохом Чонин потянул за спусковой крючок. Винтовка в его руках дёрнулась. Чанёль приник к биноклю и различил, как человек на борту катера нелепо взмахнул руками и рухнул на палубу.

— Приказ выполнен. Объект ранен. Требуется медицинская помощь, отрывисто отчитался Чонин и почти что отбросил рацию в сторону. Молча и быстро разбирал винтовку, не обращая внимания ни на что и ни на кого.

— Поздравляю, ты его подстрелил аккуратно и гуманно, — заявил высокий человек в пятнистой форме с нашивками армейского генерала. — Дырка в ноге, в мякоти, артерия не задета. Все в восторге — им есть кого допрашивать.

Чонин отодвинул футляр с винтовкой, выбрался из-под полога и всё так же молча прикоснулся пальцами к кромке шлема.

— Так точно, господин генерал, — негромко ответил он после непозволительно долгой паузы.

Генерал небрежно махнул рукой, окинул Чанёля быстрым взглядом и вновь уставился на Чонина.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, ты в Сеуле.

— Меня перевели, господин генерал.

— Перестань, — велел генерал. — С какой это стати тебя перевели? Как родители?

— Спасибо, в порядке. Перевели из-за климата... хён.

Чанёль насторожился. Он с самого начала понял, что надо держать ушки на макушке, но что-то пока разобраться никак не мог в происходящем. Ясно лишь то, что этот военный откуда-то знал Чонина. И Чонин тоже его знал, и был явно не в восторге от встречи.

— Из-за климата? — Генерал нахмурился. — Только не говори, что тебя подстрелили. Стоит уехать — сразу столько всего случится... Так ты теперь тут? Один?

— Не стоит волноваться, хён. Я могу быть свободен?

— Д-да... конечно.

Чонин ухватил Чанёля за руку и поволок за собой — подальше от генерала. Они забрались в лодку, которой полагалось доставить на берег всех, кто далее не участвовал в операции. Свою часть работы они выполнили, сейчас пробил час экспертов и ребят на берегу, пытавшихся определить пункт, куда надо было доставить груз.

Путь до берега прошёл в молчании, а когда они окончательно освободились, расстались с бронежилетами и шлемами и добрались до машины, Чанёль позволил себе раскрыть рот.

— Откуда ты его знаешь?

— Кого? — Чонин в наигранном недоумении вскинул брови и потянул за собачку молнии на куртке, чтобы застегнуть её до конца. Чанёль сдёрнул с собственной шеи вязаный шарф, обошёл вокруг машины и накинул шарф на Чонина. На пояс. Обмотал пару раз и завязал.

— Ну и что ты сделал?

— Перепады температуры, — напомнил Чанёль. — Ты пару часов лежал под холодным дождём с винтовкой в обнимку.

— Под тентом, там было сухо.

— Не придирайся к словам. Ты меня понял. Быстро в машину.

— Эй, с какой стати ты...

Чанёль сам запихнул его в салон и собственными руками застегнул ремень безопасности. Замер, когда почувствовал горячий выдох возле левого уха.

— Ты ревнуешь, Ёлли? — очень тихо прозвучало всё у того же уха. Новый горячий выдох опалил кожу будто бы огнём.

— Нет, — глухо рыкнул Чанёль и подёргал крепление, якобы хотел убедиться, что надёжно пристегнул Чонина.

— Жаль. Мне понравилось.

Чанёль машинально повернул голову и залюбовался — у Чонина плясали чёртики в глазах, и он улыбался. Не ослепительно и не уголком рта, иначе. Такой улыбки Чанёль у него раньше не видел ни разу. Мягкая, чистая и... как приглашение, перед которым нельзя устоять.

Чанёль не устоял. Он даже не пытался. Упёрся рукой в спинку сиденья над плечом Чонина и наклонил голову, провёл губами по твёрдому подбородку, задержался на ямочке в центре, потом искал губами губы Чонина и чувствовал, как удовольствие растекается по телу — вместе с кровью по венам, живёт в биении сердца. Он чуть не задохнулся от счастья, когда Чонин прикоснулся ладонями к его лицу, притянул ближе и сделал поцелуй откровенно земным и греховным, словно настойчиво пытался опровергнуть слова Чанёля о небесном хранителе.

Твёрдые полные губы преследовали Чанёля, не позволяли отстраниться, хотя к его лицу Чонин прикасался буквально кончиками пальцев, нежно и невесомо.

Впрочем, отпрянуть друг от друга им всё же пришлось, когда воздуха стало не хватать обоим. Чанёль торопливо отступил на шаг от машины, долбанувшись в процессе головой о свод. Потирая ушибленную макушку, захлопнул дверцу, обошёл вокруг машины и сел за руль. Молча пристегнулся, захлопнул дверцу со своей стороны и бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало, чтобы не смотреть на Чонина прямо.

— Ты так и не сказал, кто это был.

— Генерал Чон Юнхо, — после долгой паузы отозвался Чонин, повозился на сиденье, уселся удобнее и прикрыл глаза. — Он... в некотором роде мой кумир.

Чанёль промахнулся ключом мимо замка и с возмущением посмотрел на безмятежного Чонина.

— Какой ещё кумир?

— Офицер. Чёрт, сложно объяснить. Я его знаю ещё с тех пор, как пешком под стол ходил. Он мне всегда нравился, и я хотел быть похожим на него. Наверное. Сначала это было слепое обожание, а потом, скорее, соперничество. Или даже война. Мне было важно заслужить его одобрение.

— И как?

— Ну... вроде бы и заслужил, но в то же время или мне мало, или я недоволен, или считаю одобрение фальшивым. — Чонин провёл ладонью по лицу и вздохнул: — Я не знаю. Когда-то хотел выбрать армию, а потом стал часто ловить себя на мысли, что Юнхо всегда проявляет ко мне интерес. И что могут по этому поводу думать другие.

— Приписывали твои успехи ему? Якобы он оказывает тебе протекцию?

— Вроде того. Поэтому...

— Поэтому теперь ваши отношения похожи на то безобразие, которое я видел, — подытожил Чанёль. — Генерал тебя пытается погладить по шёрстке, а ты рычишь и топорщишь иголки во все стороны. Угу. Всё ясно. Какая гадость!

Запрокинув голову, Чонин громко рассмеялся, через минуту унялся и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Неужели это выглядит именно так? — пробормотал он.

— Я тебе описал это с позиции независимого эксперта, впервые узревшего подобную комедию. Слушай, давай ты поспишь немного, а? У тебя после сна обычно всё в норме и ничего не болит. Нам всё равно надо только сдать стандартные отчёты и домой. Я заеду в отделение, черкну отчёты за себя и за тебя, а ты спи себе.

— Но потом домой надо идти ножками, — усмехнулся Чонин, однако глаза послушно закрыл.

— Не надо, я тебя отбуксирую.

— Надорвёшься, Ёлли, — уже сонно буркнул Чонин.

Чанёль завёл машину, аккуратно объехал контейнер и свернул к выезду. Чонин окончательно вырубился уже спустя семь минут. Хотя Чонин вообще мог спать где угодно, когда угодно и при любых условиях.

Чанёль оставил машину у парадного входа, пронёсся сайгаком по всему первому этажу, торопливо заполнил отчёты, нарисовал подписи и вручил бумаги ошалевшему капитану Бану, после чего сайгаком же умчался, забыв попрощаться.

Запрыгнув в машину, Чанёль погнал домой. Настроение ему самому казалось неоправданно приподнятым, и вообще он ощущал себя излишне возбуждённым и счастливым вопреки логике. Погрешил на поцелуй. Но его не первый раз в жизни целовали, даже не второй. И он сам не впервые кого-то целовал. Хотя с такими вот последствиями... всё-таки впервые.

У общежития Чанёль выбрался из салона, открыл дверцу со стороны Чонина, отстегнул ремень и почесал затылок. В голову не шли оптимальные способы доставки рослых парней на пятый этаж на родном горбу.

Чанёль наклонился вперёд и для начала попытался достать Чонина из машины. Недооценил — Чонина и его сонную наглость. Чонин деловито ухватился за любезно подставленную шею руками, а когда Чанёль полез из салона...

Возле лифта собачились всё те же две бравые бабёнки.

— Да чтоб у твоей кошки когти и хвост поповылезли! Тварь такая! Жрёт мою рыбу на балконе! Как ей только не треснуло?! Смотри за ней, не то я её саму вместо рыбного фарша приготовлю!

— Да ты лучше б за своей рыбой смотрела! Что ты мою кошку дразнишь?

— Да ты сама...

Обе бабёнки заткнулись и уставились на Чанёля, едва за ним с громким стуком захлопнулась дверь. Тот замер на нижней ступеньке лестницы одиноким и слегка лохматым эвкалиптом, на котором мишкой-коалой висел спящий Чонин. Мишкой-коалой — это когда руками за шею, ногами за пояс и дрыхнуть носом в плечо — и пусть весь мир идёт в пешее эротическое вместе со своими грязными инсинуациями.

Чанёль осторожно выдохнул, продефилировал мимо лишившихся дара речи бабёнок, шмыгнул в лифт и ткнул в нужную кнопку. И перевёл дух с облегчением, когда створки лифта сомкнулись, отгородив его от шокированных дамочек.

Он попытался удобнее удержать Чонина: сдвинул ладони на бёдра, подхватил и прижал к себе плотнее, уловив запах хвои и мандарина. Чонин ткнулся носом ему в шею, сонно пробормотал что-то, скользнув по коже сухими губами и породив тем самым приятную щекотку, и снова сладко засопел.

Изверг.

В шаге от цели, то бишь, двери квартиры, Чанёля постигла новая беда: ему полагалось как-то отыскать ключ и отпереть дверь, не позволив при этом Чонину упасть. С другой стороны... Чанёль осторожно отпустил Чонина и развёл руки в стороны. Тот издал низкий недовольный звук, крепче обхватил Чанёля руками и ногами, явно никуда не собираясь сваливаться, и продолжил сопеть тихо и мирно. Чанёль беззвучно возблагодарил небеса за врождённую цепкость Чонина, нашарил в кармане ключ и отпер проклятую дверь.

Для начала он кое-как отлепил от себя «мишку-коалу» и спровадил его на кровать, после чего стянул с него обувь, шарф и куртку. Прихватив это добро, вымелся из комнаты и притормозил в прихожей. Чанёль аккуратно повесил в шкаф куртку Чонина, пристроил рядом свою и поставил внизу обувь. Наскоро переодевшись, отправился оценить запасы еды. Голодная смерть им пока не грозила.

Он как раз копался в холодильнике, когда у двери щёлкнул выключатель. Похоже, Чонин всё-таки протёр глаза и решил согреться под струями горячей воды.

— Только осторожнее, — крикнул Чанёль и дважды стукнул в стенку. С той стороны ему ответили таким же двойным стуком.

Чанёль сосредоточенно резал рыбу холодным и острым ножом, но думал не о еде, а о том, что в ванной Чонин без одежды и под тёплыми струями, по его тёмной коже ручейками сбегает вода, на лице с твёрдо вылепленными скулами и подбородком блестят прозрачные капельки...

— Вот чёрт! — Чанёль выронил нож и с обидой уставился на указательный палец. Там медленно набрякла тёмная капля, сорвалась вниз и разбилась о разделочную доску, превратившись в красную кляксу. Чанёль вздохнул и поднёс палец к глазам поближе. Различил глубокий и даже широкий порез. Там как раз проступила новая капля.

Ну вот, домечтался...

Чанёль дара речи лишился, потому что на его запястье легла твёрдая ладонь, а на пострадавшем пальце сомкнулись горячие губы, не позволив второй капле раскрасить красным ломтики рыбы. И Чанёль растерянно подумал, что не заметил, как за стеной стих шум воды. Как скрипнула дверь, он тоже не услышал.

Чонин смотрел на него из-под длинной чёлки. Медленно разжал губы и напоследок провёл по ранке кончиком языка.

— Сам будь осторожнее, — тихо вернул он Чанёлю брошенное незадолго до этого предупреждение. — Болит?

 

 

 

 

 

**8\. Чуть-чуть не считается**

 

 

Чонин взял нож, заставил Чанёля посторониться и принялся резать рыбу.

— Что ты с ней делать-то собрался?

Чанёль молча переминался рядом с холодильником с ноги на ногу и разглядывал Чонина. Тот влез в светлую футболку и знакомые свободные брюки, но даже сквозь одежду чувствовался жар его тела. И в воздухе витали отчётливые хвойные и мандариновые нотки.

— Вот. — Чонин отложил нож, покончив с рыбой. Словно бы неохотно повернул голову и посмотрел на Чанёля, опустил взгляд на его губы и кончиком языка провёл по губам собственным.

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил Чанёль слабым голосом — попытки отвести глаза от губ Чонина оказались тщетными.

— Нет. Всего лишь вывожу тебя на чистую воду вместе с твоими желаниями. Заставляю тебя терять голову. И как? Получается? — Ослепительная улыбка и горячие искорки в глубине тёмных глаз.

Чонин отступил от стола, крутанулся на пятке, проскочив между стулом и холодильником, и внезапно оказался прямо перед Чанёлем.

Шаг назад, спиной к стенке — и бежать Чанёлю уже некуда, только вперёд. А впереди — Чонин.

Их разделял всего один шаг. Пока Чонин не преодолел это расстояние и не прижал ладонь к груди Чанёля, надёжно зафиксировав его на месте и отрезав все возможные и невозможные пути отступления. Просто стоял и смотрел. А Чанёль смотрел на него и не представлял, что будет дальше и как. Догадывался, но не представлял. Воображение пасовало.

Ладонь Чонина издевательски медленно поползла вверх, легла на шею, потом — на затылок. Они соприкоснулись лбами и ощутили на губах тёплое дыхание друг друга. Чанёль сглотнул, потому что вдруг осознал, что прежде переоценивал разницу в их росте. Чонину не требовалось запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что это глупо? — пробормотал Чонин, спрятав всё, что отражалось в его взоре, за полуопущенными веками и едва заметно подрагивающими полукружиями ресниц. — Я всё ещё так думаю. И по-прежнему разваливаюсь на части. Вряд ли я тяну на предел твоих мечтаний, но всё так же сильно...

— Что? — Чанёль не выдержал томительную паузу длиной в вечность, даже если она не затянулась дольше двух секунд.

— ...хочу тебя, Ёлли, — договорил с непоколебимой уверенностью Чонин и снова прямо посмотрел на Чанёля.

— Но ты же говорил, что ты...

— Ты помнишь то, что я говорил? — Чонин тонко улыбнулся. — Мне это нравится. А ещё ты ревновал не так давно. И это мне понравилось ещё больше.

Он решительно надавил ладонью на затылок Чанёля.

— Я не...

— Ты думаешь о поцелуе. Прямо сейчас, — перебил его Чонин и облизнулся. Даже если Чанёль изо всех сил старался не думать ни о каких поцелуях, теперь это было невозможно. Хотя он пытался оклематься, но напрасно. Чонин просто не дал ему возможности ускользнуть и спастись. Сильная рука на затылке напомнила о себе, а потом Чанёль сам так же исступлённо ловил полные губы своими.

Чанёль не знал, что чувствовал Чонин, зато он сам стоял на непослушных ногах и паршиво ориентировался в пространстве. Ему всё время казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет равновесие и упадёт, поэтому он отчаянно хватался руками за Чонина. В ушах шумело и гулко стучало. Всё быстрее и быстрее. И далеко не сразу в этом бешеном стуке Чанёль опознал собственный пульс.

Чанёль не помнил, откуда брались те выступы и стены, о которые он ударялся то плечами, то спиной. И он не понял, откуда взялась кровать, на которую он рухнул. Чонин упал на него сверху, опалив жаром гибкого тела, знакомо толкнул ладонью в грудь, заставив распластаться на матрасе, и ожёг поцелуем шею. При мысли, что там останется след, Чанёль рванулся вверх, а через миг вжимал в матрас Чонина и сам помечал смуглую шею губами — устоять не смог. Целовал и притирался бёдрами к бёдрам Чонина. Ткань брюк казалась ужасающе грубой, мешала, но если бы не она, Чанёль, скорее всего, опозорился бы, потому что у Чонина отлично всё получалось.

Получалось делать так, чтобы Чанёль терял голову. И он в самом деле терял голову от осознания, что держит в своих руках настоящего Чонина, реального, не плод воображения. Терял голову, когда понимал, что лежит вместе с Чонином на одной на двоих простыне, касается губами горячей шеи, чувствует чужой пульс, когда проводит языком по бронзовой коже. И он терял голову, потому что никто не собирался его отталкивать. А ещё он был возбуждён так сильно, что это навевало воспоминания о школьно-студенческих временах. И Чанёль не помнил, когда хоть кто-то другой производил на него такое же сильное впечатление.

С глухим стоном он припал к губам Чонина, жадно сдавил бока руками и обрушился на него всей тяжестью собственного тела. Тот молча отвечал на поцелуй, просовывая руку между ними. Чанёль задохнулся, ощутив проворные пальцы, проскользнувшие за пояс его брюк и под резинку трусов.

— Ты!.. м-м-н... — Чанёль зажмурился, потому что теперь головка его члена упиралась в основание ладони Чонина, а быстрые пальцы с дразнящей лаской касались напряжённого ствола и подбирались к яичкам.

— Ещё один такой стон... — прошептал Чонин ему на ухо и на миг прихватил мочку зубами, отпустил и продолжил: — Ещё один — и я точно развалюсь на части. От бурного оргазма.

— А ты не распускай руки, — попросил Чанёль с отчётливыми умоляющими нотками. И сам поразился тому, как прозвучал его голос: хрупко и ломко, несдержанно, предельно низко и почти на грани пугающего шёпота, как в фильме ужасов. Только вместо того, чтобы пугать, этот голос возбуждал. Самого Чанёля — в том числе.

— Где твоя выдержка? — со смешком поинтересовался Чонин, дёрнулся под ним, чтобы прижаться бёдрами плотнее. Чанёль помотал головой, немного приподнялся, опираясь на локти, — не лежать же всё время на Чонине, придавливая его собой. Смотрел сверху вниз на лицо, в котором неведомый творец твёрдой рукой проводил каждую линию, создавая что-то своё, особенное, выходящее за рамки обычности. В соблазнительно блестящих и устремлённых на него глазах он видел неприкрытое желание и обжигающую страсть. И видел сильную волю, что удерживала всё это под контролем. Пока что.

Невольно он подумал вслух:

— А что надо сделать мне, чтобы голову потерял ты?

— Я потерял её окончательно в твой день рождения, — хмыкнул Чонин и пробежался кончиками пальцев от ключицы до подбородка, обвёл губы, тронул переносицу и нарисовал воображаемую линию вдоль носа Чанёля, напоследок легонько нажал указательным пальцем на кончик носа и улыбнулся, словно ребёнок, на чьи проделки взрослые закрыли глаза. — Я хочу тебя, Ёлли. Только себе. Совсем. Наверное, надо было предупредить тебя заранее...

— О чём? — Чанёль «поплыл», потому что Чонин вновь полез рукой к нему в брюки. Смысл слов при таком раскладе терялся и ускользал.

— Я жуткий собственник, — выдохнул ему в губы Чонин, — и ненавижу делиться. А ещё ужасно привязчивый. От меня трудно отделаться.

Прямо сейчас Чанёль совершенно не собирался отделываться от Чонина, к тому же, довольно проблематично отделаться от человека, который сжимает пальцами ваш возбуждённый член и точно знает, как надо прикасаться, чтобы превратить обычное удовольствие в сводящий с ума шквал из голых страстей.

С низким рычанием Чанёль яростно дёрнул светлую футболку. Прозвучал подозрительный треск, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Чанёль содрал чёртову футболку с Чонина и потянул за шнурок на поясе, ослабив его. Приподнялся, повозился немного, устроившись на коленях, и пальцами сжал мягкую ткань свободных брюк. Чонин наблюдал за каждым его действием с удивительным спокойствием на лице, но в его глазах по-прежнему горел огонь.

Чанёль старался не смотреть Чонину в глаза. Он медленно снимал брюки и завороженно пялился на каждый новый сантиметр смуглой кожи, открывающийся ему. И облизнул сухие губы, когда убедился, что нижнее бельё Чонин не потрудился надеть. Зажмурившись, он наклонился и тронул губами заметную под гладкой кожей синюю жилку, что проходила как раз поверх костного выступа над правым бедром. Чонин шумно выдохнул. Мышцы бёдер и живота ощутимо напряглись под руками Чанёля. Он прижался опять губами к смуглой коже над бедром и улыбнулся, потом пометил поцелуем низ живота, снова бедро, ещё — немного ниже, и ещё, и опять, добрался до правого колена, смял пальцами складки ткани и избавил Чонина от одежды. Совсем. На гибком теле не осталось ни единого клочка ткани. И Чанёль, усевшись на пятки, мог вволю любоваться Чонином, видеть его полностью и в деталях.

Чонин вытянул руки над головой и потянулся, выгнувшись всем телом, потом подложил руки под голову и приподнял левый уголок рта в немного надменной усмешке. Он знал, насколько хорош, и явно не собирался ломать комедию, изображая ложную скромность и невинность.

— Зараза, — с осуждением пробормотал Чанёль, пытаясь побороть возбуждение.

— Это к тому, что я земной, — тихо пояснил Чонин. — Совсем-совсем. Не небесный. Куда ты пялишься?

— Да так... — Чанёль торопливо отвёл глаза. — Проверял, насколько верными были приметы.

— И как? — Чонин не удержался от смешка.

— Ты знаешь сам, — смущённо буркнул Чанёль, коснувшись ладонью тонкой лодыжки Чонина. — И да, ты совсем не небесный. Сейчас. Сейчас ты как грех, но, кажется...

— Что кажется? — хриплым шёпотом уточнил Чонин, высвободил лодыжку из пальцев Чанёля и внезапно прижал ступню к низу его живота, медленно поглаживая сквозь тонкий хлопок футболки, легко нажимая то подвижными пальцами, то пяткой.

Чанёль с низким стоном зажмурился и накрыл ступню Чонина ладонью, лишь бы немного замедлить и чуть-чуть уменьшить это острое удовольствие.

— Кажется... — тоже прошептал он и тоже хрипло, — кажется, я вполне готов гореть в аду. Из-за тебя. Коснуться тебя — согрешить. Подумать о тебе — согрешить. Возжелать тебя — согрешить вдвойне. Потому что ты всё равно небесное существо, лишённое воспоминаний о земных страданиях. Ангел. И... убери свою ехидную улыбочку с рожи, пока я не приложил об неё кулаком! Я дурак, несу лирическую чушь, и я это знаю. Но пока я хочу нести чушь, ты должен тихо лежать и внимать с благодарностью и почтением!

Запрокинув голову, Чонин расхохотался. Он уже не пытался скрыть неуместное — исключительно с точки зрения Чанёля — веселье.

— Что смешного? Я тебе тут, между прочим, душу открываю, а ты ржёшь? — возмутился оскорблённый в лучших чувствах Чанёль.

— Чёрт... — выдохнул умирающий от смеха Чонин. — А я думал, это я романтик и сентиментальный дурак. Ну да, ну да...

Чонина скосил новый приступ смеха. Удар подушкой по голове впечатления на него не произвёл — он продолжал почти что кататься по кровати.

— У меня всё упало от твоего ржача, — посетовал Чанёль, отбросив бесполезную подушку в сторону. — Так у нас ничего не...

Он умолк, потому что Чонин одним гибким движением сел на кровати, и их лица оказались так близко, что они улавливали губами выдохи друг друга. Чанёль не успел ничего ни подумать, ни сделать, а Чонин уже отпрянул и знакомо прижал ступню к низу его живота, потёрся, сдвинул ещё ниже и поддел подвижными пальцами футболку. Ступня через пару секунд коснулась кожи Чанёля и медленно поползла вверх, утягивая за собой ткань. Когда ступня добралась до груди, и пальцы коварно потревожили сосок, Чанёль перевёл взгляд на Чонина. Сначала полюбовался на тонкую лодыжку, голень, «украшенное» синяками колено, затем только посмотрел Чонину в лицо и машинально облизнул губы. На него никто никогда не смотрел так, как смотрел сейчас Чонин. Тот выглядел как маленький ребёнок, которому подарили на день рождения именно то, о чём он долго-долго мечтал.

Это — воистину — заставляло терять голову.

Чанёль ухватился за лодыжку Чонина и дёрнул к себе. Тот издал короткий приглушённый звук от удивления и неожиданности, упал на спину, но почти сразу приподнялся на локтях. Чанёль сжал ладонями его бёдра и потянулся за поцелуем, удовлетворённо замычал, ощутив, что Чонин обхватил его ногами и всем телом подался навстречу, опираясь уже на выпрямленные руки, а не на локти.

Поцелуй разорвал Чонин спустя несколько жалких секунд. Чанёль возмущённо и протестующе застонал, попытался прижать Чонина к себе, но тот воспротивился и ухватился за футболку, потянул вверх, скомкал и кинул куда-то Чанёлю за спину, после чего вцепился пальцами в пуговицу на поясе брюк и...

И в соседней комнате требовательно затрезвонил телефон.

Они оба рухнули на простыни с разочарованными вздохами.

— Чёрт...

— Чтоб тебя...

Немного тишины и надрывные трели.

— Я не буду отвечать, — решил Чанёль и протянул руку, чтобы подгрести Чонина себе под бок. Разбежался. Чонин без особого труда ускользнул, перевернулся на живот и опустил подбородок на скрещенные руки.

— Чёрта с два. Ты ответишь, после чего вырубишь его. И сотовые тоже. Оба. И тогда мы продолжим.

— Но можно быстренько...

— Нельзя, — отрезал Чонин. — Мы же не школьники уже. Или на все сто, или и начинать не стоит.

Чанёль умилился новой открывшейся ему черте Чонина — тот любил комфорт и был жутким перфекционистом.

Он кое-как сполз с кровати, добрался до телефона и снял трубку. Звонила мама с добрыми вестями. Вскоре должна была приехать из Сеула сестра Чанёля, поэтому мама хотела, чтобы Чанёль явился с «тем чудесным мальчиком», которого приводил на день рождения. Мама постоянно забывала имя Чонина и называла его «птичка» или «жаворонок».

Чанёль терпеливо выслушал материнские восторги и причитания, клятвенно пообещал притащить «птичку» на верёвке, если потребуется, и обречённо закатил глаза, различив незатейливую мелодию, что стояла на звонке у Чонина на телефоне. Чанёль не мог одновременно беседовать с мамой и подслушивать, о чём там говорил по телефону Чонин.

Закончив беседу с мамой, Чанёль метнулся в комнату Чонина и застал его полностью одетым у распахнутых створок шкафа. Чонин как раз смотрелся в зеркало и пальцами пытался придать взлохмаченной чёлке более или менее презентабельный вид.

— Куда ты собрался? — возмущённо спросил Чанёль, рассчитывавший на другое продолжение этого дня.

Чонин плавно развернулся, позволив Чанёлю оценить длинные ноги, обтянутые светлыми джинсами, и то, как голубой свитер толстой вязки красиво облегает широкие плечи. Чонин с нарочитой медлительностью приблизился к Чанёлю, провёл рукой по обнажённой груди, шее, накрыл левую щеку ладонью и мягко поцеловал.

Как в первый раз.

Точно так же.

Без спешки и напора, с уверенной нежностью, проходясь кончиком языка по кромке зубов и проскальзывая дальше, чтобы потревожить лёгкими касаниями язык Чанёля и приласкать чувствительную кожицу нёба.

Поставил точку в поцелуе он тем же способом — внезапно отпрянул и ослепил лучезарной улыбкой.

— Мне нужно в школу. Один из старших наставников приболел, заменить некому. Это недолго, всего два часа.

— Но у тебя выходной, — проворчал Чанёль, не сводя глаз с губ Чонина и сожалея, что за последние полчаса так мало целовал их. Надо было больше. Чтобы каждый, кто взглянул бы на Чонина, понял, чем именно Чонин занимался недавно.

— Это всего два часа. И они мне точно пойдут на пользу.

— Неужели? — Чанёль сердито прищурился, обхватил Чонина руками за пояс и забрался пальцами под свитер. На ощупь нашёл неровный рубец и прижал к нему ладонь. — По-моему, кое-что другое тебе бы тоже пошло на пользу.

— Кто знает, — фыркнул Чонин и убрал его руку от рубца осторожно, но с железной непреклонностью. — Не делай так.

— Почему? Я же...

— Это... — Чонин помолчал, но всё же признался: — Это неприятно. Дело не в тебе, если что. Просто это выглядит как дешёвая жалость. Поэтому не делай так.

— И если я скажу, что...

— Это будет бесполезно, — покачал головой Чонин. — Всегда есть вещи, с которыми мы ничего не можем поделать даже тогда, когда знаем, что они безосновательны. Я тоже знаю, что жалость, нежность и забота — разные вещи. Но когда кто-то так делает, как ты недавно, первой вспоминается всегда именно жалость. Ладно, мне надо идти.

Чонин выскользнул из рук Чанёля и выудил из шкафа спортивную сумку.

— Послушай, птичка моя...

— Сдохнуть хочешь?! — взвился Чонин, бросив сумку на пол и стиснув кулаки. — В каком это месте я тебе птичку напоминаю?

— Не мне, моей маме, но в этом что-то есть, — осклабился Чанёль, удовлетворённый реакцией Чонина в этот раз — наконец-то ему удалось достойно подколоть этого мерзавца. — Ты маме жаворонка напоминаешь. Знаешь, жаворонки — это такие певчие птички...

Чанёль заткнулся, получив подушку в лицо и несильный, но чертовски точный тычок кулаком в живот, из-за чего дыхание немедленно сбилось к чёрту.

— Перестань! — просипел он, прячась от разъярённого Чонина за выставленную перед собой подушку. — Ну хватит! Я спросить же хотел! Чонин!!!

Чонин унялся, хотя всё равно успел намять Чанёлю бока.

— Ну и?

— Можно мне с тобой сходить?

— Куда?

— В школу эту. Если надо, я даже заниматься буду.

— Это ты-то? — Чонин недоверчиво изогнул бровь.

— Ага. А что? Я хочу посмотреть. Ни разу же не видел тебя в роли наставника — уморительное, должно быть, зрели... Гкхм... Любопытное, то есть. Зрелище. Да.

— У тебя, — Чонин демонстративно взглянул на дисплей телефона, — есть ровно три минуты на сборы. Ждать не буду.

Подхватив сумку, Чонин перешагнул через порог комнаты и принялся неторопливо собираться. Чанёль пулей метнулся в свою комнату и вывалил из шкафа одежду. Признал брюки на себе пригодными к выходу в люди, нашарил белый свитер, отдалённо похожий на свитер Чонина, влез в него, недовольно поморщился, когда закололо спину, поскрёб там пятернёй, попрыгал сначала на левой ноге, потом на правой, пока натягивал носки, и вывалился к Чонину. Тот уже застёгивал на молнию куртку и наблюдал за его метаниями с кривой усмешкой.

Чанёль запрыгнул в кроссовки, набросил куртку, натянул на уши шапку и раскинул руки в стороны, демонстрируя готовность к выходу.

С губ Чонина слетел тихий смешок, потом он легонько ткнул Чанёля в солнечное сплетение согнутым пальцем, заставив вмиг растерять весь пафос и скукожиться.

— Пошли уже.

— Может, поедем? — предложил Чанёль.

— Зачем? Тут всего семь минут ходьбы.

— А-а-а... Так близко?

— Ну да. Я специально искал что-нибудь поближе, чтобы не тратить много времени на дорогу.

— И тебе там нравится? — не унимался Чанёль, спускаясь следом за Чонином по лестнице. Тот не любил лифт и вообще считал его лишней роскошью в пятиэтажном здании.

— Это важно? — пожал плечами Чонин. — Вполне. Мне в принципе движение нравится.

— Как танец?

— Ёлли, любой бой — это танец, а любой танец — это бой. Есть даже такое понятие как «боевая хореография».

— Наверное, в прошлой жизни я был твоим конём, — рассеянно пробормотал Чанёль и здорово озадачил этими словами Чонина.

— Почему именно конём? — после нескольких попыток врубиться в логику Чанёля, спросил Чонин с недоумением.

— Ну или эвкалиптом? — Чанёль почесал затылок и нахмурился, натужно вспоминая представителей флоры и фауны. — Чёрт, всё-таки эвкалиптом.

— О каких лошадях и эвкалиптах ты вообще?

— Никаких. Совсем. Забудь. Нам направо или налево?

— Мне — прямо, тебе — к психологу. Пока что. А вот если начнёшь ржать, хрумкать сено, цокать копытами или шелестеть листьями — к психиатру без вариантов.

 

 

 

 

 

**9\. Слишком мой**

 

 

Картина «Чонин и дети» была настолько светлой и радостной, что Чанёль во время занятий торчал на скамье у стены и улыбался, как дурак. И немного завидовал детишкам, которым дозволялось тискать Чонина, набегать и обнимать, и валять на матах. Во время занятий детский смех не стихал ни на минуту, иногда смешиваясь с громким смехом Чонина или его низким голосом. Чонин говорил мягко и негромко, но дети всегда слушались.

— Похоже, ты нравишься не только женщинам, — подметил Чанёль и протянул Чонину полотенце, когда дети после занятий дружно выбежали из зала.

— Можно подумать, что тебя никто не любит, — фыркнул Чонин, но полотенце взял и стёр капли пота со лба и висков.

— Любят, просто по-другому. — Чанёль подтянул Чонина поближе к себе и принялся разглядывать его лицо с подчёркнутым вниманием.

— Что? — Чонин с лёгким недоумением приподнял брови, потом смущённо погладил указательным пальцем правую бровь и попытался отвернуться.

— Ищу то, что всех околдовывает, — пробормотал Чанёль, не позволив ему ускользнуть. — Поделишься секретом?

— Зачем? Ты и так идеальный, — сверкнул широкой улыбкой Чонин, тем самым уложив Чанёля на лопатки. Фигурально.

— Наглая ложь! У меня ноги кривые! — Чанёль постарался вытянуть перед собой одну из упомянутых кривых конечностей в качестве наглядного пособия. — И уши торчат. Вот, видишь?

— У тебя шикарные уши, — сквозь смех простонал Чонин и приложил Чанёля ладонью по плечу, после чего свалился на мат, смеясь в голос.

— Придушу, — мрачно пообещал Чанёль, но угроза на Чонина не подействовала — он продолжал ржать.

Домой они возвращались уже при свете фонарей и отогревали на ходу руки. Точнее, руки замёрзли у Чанёля, а перчатки он забыл захватить. Сначала он совал руки в карманы, потом тёр их друг о друга, а после его пальцы накрыли горячие ладони Чонина. Чонин сжал в левой ладони правую руку Чанёля и сунул её в левый же карман своей куртки. Кончики пальцев немедленно стало покалывать, когда из-за тепла Чонина кровь быстрее побежала по венам.

Чанёль закусил губу, ощутив лёгкое поглаживание — большим пальцем в центре его ладони Чонин как будто рисовал круг. Рисовал так, что у Чанёля колени подгибались — от тепла, от нежности, от восхитительной лёгкости и желания просто плыть по течению и наслаждаться каждым мгновением этой такой простой и одновременно такой изысканной ласки.

Потом Чонин потянул его в сторону нарядного магазинчика.

— Есть хочется, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Чанёля. — Слегка.

В магазине они разошлись в разные стороны, встретились у кассы и, смущённо отводя глаза, синхронно положили перед продавцом шоколадные батончики. Каждый по пять. И они умудрились выбрать одинаковые. На продавца это не произвело впечатления — он и не такое видал, небось, зато сами покупатели...

Чанёль с интересом покосился на Чонина, тот сосредоточенно кусал губу и что-то разглядывал у себя под ногами. Кто бы мог подумать... А Чанёль уже пришёл к выводу, что пора есть поменьше сладкого, когда несколько раз обращал внимание на количество обёрток от батончиков в мусорной корзине на кухне. А это, оказывается, не он один старался.

Они вышли на улицу и дружно зашуршали обёртками, переглянулись и двинулись дальше, перекусывая на ходу. То и дело косились друг на друга и пялились на губы, где таял шоколад.

Они молчали, просто шли и грызли батончики, но Чанёль мог поклясться, что оба в равной степени ощущали напряжение. Между ними как будто пробегали искры, и оба знали, почему.

Чанёль не выдержал всё же, поймал Чонина за левую руку и дёрнул к себе, увлекая к зазору между домами. Было темно, сыро, тесно — вдвоём почти не развернуться. Стены с двух сторон, по правую руку узкий ход убегал к дворам, по левую — пустой тротуар и дорога, где иногда проносились машины.

Они задыхались и делили пополам поцелуи со вкусом шоколада. Чанёль отогревал руки на горячей шее Чонина, а тот лишь слегка вздрагивал от новых прикосновений ледяных пальцев.

— Скажи, я сошёл с ума? — прошептал Чанёль Чонину на правое ухо и попытался кончиком языка потрогать родинку внутри ушной раковины.

— Не думаю, — выдохнул Чонин и ловко увернулся, схватился за куртку Чанёля на груди и притянул к себе, чтобы добраться до его губ. Между ними таял холод, оставляя на кончиках языков сладость шоколада.

— Мы должны сделать это, — хрипло пробормотал Чанёль, прижавшись щекой к щеке Чонина, — или я сдохну. Или убью кого-нибудь, если снова не получится. Не могу больше...

— Надеюсь, ты не предлагаешь сделать это прямо здесь и сейчас?

— Ты ведёшь себя как брезгливый и холёный породистый кот, — развеселился Чанёль.

— Иди к чёрту.

Кое-как они друг от друга отлипли и смогли продолжить путь, правда, теперь шагали не так лениво, как прежде. К общежитию они уже практически подбегали с неплохой скоростью. Чанёль дёрнул Чонина за рукав и втащил в лифт, не позволив двинуть к лестнице. Ещё чего!

Лифт остановился на втором этаже совершенно внезапно, и когда створки разъехались в стороны, две орущие друг на друга бабёнки дружно орать перестали и вытаращились на увлечённо целующихся парней в расстёгнутых куртках и немного задранных свитерах.

Чонин чуть отстранился от Чанёля, кончиками пальцев коснулся губ, послал дамам воздушный поцелуй и нажал на кнопку, вежливо сказав напоследок:

— Извините.

Дамочки липли к сходившимся створкам, не желая лишаться такого зрелища, но увы.

— А я ведь говорила Чанёлю — найди себе девушку, — сокрушённо пробормотала одна из бравых бабёнок, крепче прижав к груди кошку, полчаса назад сожравшую мясо на балконе соседки.

— Видимо, с девушками совсем туго.

— Видимо.

Обе сокрушённо вздохнули.

— Ну да ничего, мальчик красивый зато.

— Чанёль?

— Дура! Я про того галантного.

— Они вместе работают.

— Вижу я, как они вместе работают! — довольно хмыкнула бабёнка с кошкой на руках. — Только не говори никому.

Тем временем Чонин и Чанёль застряли у двери квартиры. Чанёль никак не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину — мозг предпочитал сосредотачиваться на губах Чонина, а не на каком-то скобяном изделии.

— Дай сюда...

Чонин отобрал у него ключ, изящно развернулся в кольце его рук и завозился с замком, пока Чанёль жадно прижимался губами к горячей шее. Через миг они ввалились внутрь, захлопнули дверь, уронив ключ на пол, и продолжили увлечённо целоваться. Снимали обувь как придётся и стягивали куртки, роняя их себе под ноги.

Чанёль закинул руки Чонина себе на шею, подхватил, сжав ладонями узкие бёдра. С приглушённым смешком Чонин обхватил его ногами и руками покрепче, шепнув на ухо:

— Уронишь — убью.

— И не надейся... — Чанёль потёрся губами о его подбородок и прижал ладони к твёрдым ягодицам — всегда мечтал это сделать. На автомате Чанёль двинулся в свою комнату, не сразу вспомнил, где у него кровать, но всё же вспомнил и рухнул на неё вместе с Чонином.

То самое напряжение, что весь день искрило вокруг них, теперь кипело и бурлило в крови. Они даже целовались по-другому — нетерпеливо, требовательно, откровенно.

Чонин коротко ударил Чанёля локтем по предплечью, лишив тем самым опоры и свалив на одеяло, ухватился за свитер и потянул вверх, оставив в итоге Чанёля с поднятыми вверх руками и замотанной в свитер головой.

Чанёль низко застонал, потому что прикосновения горячих губ к шее, ключицам и груди — это слишком. Влажный язык, коснувшийся ноющего соска, выбивал из головы все мысли до единой, а из лёгких — остатки кислорода. Сильные пальцы на боку добивали тем, что умело перебирали мышцы. Не больно и не щекотно, а золотая середина, когда это невыносимо приятно.

Чанёль с трудом выпутался из свитера, отшвырнул его в сторону и сжал плечи Чонина, поймал немного расфокусированный взгляд и пропал. Уложив Чонина на матрас, полез под свитер, наслаждаясь контрастом бронзы и голубого цвета. Прижимался губами к напряжённым мышцам на животе и нетерпеливо дёргал за пояс джинсов. Повозившись немного, расправился с пуговицей и молнией, стянул грубую ткань с длинных ног и тронул пальцами синюю резинку. Знакомую синюю...

— Захочешь стащить ещё раз, бери другие. Синие — мои любимые.

Чанёль припечатал ладонь к лицу, сгорая от стыда.

— Ты знал?

— Трудно было не заметить, — хмыкнул Чонин и закусил губу, внимательно глядя на Чанёля, который медленно вёл кончиком пальца по коже рядом с резинкой трусов.

Чанёль уже видел Чонина полностью обнажённым, но всё равно наслаждался процессом раздевания — каждый раз как первый. Удерживая взгляд Чонина, он медленно просунул пальцы под резинку и потянул ткань к себе. Тянул и касался одновременно горячей кожи, вёл ладонями по напряжённым длинным мышцам, сжимал колено, гладил крепкие икры и охватывал пальцами лодыжки.

Чанёль ухватился за левую ногу Чонина и ощупал пятку, заставив Чонина невольно улыбнуться и нарушить тишину коротким смешком. Смешок сменился тихим, едва различимым стоном, когда Чанёль согрел выступающую косточку поцелуем, а затем сразу же легонько куснул. Попытался. Зубы соскользнули, но, судя по реакции, Чонину понравилось. Чанёль провёл губами вдоль сухожилия над пяткой и снова легонько укусил там, где было самое тонкое место. Чонин с новым стоном выгнулся и попытался отнять ногу, которую Чанёль отдавать не собирался. И напрасно.

В ходе короткой потасовки они поменялись местами, и теперь Чанёль растерянно смотрел, как Чонин стаскивал с него брюки вместе с бельём. И в этот раз на кровати лежал полностью обнажённый Чанёль, а Чонин его разглядывал с откровенным любопытством. Чанёль с удовольствием вышел бы в дверь, окно, стену — куда угодно, если б мог. Но он не мог, потому что Чонин надёжно прижимал его к матрасу и продолжал рассматривать.

Горячим дыханием опалило ухо, когда Чонин наклонился над ним и прошептал:

— Не двигайся, ладно?

— Что ты...

На губы Чанёля легла ладонь.

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись. Ты мой, и я хочу тебя потрогать.

Пока Чанёль переваривал услышанное, Чонин перешёл к «потрогать». Это был поцелуй — губами по коже под ухом, на ухе. Пожалуй, ушам Чанёля никогда прежде не обламывалось сразу столько внимания и ласки. С лёгкостью и нежностью, что незаметно превратились в горячность и жадность. Над левой ключицей пролегла влажная полоса после того, как Чонин провёл языком по коже. Чанёль зажмурился и застонал, когда Чонин мягко прихватил зубами кожу над ключицей ближе к шее. И вскинул руку, чтобы коснуться головы Чонина, запустить пальцы в спутанные тёмные волосы, притянуть к себе и воскресить в памяти вкус его губ.

После поцелуя Чонин продолжил трогать его, изучать на ощупь, словно поставил перед собой задачу найти все слабые места. И смотрел при этом он на Чанёля опять так же — как ребёнок, которому вручили долгожданный подарок — предел его мечтаний.

Если Чанёль поначалу чувствовал себя неловко от такого внимания и под непривычным градом ласк, то немедленно забыл обо всём на свете в тот самый миг, когда Чонин коснулся его груди губами. Теми самыми губами, о которых Чанёль мог думать днями и ночами. Да и думал, чего уж греха таить.

Запрокинув голову и зажмурившись, он хватался пальцами за волосы Чонина, как утопающий за соломинку, пока тот — неугомонный — помечал поцелуями его грудь и прикасался руками к бокам, опускался ниже, тревожа частым дыханием кожу на животе. Потом он втолкнул колено между бёдер Чанёля, заставив развести ноги, чтобы он смог удобнее устроиться на коленях и положить ладони на живот.

— Только попробуй... — задыхаясь, предупредил с угрозой Чанёль. — Я же сдохну!

— Выживешь, куда ты денешься...

Так громко Чанёль ещё никогда в жизни не стонал, но это было слишком. Ему редко делали минет: обычно минет делал он сам, если его партнёр не кончал под ним и нуждался в помощи для разрядки, ну или в качестве прелюдии, когда Чанёль не был настроен на долгие игры и старался побыстрее возбудить партнёра, чтобы поскорее получить удовольствие и разбежаться.

Не в этот раз. В этот раз всё было слишком. Чанёль даже представить себе этого не мог. Не мог представить даже после того, как увидел собственными глазами и ощутил... Розовый кончик языка, блестящая от слюны головка, касающиеся её яркие после поцелуев полные губы, смуглые пальцы у основания члена и «лунная» улыбка — мягкая, как приглашение.

Чанёль потерял где-то сердце в тот миг, когда Чонин коснулся губами головки. Потерял сердце, потому что пульс пропал. И не хватало сил на вдох. На самый обычный вдох. А потом Чонин обвёл головку языком, мучительно медленно и изощрённо, заставив Чанёля вздрогнуть всем телом. Сердце тут же нашлось и заколотилось в груди с безумной скоростью, и Чанёль едва не подавился вдохом. Бёдра будто бы сводило судорогой от острого наслаждения. Чонин крепко прижимал Чанёля к матрасу, не позволяя двигаться самому, и продолжал мучить удовольствием.

— Сволочь! — возмущённо выдохнул Чанёль, потому что Чонин не дал ему кончить. Он рванулся в сторону, свалил Чонина и вцепился в высокий ворот свитера, что всё ещё оставался на Чонине.

— Рано... ещё... — отрывисто пробормотал тот и с нарочитой медлительностью облизнул губы, чем Чанёля вполне успешно деморализовал. Новый толчок — и они оба едва не рухнули с кровати на пол, правда, теперь Чонин прижимал Чанёля к матрасу, слегка придушив в процессе.

— Куда рано? — продолжал возмущаться Чанёль, изрядно вымотанный постоянными обломами этого дня.

— Просто... Чёрт!

Они активно завозились на кровати, хватаясь друг за друга, опрокидывая на простыни и пытаясь угомонить. В ходе возникшей неразберихи спихнули с кровати всё, кроме несчастной простыни, что измялась под их телами и даже пропиталась потом. В итоге Чанёль оказался сверху, почти что содрал с Чонина свитер, прижал широкие плечи к матрасу и напряжённо замер. Любой на его месте замер бы, обнаружив чужую ладонь на внутренней поверхности бедра и палец внутри собственного тела.

— Ты... ты собираешься... трахнуть меня? — осторожно уточнил Чанёль на всякий случай, разглядывая лицо Чонина. Не то чтобы он удивился, просто ещё не до конца свыкся с этой мыслью, хотя Чонин никогда не скрывал своих намерений. Просто трудно было поверить, что на свете существовал человек, который считал Чанёля настолько желанным и так сильно его хотел, что стремился обладать им.

Чонин закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Пока терзал его губы, аккуратно добавил второй палец и принялся мягко растягивать.

— Нет, — хрипло прошептал Чонин, плотнее прижавшись к Чанёлю всем телом и потеревшись. — Я не собираюсь тебя трахать. Я собираюсь заняться с тобой любовью, Ёлли.

— Твои... ты... — Чанёль забыл, о чём хотел спросить, и вздрогнул, прикусил губу, чтобы заглушить стон.

— Да, я хочу тебя, я же говорил, — признался ему на ухо Чонин, опалив мочку неровным горячим дыханием. Его рука легла на пах Чанёля — и застонали оба. — И я сейчас или тебя получу, или... сдохну. Пожалуйста... дай мне...

Чанёль свалился на матрас, увлёк за собой Чонина и медленно раздвинул ноги — немного, но достаточно, чтобы Чонин удобно устроился между ними и ласково огладил ладонями бёдра с внутренней стороны, где кожа была особенно чувствительной. Чанёль нашарил под матрасом в изголовье всё, что могло им понадобиться, и впихнул в руки Чонину. Сам он сейчас не мог с этим разбираться. Прикрыв глаза, вслушивался в шорохи, а потом приподнялся на локтях, чтобы взглянуть...

Чанёль порывисто коснулся пальцами возбуждённого члена Чонина и большим пальцем размазал блестящую каплю по коже. Чонин на миг задохнулся — столь незамысловатое действие едва не свело его с ума, это было очевидно для них обоих.

— Ёлли...

Чанёль едва не кончил от этого низкого и хриплого от неприкрытого желания голоса.

— Да, — почти беззвучно выдохнул он. И повторил громче: — Да.

Он сам развёл ноги шире, попытался потереться бёдрами, податься вверх — ближе к Чонину, чтобы подтвердить своё согласие.

К чёрту, всё к чёрту! Он сходил с ума так же сильно, как Чонин. И если они не сделают это... он тоже просто сдохнет. Через минуту или пару минут. Потому что нельзя всего лишь смотреть на Чонина и оставаться в живых. И Чанёль впервые в жизни поверил, что человек может умереть от желания. От такого желания, когда всё тело сковано мелкой дрожью, осыпано капельками холодного пота, и под кожей в венах и даже крошечных капиллярах пульсирует кипящая от страсти кровь. От желания, когда всё решает только неудержимая и неконтролируемая жажда поцелуев и прикосновений, когда тело только на это и реагирует, когда на всё наплевать и хочется чувствовать другого человека всеми возможными и доступными способами, когда...

Чанёль запрокинул голову и почти до крови закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь пережить это и унять сердцебиение. Это — единение с Чонином.

Твёрдый член меж ягодиц, много неприятно прохладной смазки, растянутый вход и боязнь шелохнуться. И тысяча поцелуев на груди, плечах, шее, подбородке. И сбивчивый шёпот, опаляющий разгорячённую кожу. И горячие ладони по телу...

И то непривычное хрупкое чувство принадлежности. Странное и возбуждающее чувство принадлежности, которое иррационально делало тело Чанёля прямо сейчас удивительно чувственным и восприимчивым к прикосновениям Чонина.

— Ты... такой красивый... сейчас...

Эти губы, о которых Чанёль думал миллион раз на дню, кончик быстрого языка, наводящий на мысли о грехе, подбородок с ямочкой -— Чанёль надеялся когда-нибудь поцеловать её сто раз подряд, нос с вызывающей горбинкой, что тёрся о кожу над ключицей, длинные тёмные ресницы — глаза под ними могли опасно сверкать или соблазнительно блестеть, или — как в этот миг — солнечно сиять, согревая Чанёля с головы до ног. Всё это принадлежало Чонину, а тот продолжал осыпать Чанёля быстрыми поцелуями и шептать, какой Чанёль красивый и «мой», прижимать к себе и одновременно вжиматься в него своим телом, даря удовольствие, слегка приправленное тонкими болезненными нотками.

Хотелось сказать, что Чонин — псих, но Чанёлю не хватало дыхания. Потом — было всё равно уже, потому что — слишком.

Потому что какая разница, красивый он или нет, если Чонин желал его, обнимал, целовал, нуждался в нём и не отпускал? 

Чанёль молча согласился быть для Чонина красивым, если тому так хотелось. Он вообще согласился бы на всё, если бы Чонин попросил об этом.

Чанёль искренне полагал, что всё именно так.

И судьба не преминула поймать Чанёля на слове, поставив искренность его намерений под сомнение.

 

 

 

 

 

**10\. Грязь, чёрствость и ложь убивают его**

 

 

Чонин вскинул голову, когда ему заслонили свет.

Рядом со столом Чанёля остановился Чон Юнхо в обычном костюме и при галстуке. Чонин тут же подскочил, но не успел до конца выпрямиться — Юнхо сжал ладонью его плечо и кивнул в сторону двери.

— Без формальностей, просто разговор есть. Выйдем?

Чанёль настороженно смотрел на обоих. Чонин наконец отодвинул от края стола почти законченный отчёт, положил сверху ручку и двинулся к двери. Он предположил, что дело в недавней операции. Быть может, что-то удалось узнать и теперь...

Он уставился на конверт, что сунул ему буквально под нос Юнхо.

— М-м... Что это?

— Сам как думаешь? Приглашение на конференцию и сертификат на дополнительные занятия. Если пройдёшь программу и сдашь экзамен, получишь место инструктора. Будешь работать со снайперами. Можно в Сеуле, можно тут. Хоть на Чечжу. Если хочешь.

Чонин молча смотрел на Юнхо и пытался понять, в чём подвох. Нет, они никогда не враждовали, и Чонин сказал Чанёлю правду — Юнхо был для него кумиром с детства, просто с возрастом стало понятно, что их методы и цели не совпадают. Они искали разные точки для того, чтобы приложить свои способности. А ещё Юнхо в последнее время частенько перебарщивал с заботой, и Чонин не знал, как ему на это реагировать.

Он осторожно взял конверт, внимательно осмотрел и даже изучил печати.

— Почему я?

— Ты подаёшь большие надежды, — отделался общей фразой Юнхо, но Чонин был из тех, кого на мякине не проведёшь.

— А если честно? Твоя протекция, верно? — Чонин протянул конверт Юнхо. — Спасибо, не стоит.

— Послушай... Ехать нужно через несколько дней. Может, ты подумаешь? Просто подумай, хорошо? И вот, — Юнхо вручил ему визитку. — Позвони, как примешь решение.

— Я...

— Позвони, когда решишь. Не решай сейчас, лады? — Юнхо похлопал его по плечу и двинулся к кабинету комиссара.

Чонин запрокинул голову и обречённо вздохнул, но не успел и глазом моргнуть, как его затащили в туалет, предварительно вывесив снаружи табличку «Уборка».

— Какого чёрта?

— Что ему от тебя надо было? — перешёл в наступление Чанёль, чем вызвал улыбку Чонина.

— Ничего. Просто дела. Ревнуешь?

— Вот ещё! — фыркнул Чанёль, но тут же насторожился: — А что за дела?

Чонин тихо рассмеялся, потянул Чанёля к себе и подставил шею для поцелуев.

— Давай лучше я буду тебя ревность к каждому столбу?

— Не надо, — глухо отозвался Чанёль, вдохнув смешанный аромат хвои и мандарина, — я сам хочу.

— Вот как? Так тебе это нравится? — уличил его Чонин и забрался пальцами под свитер. Чанёль накрыл его ладонь своей и помотал головой.

— Табличка нас не спасёт, работать надо. И тебе ещё отчёт дописывать. И мы ужинаем у мамы.

— Чёрт.

— И не говори. Чёрт.

Они приезжали на ужин в дом родителей Чанёля уже раз десять, может, больше. Чонин познакомился с сестрой Чанёля, которая сейчас жила в Пусане. Каждый раз мама Чанёля предлагала им остаться на ночь, и каждый раз Чанёль изобретал причину, чтобы не оставаться. И с каждым новым разом придумывать оправдания становилось сложнее.

Так получилось и в этот раз.

— Вы могли бы остаться на ночь, — возмущалась мать Чанёля, когда они поздно вечером после ужина покидали дом. — Ну что за глупости, в самом деле?

— Нам ехать чуть, мам, да и вставать гораздо раньше, чем обычно. Общее собрание, — соврал Чанёль, наклонился к матери и тронул губами её щеку.

— Опять? Уже третье или четвёртое? Жду вас завтра на ужин, в это же время.

— Доброй ночи, — с изящным полупоклоном попрощался Чонин, но тут же был затискан и расцелован в щёки.

— Одевайся потеплее, птичка, не то простынешь, — поворчала для приличия мама Чанёля и отпустила их наконец.

Они устроились в салоне служебной машины, но Чонин молча отвернулся к окну. Чанёль бросил в его сторону пару косых взглядов и отметил выдвинутый вперёд чуть больше обычного подбородок. Это означало, что Чонин злится.

— Что не так?

Вопрос повис между ними без ответа. Чонин окончательно повернул голову вправо, и Чанёль мог видеть теперь только его затылок.

— Я не пойму, если ты не скажешь. Логично, да? Перестань кукситься или просто скажи мне в лицо, что не так.

— А ты не понимаешь?

Чонин поддался на провокацию и теперь возмущённо смотрел на Чанёля.

— Нет. Не понимаю.

— Ты ещё не запутался в том, что говоришь почти два месяца? Потому что я уже не помню, где правда, а где ложь.

— Ты предлагаешь сказать моей матери всё так, как есть? — возмутился теперь уже Чанёль.

— Хороший вариант. Зато врать больше не придётся.

— С ума сошёл?! Так вот просто взять и сказать матери, что её сын трахается с другим парнем, поэтому неудобно как-то оставаться на ночь и смущать всех...

— Останови, — внезапно велел Чонин. Сказал тихо, но таким тоном, что Чанёль невольно притормозил раньше, чем осознал, что сделал.

Чонин выскочил из салона, как будто он задыхался внутри, с шумом захлопнул дверцу и через минуту уже сидел на капоте, обхватив подтянутые к груди колени руками.

Чанёль пару минут пялился на его спину и плечи, потом вылез из салона тоже и позвал:

— Чонин-и...

— Отстань.

— Господи, да что теперь-то такое?

Чонин спрыгнул с капота и зашагал прочь от машины. Чанёль в недоумении смотрел ему вслед, потом плюнул и кинулся за ним, схватил за плечо и заставил остановиться.

— Ну? Я не понимаю! Правда. Я не могу сказать матери, что...

— ...что я просто парень, с которым ты трахаешься, — договорил за него Чонин резко и зло, толкнул ладонью в грудь, заставив отступить на шаг. — Я об этом не думал. То есть, думал, что это будет звучать иначе. И означать будет тоже не это. Но знаешь, ты прав. Такое твоей матери точно лучше не знать. Да и мне, наверное, тоже не стоило знать это.

Чонин круто развернулся и вновь рванул прочь, и вновь Чанёль остановил его.

— О чём ты? Я уже вообще не понимаю, из-за чего этот скандал начался.

— Уже неважно, — тихо отозвался Чонин, отступив на шаг назад и грустно улыбнувшись. Чанёлю на секунду показалось, что губы у Чонина дрожат. — Мы всегда получаем меньше, чем ожидаем. Это нормально, надо просто помнить об этом, а я забыл. Поезжай домой, я пешком дойду. Мне всё равно ещё в школу надо.

— Какую школу? Ты не работаешь сегодня!

— Знаю. Хотел сам размяться. Потом увидимся.

— Чонин, но сейчас уже почти одиннадцать! — беспомощно крикнул ему в спину Чанёль, спрятав замёрзшие руки в карманы куртки. И тихо пробормотал: — Да что с тобой сегодня такое?..

Вспомнился визит генерала Чон Юнхо и беседа в коридоре. Может, поэтому? Но что такого Юнхо мог сказать Чонину?

Чанёль забрался в салон и захлопнул дверцу, потом принялся дышать на руки и размышлять. В общем-то, всё было прекрасно после его дня рождения. Между ними двумя. Засыпать и просыпаться, сжимая в объятиях кого-то тёплого и ласкового — это прекрасное чувство, ни с чем не сравнимое. И знать, что этот кто-то сходит по тебя с ума — тоже. И доверяет уже настолько, что позволяет помогать с заживающей спиной и иногда подводящей ногой...

Разве что... ну вот от последних поездок в дом родителей Чонин, конечно, был не в восторге. И он всё время фырчал, как рассерженный кот, когда Чанёль придумывал убедительную причину, дабы не оставаться на ночлег. Наверное, можно было и остаться, но Чанёль боялся засыпать и просыпаться без Чонина рядом. Не потому, что страшно чего-то конкретного и определённого, а потому что страшно проснуться и понять, что его больше рядом нет и не будет, что больше просто не существует человека, который сходил бы по Чанёлю с ума, нуждался бы в нём, цеплялся бы за него так, как цеплялся Чонин. И страшно было спать вместе, потому что... потому что их могли услышать или застать в самый неподходящий момент.

Чанёль шатался по квартире привидением и ждал Чонина до двух часов ночи. Уже напридумывал себе бар, отравление алкоголем, больницу, морг и прочие гадости, когда сухо щёлкнул замок. Чонин не успел толком снять куртку, а Чанёль уже прижимал его к двери и водил ладонями по телу, словно проверял, точно ли всё в порядке, настоящий ли...

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько времени?

— Какая разница? — Чонин вывернулся из его рук и повесил куртку в шкаф, взялся за шнуровку на ботинках.

— Всё ещё злишься?

— Я не злюсь.

— Злишься, — поник Чанёль.

— Нет, не злюсь. Просто... просто расстроен.

Чонин поставил ботинки на полку и выпрямился. Чанёль немедленно обхватил его со спины руками и пристроил подбородок на левом плече.

— Улыбнись, — тихо попросил он. Уголок рта с левой стороны, который Чанёль мог видеть, даже не дрогнул. — Пожалуйста, улыбнись, Чонин-и.

Чонин чуть повернул голову, словно в попытке спрятаться.

— Эй, я же твой, ты хочешь меня... потрогать?

Чонин стремительно развернулся и опалил его таким взбешённым взглядом, что Чанёль непроизвольно бросил ладони к его скулам, притянул к себе и утопил ярость в долгом поцелуе. Чонин сопротивлялся, старался высвободиться и оттолкнуть его, но Чанёль не позволил: дотащил до кровати, свалил на неё, раздел и крепко прижал узкие бёдра к матрасу. До этой ночи он ни разу не делал Чонину минет. Не потому, что не хотел, а потому что было незачем.

Тут вот впервые потребовалось.

Обычно это делал Чонин — для Чанёля, поначалу, пока Чанёль только привыкал к нему, или если они спешили и не могли себе позволить долгую любовную игру. Но в этот раз Чонин явно был сильно расстроен, что не могло не сказаться на его теле. Поэтому Чанёль терпеливо ласкал его член пальцами, губами и языком до первого тихого стона. Дальше пошло лучше.

Впервые удовольствие Чонина зависело только от Чанёля. Это чувство было необычным и непривычным, как и казавшаяся серебристой при лунном свете кожа. Чонин раскинулся на кровати, стиснув в пальцах тонкую ткань простыни. Он едва заметно дрожал, запрокидывал голову, кусал губы, чтобы заглушить тихие стоны, выдирался из рук Чанёля и пытался ускользнуть, поставить точку, только Чанёль не позволял — держал крепко, настойчиво целовал и прикасался с нежностью к самой чувствительной части тела.

Потом Чанёль укрыл их обоих одеялом и обнял Чонина, привлёк к груди, тронул губами веки, переносицу, пометил поцелуем висок и закрыл глаза. Он засыпал рядом с Чонином, держался за Чонина и верил, что проснётся вместе с Чонином.

Но проснулся в одиночестве.

Чонин отыскался в ванной, казался обычным, но у Чанёля кошки скребли на душе.

Днём пришёл вызов из спецотдела, и капитан Бан забрал с собой Чонина. Они отправились по вызову, чтобы уточнить ряд деталей как с той миной на вокзале, так и с подстреленным типом. Ещё ходили слухи, что нашли вторую мину, поэтому спецотделу требовался Чонин для сравнения самодельных мин.

Чанёль остался куковать в отделении в одиночестве и ждать вечера. Уж вечером Чонин в любом случае должен был приехать к нему, потому что их ждали дома у Чанёля на ужин. Ещё и Юра позвонила предварительно и уточнила, приедут они или нет. Чанёль решил схитрить и велел сестре самой позвонить Чонину. Дескать, только Чонин знает точное время, когда они освободятся. Через полчаса Чонин сам позвонил Чанёлю и рассказал о беседе с Юра, напомнил об ужине заодно. Чанёль немного повеселел, понадеявшись, что к ужину Чонин оттает совсем. Так серьёзно они прежде никогда не ссорились, поэтому Чанёль и волновался.

Обидеть Чонина было сложно, почти невозможно. При всей своей раздражительности по отношению к мелочам Чонин обычно оставался спокойным и добродушным. Все мелкие склоки угасали сразу же так или иначе. Да и отношения Чанёля и Чонина длились всего два месяца — при таких сроках любая ссора заканчивалась уже на стадии поцелуев.

Кроме вот этой, последней.

Чонин в самом деле появился вечером, сдал отчёты и молча последовал за Чанёлем. Они добирались до дома родителей Чанёля вновь на служебной машине. В молчании.

— Так и будешь дуться?

— Я не дуюсь.

Всё. На этом попытки завязать беседу иссякли.

Их встретили шумно и радостно уже на пороге. Юра носилась с подносами, мать по-доброму ворчала, пока они снимали куртки и пытались вручить ей пакеты с продуктами.

— Сегодня хоть останетесь?

Чонин промолчал, повернулся к Чанёлю и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Нет, не сможем, — тут же привычно отрезал он.

— Но почему? Что на этот раз?

— Едем ночью на рыбалку, — брякнул Чанёль.

— Вообще-то не поэтому, — внезапно возразил ему Чонин. — И ни на какую рыбалку лично я не еду.

Чанёль повернулся к нему, собрался возмутиться, но не успел. Чонин бросил ладонь ему на затылок и поцеловал. Не просто так, а от души. И целовал до тех пор, пока Юра не выронила из рук поднос. Звон разбившихся бокалов заставил Чонина отстраниться. Чанёль пока не мог мыслить связно, а мать, Юра и старший кузен Чанёля смотрели на них обоих со смешанным выражением на лицах. Непонимание, неприятние, испуг, недоверие... Всего хватало.

— Мама...

— Уходите, — веско произнёс отец. — Оба.

Чонин молча натянул куртку обратно, надел ботинки и потянул ошеломлённого Чанёля за собой к двери. Они остановились возле машины, отвернулись друг от друга и пару минут просто торчали на холоде, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Какого чёрта? — не выдержал первым Чанёль. — Зачем?

— Чтобы тебе больше не приходилось врать и выдумывать новые причины.

— Поэтому ты на глазах у всех выставил меня...

— Поэтому я просто показал, что ты мой. Ты принадлежишь мне. И я не собираюсь тонуть во лжи и прятаться постоянно даже от твоей семьи. — Чонин повернулся к нему и смерил его привычным тяжёлым взглядом. — Может быть, для тебя я просто «парень, с которым ты трахаешься». Может быть, ты просто стыдишься меня. Это неважно. Потому что я отношусь к этому иначе...

— Как «иначе»? — Чанёль сердито толкнул Чонина плечом. — Вот так? Ты считаешь, что это вообще нормально вот так вот в лоб и без подготовки на глазах у моей матери... Господи! Да ты ненормальный просто! Придурок!

Чанёль забрался в салон, потому что был зол и замёрз. Подождал пять минут, чтобы придурок последовал его примеру. Вместо этого придурок развернулся и зашагал по тротуару в другую сторону. Ну и чёрт с ним! Чанёль повернул ключ, погрел двигатель и выехал на дорогу.

Чонин медленно брёл по улицам и крутил в руке телефон, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Он уже сомневался, что Чанёль стал бы его слушать сейчас, завтра или через неделю. Быть может, Чанёль вообще никогда не намеревался впускать его в собственную жизнь. И всё это было не больше чем...

Неважно.

Чонин набрал номер, указанный на визитке, и приложил телефон к уху.

— Доброй ночи, хён. Да, это я. То предложение... ещё в силе?

 

 

 

 

 

**11\. И такое бывает**

 

 

Чанёль торчал у окна, смотрел на едва-едва посветлевшее на востоке небо и пил апельсиновый сок прямо из коробки. Сок купил вечером. Потому что Чонин запрещал ему пить апельсиновый сок по утрам и на пустой желудок. Дескать, очень вредно для здоровья. Особенно если запивать кофе.

Кстати...

Чанёль сделал себе термоядерный по крепости кофе и принялся запивать его апельсиновым соком.

Ночью он почти не спал — отвык от холодной постели. От огромной холодной постели, где сейчас приходилось тихо лежать в гордом одиночестве.

Чонин так и не вернулся ни в полночь, ни позднее, ни вот сейчас — на рассвете. Скорее всего, либо остался спать на матах в своей проклятой школе, либо пошёл в ночную баню — там тоже можно было переночевать.

Отсутствие Чонина в отделении до полудня не вызвало у Чанёля тревоги, но когда и после полудня Чонин не появился, он забеспокоился и сунулся в кабинет капитана Бана.

— Он, кажется, уехал, — невозмутимо сообщил ему капитан. — А ты разве не в курсе? Живёшь же с ним.

— Нет, не в курсе. Может, он забыл сказать?

— Ага, конечно, — со скепсисом отозвался капитан. — Он получил разрешение на прохождение то ли стажировки, то ли на курсы какие-то. Если сдаст экзамен, получит место получше этого. Скорее всего, в береговой. Будет тренировать снайперов или ещё что-то такое, в этом духе... — Капитан Бан выразительно пошевелил пальцами в воздухе. — Думаю, он не просто так получил такую возможность. Либо протекция сверху, либо за заслуги в морской операции. Кто знает.

Чанёль тут же предположил, что без генерала Чон Юнхо тут не обошлось — не зря же тот накануне как раз заявился и уволок Чонина. Ну точно же! Вот гад!

— Это надолго?

— Две с половиной недели, — пожал плечами капитан Бан.

Чанёль вышел из кабинета, закрыл дверь за собой и сдавленно простонал в голос:

— Две, чёрт бы их подрал, с половиной недели! Да я же сдохну к чёртовой матери, с-с-су...

— Тебе нехорошо? — удивлённо вопросил пробегавший мимо коллега.

— Мне прекрасно, — огрызнулся Чанёль и убрался за свой стол.

После работы он приехал к ресторану матери, но зайти не осмелился. Просто стоял у стеклянных стен, смотрел, как внутри привычно снуёт персонал, за столиками сидят клиенты, а мама у стойки проверяет карту вин.

Не то чтобы он сожалел о поступке Чонина и том поцелуе напоказ, просто сомневался, что... Да каждая собака в отделении знала о его влюбчивости. Он влюблялся хотя бы раз в год — как минимум. Все ржали над этой его чертой. И ржали при Чонине, так что Чонин тоже был в курсе.

Тогда почему?

Сам Чанёль не испытывал никакой уверенности в том, что всегда будет рядом с Чонином. Пока что он хотел быть рядом всегда, но это «пока что». Через час, два, через день или неделю он мог влюбиться в кого-то другого, и что тогда?

Дома он долго ворочался на кровати, потом принёс подушку из комнаты Чонина, пропитанную запахами хвои и мандарина. Этот аромат успокаивал Чанёля и помогал ему уснуть, чтобы увидеть во сне Чонина.

День за днём Чанёль приходил на работу, вечером торчал у окон ресторана мамы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, уходил домой только тогда, когда из-за озноба зубы начинали стучать, как кастаньеты, нюхал подушку, как токсикоман, засыпал и обнимал Чонина во сне.

Когда со дня отъезда Чонина минуло две с половиной недели, Чанёль вернулся с работы и обнаружил, что дверь в комнату Чонина распахнута. Он кинулся туда и замер — ноутбук, тетради, ручки и карандаши, плед из верблюжьей шерсти — всё пропало. Из шкафа вещи Чонина тоже исчезли. На столе остался лист, аккуратно сложенный в лучших традициях прошлого века: два сгиба — и три ровных и одинаковых части.

Чанёль медленно отогнул первую треть листа, затем последнюю, опустился на стул и прикипел взглядом к ровным строкам.

 

«Ёлли, я зашёл за вещами, не пугайся — это не ограбление. Я получил должность инструктора, как и хотел. Буду работать в другом отделении теперь. Надеюсь, ты помирился с родными и изобрёл убедительную ложь, для тебя — раз плюнуть, с твоими-то опытом и находчивостью.

Пока был далеко от тебя, много думал. О тебе. Зачёркнуто. О нас. Наверное, ты прав в определениях. Мы никогда не говорили об этом, я просто думал, что всё очевидно.

Похоже, нет.

Помнишь, я как-то говорил тебе, что я жуткий собственник? Я говорил, что ты мой. И это были не пустые слова. Мне невыносима сама мысль о том, что нужно лгать и делать вид, будто мы лишь коллеги или приятели. И... Знаешь, это было больно — слышать каждый раз твою новую ложь и жалкие оправдания, почему мы не можем остаться на ночь в доме твоей матери. Я понимаю, что выставлять наши отношения напоказ глупо, и я бы никогда этого не сделал хотя бы из уважения к твоей семье. Но одно дело — соблюдать рамки приличий, и совершенно другое — скрывать отношения от самых близких людей, прятаться и лгать.

Я надеялся, что ты наберёшься смелости и скажешь своей семье, что я тот, кто тебе дорог. И тот, с кем ты хочешь быть рядом. Или позволишь сказать это мне, если сам боишься.

Неважно, впрочем. Как оказалось, я был всего лишь парнем, с которым ты просто трахался. В этом случае... прости меня за то, что доставил столько проблем. Хотя — опять же — думаю, тебе не составит труда выкрутиться и придумать новую ложь. Или можешь не придумывать ничего, я постараюсь всё исправить, потому что для меня ты никогда не был парнем, с которым я просто трахался. Всё-таки из нас двоих именно я оказался сентиментальным романтиком и дураком.

Если ты дочитаешь до конца это письмо, буду рад. Написать это было трудно, но всё же проще, чем сказать при встрече. К тому же, если честно, я не хочу тебя видеть. Предпочёл бы забыть.

Перечитал сейчас всё, что написал, и посмеялся над собой. Моя обида выглядит несколько по-детски, да? Неважно.

Я думал, что нашёл в тебе свой дом. Показалось.

Прости».

 

Чанёль прижал руку с письмом ко лбу и зажмурился крепко-крепко — до ярких кругов перед закрытыми глазами.

Потом он торчал под хлопьями снега, смотрел через стекло в зал и не отводил глаз от сидевшего за стойкой Чонина. Тот медленно потягивал через трубочку молочный коктейль и наблюдал за матерью Чанёля, которая игнорировала его. Демонстративно. Но Чонин не уходил.

Чанёль успел окоченеть на улице, поэтому ушёл раньше, сжимая ледяными пальцами письмо в кармане.

Утром капитан Бан вручил ему ключ.

— Чонин забегал, просил вернуть тебе ключ от квартиры в общежитии.

Чанёль кивнул и сунул ключ в ящик стола.

Какая разница теперь...

В кармане лежало смятое письмо — Чанёль уже выучил его наизусть. Ещё немного позднее стало не до этого, потому что пришлось просматривать дела из старого архива. Одна стопка с документами расползлась, понадобилось отрезать кусок провода, чтобы перевязать бумаги. Чанёль вытянул из кармана нож и удивлённо уставился на подвеску с опалом. Камень больше не переливался радужными оттенками и не сиял. Он потускнел, «погас», казался серым и невзрачным.

Чанёль потёр опал между ладонями, но это не помогло. Хотел протереть тканью, но вовремя вспомнил, что Чонин, кажется, говорил, что камень хрупкий и нежный, могут остаться царапины. Но все попытки Чанёля вернуть камню былые яркость и цвет ни к чему не привели.

Каждый вечер он вновь и вновь торчал у стекла и смотрел на Чонина, околачивавшегося у стойки с решительным видом. Мама по-прежнему его игнорировала, но зря. Уж Чанёль отлично знал, насколько Чонин упрямый.

Замёрзнув, Чанёль тяжко вздохнул и побрёл к машине. Он не оглянулся и не увидел, как мать смотрела ему вслед. И не видел, как она после перевела взгляд на Чонина, затем направилась к стойке.

Чонин вздрогнул от резкого стука и вскинул голову.

— Добрый ве...

— Оставь свои хорошие манеры — они сейчас не слишком-то уместны после твоей выходки. И ты сюда каждый день мотаешься уж точно не для того, чтобы блеснуть манерами в приличном обществе. Я так понимаю, у тебя есть что сказать. Думаешь, это стоит того, чтобы я послушала?

— Определённо, — с железной уверенностью подтвердил Чонин.

— Тогда присядь и начинай. С чего-нибудь. Пока я в настроении тебя слушать.

Чонин дождался, пока сядет мать Чанёля, затем опустился на табурет и переплёл пальцы обеих рук, вздохнул и заговорил негромко, стараясь никуда не смотреть — только на гладкую поверхность стойки.

Чанёль явился на следующий день и растерянно остановился у прозрачной преграды, внимательным взглядом обвёл весь зал, но Чонина не увидел. Это было сильным ударом. Оказывается, он привык к этому — видеть Чонина каждый вечер, смотреть издали. Сегодня Чонин не пришёл в ресторан, и мир Чанёля снова разбился вдребезги. Именно тогда, когда он немного успокоился.

Он сделал шаг назад, второй, повернулся к машине и застыл, раскрыв рот от изумления. Перед ним стояла мать. Она зябко куталась в тёплую шаль и смотрела на него строго и одновременно устало.

— Ну и долго ты будешь под окнами мяться? Зайти не судьба? Обязательно надо простыть и слечь с температурой, чтобы всё само собой образовалось?

— Мама...

— Ну что? Живо давай, ну! Какой же ты всё-таки ребёнок... Такой длинный вымахал, а ума всё равно нет.

Чанёль послушно зашёл в ресторан, позволил умыть себя тёплой водой и принялся вытирать руки бумажным полотенцем, потом отыскал мать в одной из отдельных кабинок. Она сидела за низким столиком и расставляла тарелки и миски с едой.

— Садись.

Чанёль тихо опустился на подушки и взял палочки. Мать позволила ему в тишине съесть половину порции салата из осьминогов, только тогда завела речь о деле.

— Что он отощал, что ты. Смотреть противно.

— Мама...

— Я говорила с ним. Вчера. Теперь хочу тебя послушать.

— Э... О чём же мне говорить?

— О нём. Или о себе. Или о вас обоих? И как так вышло?

— Не знаю. — Чанёль отодвинул тарелку.

— Я про то, что ты вдруг с ним. Он же недавно приехал, да? Когда же ты успел? Или это было на спор?

— Какой ещё спор? Я же не студент больше, а взрослые люди спорят на более умные вещи.

— Уж конечно. Так как тебя так угораздило?

Чанёль виновато повертел в руке палочки для еды, отложил их и с трудом проговорил:

— Просто увидел его... и всё. А он ещё улыбался мне. Ты видела его улыбку, знаешь. — Чанёль поправил ворот свитера и прикрыл глаза. — Он сказал, что я красивый. Остальное... как-то само по себе вышло.

Когда мать громко всхлипнула, Чанёль убито понурился. Она торопливо вытерла глаза и придвинула ему чашку с чаем.

— Совсем меня не бережёшь, обормот. И себя тоже. Ты любишь его?

— Что? Я... — Чанёль растерянно смотрел на чаинки в подкрашенной воде и не знал, что сказать.

— Посмотри на себя только... — Мать снова всхлипнула и прижала к глазам салфетку. — Бледный весь, днями под окнами топчешься, как потерянный щенок. И только и делал, что смотрел на него. Знаешь, что он мне сказал?

— Просил что-то передать? — вскинулся и оживился невольно Чанёль.

— Господи... — Мать всплеснула руками и разрыдалась. Чанёль пересел к ней, обнял и принялся гладить по голове и плечам, глупо уговаривая не плакать, говорил, что всё хорошо. Говорил и сам себе не верил. Какое уж тут «хорошо»? Ему бы ненавидеть Чонина за это — появился и перевернул всё с ног на голову, но не получалось. Оба виноваты, как ни крути.

Мать немного успокоилась, вытерла лицо салфеткой и помотала головой.

— Ничего он тебе не передавал. Он ко мне приходил. И говорил только со мной. Он так сказал мне, мол, госпожа Пак, вы мать Чанёля, поэтому должны меня понять лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Потому что вы любите его. И потому что я тоже его люблю. Наглец эдакий, — мать вздохнула. — Попросил прощения за то, что сделал. Дескать, это было глупо и по-детски, но он считал, что я имею право знать и не жить во лжи. Сказал, что не нужно прогонять тебя из-за него. Лучше прогнать только его, а ты ни в чём не виноват. Попросил помириться с тобой и обещал, что больше не будет крутиться рядом с тобой. И что же теперь с вами делать, а? Как теперь быть? Отец сердится, Юра все глаза выплакала, скучает. И ты тут ещё... А такие солнечные были, когда приезжали. И теперь вот... Сынок, ты любишь его или нет? Если блажь такая, то так и скажи. Но если... если нет, то...

— То что тогда? — упавшим голосом уточнил Чанёль. Потому что не блажь. Потому что... Чонин его любит, оказывается. Козёл. Хоть бы раз прямым текстом сказал, а не разворачивался с гордым видом и не сбегал, оставляя Чанёля в прострации с кучей намёков в стиле «догадайся сам». Ну, то есть, наверное, догадаться можно было, но Чанёль никогда не называл себя гением, чтобы с лёгкостью щёлкать такие шарады. И вообще, влюблённые люди всегда тормозят — это нормально.

— То... — мать опять вздохнула, — и такое бывает, что уж теперь.

— Что?! — опешил Чанёль от неожиданности ответа. — И ты не будешь против, если я... мы... ну то есть...

— Я не хочу видеть, как ты мучаешься. И не хочу видеть, как мучается он. Всё это время вы были безупречны, никому плохо из-за вас не было. Почему я должна быть против? Я хотела бы другого для тебя, но ты же моя кровиночка. Как я могу желать тебе несчастья? Неужели ты так плохо думаешь обо мне? Разве я хоть когда-нибудь оставляла тебя одного? Разве это не я всегда тебя поддерживала? И когда ты в полицию пошёл, скандал какой был, помнишь? Разве я тебя не поддержала? Ну что ж ты дурной такой? И врал мне ещё. Смотрел в глаза и врал...

Мать опять разрыдалась, и Чанёль снова успокаивал её, извинялся и уговаривал не плакать. Впрочем, худшее уже осталось позади — он знал, что мать против не будет. Это — самое важное.

Этот вечер был самым длинным в жизни Чанёля. По просьбе матери он рассказывал о Чонине. Она то улыбалась и гладила его по щеке, то снова начинала плакать и причитать, но не из-за Чонина, а из-за скрытности сына. Говорила, что они так много потеряли времени, и постоянно требовала объяснить причину такого недоверия со стороны Чанёля.

— Понимаешь... — Чанёль повертел в руках палочки и положил их на стол. — Ты знаешь, я так часто влюбляюсь. И это быстро проходит. Я всё время боюсь, что вдруг это... Вдруг я снова...

— Обычно как это бывает? Как долго?

Чанёль задумался, вспоминая.

— По-моему, дольше месяца ни разу не было.

— Сейчас дольше?

— Ну...

— И хоть раз ты таким убитым был?

— Нет, но...

— В любви, мальчик мой, правил не бывает. Уж не знаю, что там у вас такое, но тебе сейчас очень больно — это заметно. Поэтому мне всё равно, влюблён ты или любишь, просто тебе сейчас он нужен. Очень. Пусть так будет, как ты хочешь.

— Но... уже никак не будет. — Чанёль помрачнел и опустил голову. — Он же сказал тебе, что всё кончено.

— Господи! И что? Ну и что, что он так сказал? А ты что? Так просто вот смиришься и руки опустишь? И я ещё должна тобой гордиться? Ты в полиции работаешь, в конце-то концов. Узнай, где он, поговори с ним, дай в морду, если надо, чтобы мозги на место встали. Ну или дубинкой по голове, закинул на плечо — и вперёд.

— Мама... — Чанёль уставился на мать во все глаза. — Ты что такое говоришь?

— То, что положено говорить мужчине в таких случаях. Раскис мне тут. Завтра же поговори с ним. И я буду ждать вас обоих к ужину. Завтра, уж так и быть, тут покормлю вас, оболтусов. Бесстыжие! Глаза бы мои вас не видели! Старой женщине нервы мотаете!

— Какой старой женщине? Где ты старую женщи... Ой! — Чанёлю досталось сухоньким, но крепким материнским кулачком по плечу.

— Поговори мне тут! Чтоб притащил завтра свою птичку на верёвке, если потребуется.

Чанёль грустно подумал, что это, скорее, Чонин его на верёвке притащит. Мама тоже хороша — «дай в морду». Это инструктору по тэквондо в морду дать? Угу, как же...

Но поговорить с Чонином надо в самом деле.

Пусть скажет в лицо Чанёлю, что любит.

А то взял и ушёл молча.

Козёл.

Через полчаса пришёл вызов от капитана Бана: кто-то оставил мину в круглосуточном торговом центре.

 

 

 

 

**12\. Последствия дебюта Пак Чанёля в роли парламентёра**

 

 

Вокруг торгового центра скопились патрульки, среди них красовались даже два фургона с характерными пометками — кинологи.

— Собак-то зачем? — удивился мимоходом Чанёль.

— А чтобы были, — огрызнулся обычно спокойный и сдержанный капитан Бан. Видимо, даже он разволновался. — Где тебя носило?

— Нигде. Я же сразу приехал. Что тут?

Они зашли в торговый центр и двинулись к лестнице.

— Этот придурок на третьем в кафе. Естественно там полно народа, и он никому не позволил уйти. На нём мина. Или это уже бомба? Короче, хрень с таймером. Пикает. Там по времени два часа. Взрывчатки на нём около пяти кило, если не больше. Требует пять миллионов в евро вот прямо сейчас, иначе взорвёт всё к чёртовой матери. Вроде бы. Такими были его требования полчаса назад. Теперь он требует...

— Человеческих жертвоприношений?

— Поязви мне тут. Человека для переговоров он требует. Хочет ещё что-то.

— Угу. И кто пойдёт?

— Ты.

— Чего? Меня в жертву? — Чанёль остановился на последней ступеньке у цифры «два», нарисованной на стене, и возмущённо уставился на капитана. — Почему я? Я же просто лейтенант. И меня не готовили к ведению переговоров. Чёрт, господин капитан, что я ему говорить-то буду? И вспомните историю — парламентёры всегда плохо кончали.

— Что-нибудь да скажешь — у тебя рот никогда не закрывается, балаболка. Тебя решили послать, потому что у тебя язык хорошо подвешен. Ты кого угодно заболтать можешь.

— Поэтому и решили. Послать. Ага.

— Не придирайся к словам. Отправить.

— Угу, а то в случае «послать» есть нюансы, — вошёл в роль парламентёра Чанёль.

— Так ты пойдёшь или нет?

— Прямо сейчас?

— А когда? Завтра после взрыва? Тик-так. Времени мало.

— Ладно, так что мне ему говорить-то?

— Куртку снимай. Смотри сам по ситуации. Дескать, деньги будут, надо подождать. И потяни время, пока ждём снайперов. Постарайся его подвести к окну, что ли. Ну и погляди, что с миной, можно ли вообще стрелять. Разберёшься, не первый же раз. Ты в полиции уже три года, не новичок. Всё снимай!

— Что значит «всё»?! — возмутился Чанёль и отдал куртку капитану.

— Свитер тоже. И пистолет отдай. Он должен видеть, что ты без оружия и не представляешь никакой угрозы. Рожу попроще и смотри ласково.

— Ласково?

— И не рычи. То должен быть обаятельным и симпатичным, расположи его к себе. Пусть вообще смотрит на тебя влюблёнными глазами. Задури ему голову, короче, и время потяни. И к окну гада, к окну. Пистолет!

Чанёль неохотно отдал оружие капитану, свитер и перчатки, поправил светлую рубашку и передёрнул плечами от озноба. В торговом центре было тепло, но поручение капитана Бана так освежало, что мороз по коже продирал.

— Готов?

— Конечно нет. Ну я пошёл?

— Надень это, — капитан вручил ему гарнитуру, которую он послушно нацепил на ухо. — Включено. Радиус — пятьсот метров.

Чанёль вздохнул, проверил телефон в кармане джинсов и стал медленно подниматься по лестнице на третий этаж, где засел террорист.

В кафе Чанёля ждала дивная картина: все посетители и персонал лежали на полу и таращились на него большими испуганными глазами, «виновник торжества» торчал в углу под прикрытием барной стойки.

Террористом оказался бодрый мужичок лет шестидесяти, коренастый и плотный, с цепкими руками и обритой, словно у буддистского монаха, головой. На нём был военный жилет, перехваченный ремнём на поясе. На ремне крепился таймер, который показывал один час и пятьдесят минут с секундами. А ещё террорист держал в руках тяжёлый пистолет с длинным стволом. Если из такого пальнуть в голову, от головы ничего не останется.

Чанёль на всякий случай поднял вверх руки, чтобы террорист убедился в его безвредности. Тот жестом велел ему приблизиться. Чанёль сделал несколько шагов по прямой, обогнул три столика и остановился в паре метров от террориста.

— Доброй ночи, — выдал он и широко улыбнулся, не придумав ничего другого. — Вы хорошо поели?

Террорист как-то странно на него уставился и моргнул.

— Я вообще не ел. Поешь тут... Ты кто такой? Тебя на улице подобрали, что ли?

— Э, нет. Лейтенант Пак, вообще-то. — Чанёль демонстративно оттянул карман на джинсах и двумя пальцами выудил корочки, протянул дедку. Тот взял, внимательно изучил документ вдоль и поперёк, нахмурился. Чанёль перестал улыбаться и попытался скопировать собственное выражение лица на фотографии в документах.

— Так лучше?

— Да, спасибо. — Террорист вернул ему корочки и напыжился. — Так, мне нужны пять миллионов евро и...

— Велосипед и фонарик? — предположил Чанёль, припомнив анекдот о террористах, захвативших винный погреб.

— Нет, вертолёт.

— Это вы зря. Велосипед не такой приметный, выследить сложнее.

— А ты юморист, как я погляжу...

— Цель не вижу. Лейтенант Пак, вы можете выманить цель из укрытия? — прозвучало в ухе у Чанёля, и он сохранил самообладание не без труда, потому что этот низкий голос принадлежал Чонину.

— Не думаю, — ответил сразу и Чонину, и террористу Чанёль.

— Не юморист? А так бодро начал, — проворчал террорист, разглядывая Чанёля ещё внимательнее.

— Мне нужно разобраться с бомбой. Она на террористе? Скорее всего, вмонтирована в жилет, так? — продолжил расспрашивать Чонин.

— Да, я тут пошутить пытался и разрядить обстановку. Вы бы поели, на полный желудок веселее дела делать. Так вы уверены, что хотите только денег и вертолёт? Велосипед точно не хотите? А фонарик?

— Таймер на час сорок шесть?

— Да, тут и вертолёт посадить проблематично. Чисто технически. А велосипед я лично могу припарковать там, где скажете...

— Посмотрите, у него есть в руках пульт или что-то похожее? Он в любой момент может взорвать бомбу сам или от него уже ничего не зависит?

— Кстати, эта штука, — Чанёль указал на жилет слегка сбитого с толка словесной атакой террориста, — вы, правда, можете взорвать её в любой момент? Или она...

— Она взорвётся либо по таймеру, либо в том случае, если со мной что-нибудь случится, — любезно ответил Чанёлю террорист.

— Чёрт, — прозвучало в ухе у Чанёля, затем Чонин кому-то приглушённо пояснил: — Трансмиттер, скорее всего. Лейтенант Пак, помимо таймера вы видите на жилете какие-нибудь мигающие детали?

— Паршиво, а что это у вас мигает на груди слева?

— Передатчик, отслеживающий мой пульс.

— Не стрелять, — резко скомандовал Чонин и вновь приглушённо велел кому-то отозвать группу захвата. Но поздно.

Чанёль затосковал, когда у лестницы замаячили тёмные силуэты, а террорист ухватил его за шкирку и упёр в подбородок холодное дуло пистолета.

— А ну стоять! Дёрнетесь — будете потом его голову по кусочкам в пакетик собирать! Ну-ка...

Террорист сдёрнул с уха Чанёля гарнитуру и рыкнул в микрофон:

— Пять миллионов и вертолёт. Через час! У меня заканчивается терпение!

Разбив гарнитуру, террорист вновь ухватил Чанёля за шиворот и потащил к другой лестнице, прикрываясь им как щитом. Ситуация стремительно портилась, и Чанёль не знал, что делать в этой патовой ситуации. Хуже того, ему ещё никогда так сильно не хотелось опять услышать спокойный голос Чонина. Снайперы... Точно, капитан Бан говорил же, а до Чанёля не дошло. Он совсем забыл, что теперь Чонин...

— Эй! — Террорист резко дёрнул Чанёля, развернув к лестнице и больно ткнув дулом пистолета. — Брось оружие!

Они стояли на площадке малой лестницы у спуска, а на ступенях, ведущих на четвёртый этаж, стоял на одном колене Чонин и обеими руками держал лёгкую штурмовую винтовку без оптики. Простой чёрный комбинезон без нашивок, взъерошенные волосы — от ветра, наверное, спустился с крыши... Красивый... Чанёль невольно слабо улыбнулся ему.

Террорист тихо выругался и попятился, утягивая за собой Чанёля. Чонин поднялся на ноги и с той же скоростью двинулся следом. Молчание и спокойствие его заставляли террориста нервничать.

— Брось оружие, я сказал! Или пристрелю этого умника! — Чанёль поморщился, когда в него вновь ощутимо ткнули дулом пистолета. — Всё равно ты ничего мне не сделаешь. А если сделаешь, нас троих будут долго смывать с этих стен. Если стены вообще уцелеют, конечно.

Как об стенку горох. Чонин будто бы и вовсе не слушал дедка и не опускал винтовку. Спускался по лестнице с той же скоростью и ничего не говорил. Только пристально смотрел из-под тяжёлой длинной чёлки. На месте террориста Чанёль бы всё бросил и дал стрекоча, потому что под таким взглядом было жутко неуютно — до дрожи в коленях.

— Я с тобой разговариваю. Ты же не думаешь, что пока у меня бомба и заложник...

Чонин внезапно чуть опустил дуло винтовки и выстрелил.

— А-а-а, сволочь!.. — заорал от боли Чанёль и тяжело плюхнулся на пол, прижав ладонь к бедру. Пальцы и джинсы залило красным, и он застонал от боли.

— Придурок, ты не в того попал, — хмыкнул террорист и заткнулся после следующего выстрела, выбившего у него пистолет из рук и оторвавшего большой палец на правой руке. Мозгов, правда, он не растерял и кинулся вниз по лестнице. Чонин опустил винтовку и поправил слева наушник с микрофоном.

— Сядьте ему на хвост, пусть отъедет туда, где народа поменьше, тогда открывайте огонь. Заложника у него больше нет. И вызовите скорую. Ранен офицер, огнестрельное сквозное правого бедра, артерия не задета, кость тоже цела, кровотечение...

Чонин опустился на колено рядом с Чанёлем и отложил винтовку, отбросил в сторону ладонь Чанёля и осмотрел рану, потом расстегнул на Чанёле ремень и с его помощью перетянул ногу над раной, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

— Козёл. Ты меня подстрелил, — грустно пробормотал Чанёль, разглядывая Чонина. Смотрел на склонённую голову, на чёлку, завесившую глаза, твёрдо сжатые полные губы и подбородок с любимой ямочкой.

— Потому что таких идиотов, как ты, отстреливать надо. На кой чёрт ты в переговорщики полез?

— Эй! Ты. В меня. Стрелял! На минуточку, да? Всегда знал, что ты мечтаешь всадить мне пулю в задницу. Козёл ты...

— На минуточку, да? — передразнил его Чонин. — Я тебе пулю в ногу всадил вообще-то. Задница с другой стороны. Твои тылы надёжно прикрывал террорист собственной... гм... грудью. И не волнуйся, я знал, куда стреляю. Всё будет хорошо. Поваляешься немного на койке, отдохнёшь. Считай, что у тебя отпуск на две-три недельки.

— Иди ты в задницу! Ты в меня стрелял! Поверить не могу! В меня!

— Думаешь, надо было позволить ему утащить тебя с собой и потом грохнуть? И в задницу не получится, ты же меня бросил.

Чанёль понимал, что Чонин прав, и что террорист избавился бы от него в любом случае, но всё равно было жутко обидно, что его подстрелили, словно какого-то преступника.

Стоп!

— Я тебя бросил? Сдохнуть хочешь? Это ты трусливо удрал и даже не попрощался!

— Я письмо тебе написал, — возмутился Чонин.

— Исключительно для того, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово!

— Что?!

— А то! Я, что, должен общаться с тобой посредством переписки? Ты в каком веке вообще живёшь, ископаемое? И ты даже не оставил адрес, куда слать свои возмущения и возражения! Как есть козёл! И вообще...

Чонин сжал пальцами волосы у него на затылке и прижался губами к его губам, мягко прикусил кончик языка, собственным после провёл по нижней губе, отстранился, чтобы через миг прислониться лбом ко лбу Чанёля.

— Прости... — Прикрыв глаза, едва слышно повторил: — Прости, Ёлли.

— И ещё камень погас, — с горечью в голосе пробормотал Чанёль, прижав к себе Чонина крепче, — тот, что ты подарил. И... всё плохо. Без тебя. И... ты вернёшься? Не будет больше лжи, обещаю. И я...

— Помолчи. А ещё лучше — потеряй сознание. Потом поговорим. Сейчас... не слишком удобно. — Чонин отодвинулся вовремя, чтобы набежавшие полицейские не застали любопытную картину. Следом набежали медики и всерьёз взялись за Чанёля. Он искал взглядом Чонина, но не находил, а после стало не до этого.

Чонина он увидел на третий день своего пребывания в больничной палате. Проснулся — и увидел. Чонин что-то заворачивал во влажную салфетку и пристраивал на подоконнике.

— Не прошло и года... — сонно проворчал Чанёль и зажмурился, потёр глаза пальцами и поморгал. Ну мало ли, вдруг галлюцинация.

«Галлюцинация» передвинула ширму так, чтобы перекрыть обзор всем вошедшим в палату, и присела на край койки. Горячая ладонь легла на лоб Чанёля.

— И как самочувствие?

— Так... как будто в меня стреляли и даже попали.

— Попробуй найти в этом плюсы. Ты же оптимист.

Чанёль на миг задумался, потом просиял.

— Это ты так решил меня пометить?

— М-м-м?

— Ну ведь след останется. Типа метка. Твоя. Ты же у нас собственник, ага?

— Не ага. Об этом я не думал, но знаешь... — Чонин закусил нижнюю губу, разглядывая Чанёля из-под спадавшей на глаза чёлки.

— Да-да?

— Нет, ничего.

— Эй...

— Новости рассказать?

— Ну давай, — подумав, согласился Чанёль.

— Поймали террориста того, бывший военный. У него с головой проблемы. Слегка. Та мина на вокзале — его рук дело. Но в тот раз он не рассчитал Х-фактор в твоём лице. И подумать не мог, что какой-то полицейский в свой выходной обнаружит проститутку с миной раньше положенного. Си-четыре он, кстати, покупал у тех контрабандистов, которых сейчас берут за жабры военные, но это уже не дело полиции. Это же дело официально закрыто. Тебе там, кстати, собираются какую-то медаль даже вручить и послать отдыхать в Японию на горячие источники.

— Послать, да?

— Ну отправить, — поразмыслив, предложил более удобный синоним Чонин.

— Одного отправить?

— Естественно.

— А можно нас вместе?

Чонин тут же ядовито прокомментировал:

— Представляю буквально воочию сие душераздирающее зрелище. Если учесть твою уникальную склонность огребать себе на пятую точку даже по выходным и в праздники, то мы влипнем в историю, едва сойдём с самолёта в Японии. А потом нас будет провожать всё население Японии в полном составе, махать вслед мокрыми от слёз платками и умолять, чтобы мы никогда больше не возвращались в эту благословенную до нашего нашествия страну.

— Тебе бы только позубоскалить, да? Когда ты стал таким треплом?

— Беру уроки у лучшего. Как вспоминаю, что ты вешал на уши террористу, так вздрагиваю от ужаса и просыпаюсь в холодном поту. Иногда даже задаюсь вопросом: ты сам вообще слушаешь, что говоришь-то?

Чонин вдруг поднялся и отступил к окну, смахнул с подоконника скомканную салфетку и опять присел на край койки, медленно развернул салфетку и положил на ладонь Чанёля ту самую подвеску с опалом.

— Вот. С ним всё в порядке.

Камень в самом деле сиял и переливался всеми цветами радуги точно так же, как в тот день, когда Чонин подарил его Чанёлю.

— Но... почему?

— Я же тебе говорил, он любит чистоту. Грязь убивает его. Надо было просто окунуть его в чистую воду и дать высохнуть.

— А-а-а... — протянул Чанёль, завороженно любуясь сиянием «арлекина». Потом тихо спросил, не отводя глаз от камня: — Ты вернёшься домой... ко мне?

— Считаешь, в этом вопросе есть необходимость? — после долгой паузы отозвался Чонин. И Чанёль посмотрел на него, залюбовался так же, как камнем.

— А разве нет?

Чонин покачал головой и сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой, той самой, по которой Чанёль так скучал.

— Мне проще приказать сердцу остановиться, чем... без тебя жить. Всё, что я могу — вернуться или уехать как можно дальше от тебя.

— Первый вариант, пожалуйста. Второй не подходит нам обоим. Полежишь со мной рядом?

— Если только просто полежать. С твоей ногой на большее рассчитывать пока не приходится.

— Пф... Сам подстрелил — сам и мучайся теперь. Так ты полежишь?

Чонин молча улёгся рядом с ним на койке, повернулся на бок и бросил ладонь ему на грудь. Он накрыл горячую ладонь собственной и умиротворённо прикрыл глаза, согревшись теплом Чонина почти мгновенно.

— Без своей птички я совсем замёрз, — прошептал он.

— Назови так ещё разок — я тебе в другой ноге новое вентиляционное отверстие прострелю, — тут же обрычал его Чонин. — Бесплатно.

— Угу. Я тут подумал... а если ты ограничишься пальцами?

Тихий вздох рядом с ухом и дрожь под ладонью, преступно громкое биение сердца.

— Не будь эгоистом. Я же сдохну. И вообще, не дразни. У меня почти месяц секса не было.

— К твоему сведенью — у меня тоже, — грустно пробормотал Чанёль.

— Давай страдать вместе, — подумав, предложил Чонин.

— Мне не хочется. Ты мог бы... мог бы...

— Нет.

— Нет? — возмутился Чанёль.

— Нет, — повторил Чонин и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. — Я не железный, Ёлли. Просто поправляйся поскорее, пока мы оба не сдохли. Потом будет всё, что захочешь.

— Прямо уж так и всё.

— Угу.

— Тогда хочу танец.

— Что?

— Ты станцуешь для меня, ладно? С раздеванием в конце.

— А тебе не треснет? — хмыкнул Чонин, вытянувшись на спине и подложив руки под голову.

— Ты сам сказал, что я могу захотеть всё, что пожелаю.

— Кажется, погорячился. — Чонин приподнялся, склонился над Чанёлем и потёрся носом о его щеку. Осталось бросить ладонь Чонину на затылок и подставить губы для поцелуя. Мягкого и долгого, запутанного и нежного. Горячие пальцы тронули скулу Чанёля, и поцелуй стал глубже и жарче, с ощутимыми нотками сдерживаемой страсти.

Чонин немного отстранился, позволив Чанёлю сделать вдох и ощутить такой родной аромат хвои и мандарина. Яркая улыбка на смуглом лице как добивание.

— Я обещал, что лжи больше не будет, да? — прошептал Чанёль, кончиком пальца обводя контур улыбки. — Так вот, я... люблю тебя.

Чонин закусил нижнюю губу на миг и потом снова просиял улыбкой.

— Знаю.

— И это всё, что ты можешь мне ответить?!

— М-м-м... А ты хочешь услышать что-то ещё?

— Ты!!! Да ты!..

Чонин увернулся от удара подушкой, слетел с койки, сшиб ширму и удрал из палаты за миг до того, как Чанёль швырнул подушку ему вслед.

Подушка встретилась с лицом врача, проходившего мимо палаты и заполнявшего на ходу какой-то журнал.

Чанёль зажмурился и зарычал от бессильной ярости.

— Ну только подожди у меня! Вот выберусь из этой койки, и я найду твою наглую задницу! И плевать на все твои пояса и даны, и прочую боевую муть! Будешь сутками стриптиз танцевать!

— Сынок?.. — внезапно прозвучал голос матери. Чанёль уставился на ошарашенную мать, потом полюбовался на ехидно улыбающегося Чонина, заглянувшего в палату из коридора.

Чанёлю впервые хотелось заорать так же, как в далёком-далёком детстве: «Мама, а он меня обижает!» Останавливали его лишь два соображения: во-первых, он уже далеко не ребёнок; во-вторых, он точно знал, что его чувства к Чонину взаимны, и Чонин сказал ему о своих чувствах первым, но иными словами.

Было ещё и третье соображение — Чонин не мог не отомстить за «птичку» — просто оно Чанёля не устраивало.

«Мне проще приказать сердцу остановиться, чем... без тебя жить».

«Мне тоже, Чонин-и. Мне тоже».

 


End file.
